Battle for Love (tr)
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction de MrsMCrieff] Vers la fin de la Première Guerre Mondiale, Sherlock et John sont blessés à la guerre et renvoyés en Angleterre pour se remettre. Qu'arrive-t-il quand Sherlock insiste pour que Molly soit son médecin ? Sherlolly bien sûr !
1. Chapter 1

**Eh oh les ami(e)s ! Je suis de retour! **

**Et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle traduction! Cette fois-ci je repars sur du ****_Sherlolly_****. ****_Battle For Love_****est une histoire écrite par****_ MrsMCrieff _****(l'auteure de ****City of Dreams**** pour ceux qui ont lu ma traduction). Vous pouvez trouver le lien pour la fiction originale sur mon profil.**

**Je sais que cela fait trèèès longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et il est grand temps de s'y remettre. **

*** Comme vous vous en doutez, je traduis cette histoire ****_avec l'accord de l'auteure_****. **

*** Cette histoire est classée ****_MATURE !_**

*** La traduction n'est pas mot à mot pour une meilleure lecture et la mise en page a été modifié pour correspondre à la norme "française".**

*** Cette traduction sera aussi postée sur wattpad, Archive of our own.**

*** Si par hasard vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat de cette histoire merci de me le signaler rapidement que je mette les points sur les i direct ;) **

**Merci d'avance de lire et de suivre cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des petits votes pour me dire si la traduction vous convient (ou non). **

**Bisous xx**

**Maisie**

**########### **

**Notes de l'auteure**

**Alors, par où est-ce que je commence pour décrire cette histoire ? J'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire un Holmes historique mais le Victorianisme a tellement été bien fait par d'autres meilleurs écrivains que moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a pas longtemps je rentrais chez moi, en écoutant les événements commémorant les récents 100 ans de la Bataille de la Somme de la Première Guerre Mondiale et ça m'a inspiré pour écrire cette histoire. **

**J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre ça aussi authentique que possible mais au fond c'est du pur et simple Sherlolly... juste comme je les aime. J'espère que vous aussi. **

**Merci, comme toujours à Lilsherlockian1975 pour tout son soutien et ses encouragements lorsque j'écrivais. **

**Notes de la traductrice **

**Je tiens à remercier MrsMCrieff pour sa confiance. Une nouvelle fois j'ai l'honneur de traduire une de ses histoires et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. La Première Guerre Mondiale est une période que j'ai très rarement pu lire dans les fictions (que ce soit Sherlock ou autre) et pourtant c'est une période de l'Histoire mondiale qui me touche beaucoup. **

**Avant de commencer, j'ai aussi une pensée pour tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qui ont été impliqué dans cette guerre (que ce soit au front ou à l'arrière). La Première Guerre Mondiale, même si cela nous parait loin aujourd'hui, nous marque tous dans notre Histoire et il est très important de nous en souvenir. **

**JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW**

**4 Mai 1918**

**Nord de la France**

John avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar vivant. Il avait été éveillé pendant presque 48 heures, sa tête martelant et sifflant à cause du bruit des obus ; les cris ; les coups de feu. Il s'était perdu de là où était l'hôpital il y a plus d'une heure et titubait dans la boue et le sang, presque sans qu'aucune pensée saine ne lui reste dans la tête. Il avait les souvenirs de blessures qui saignaient et de membres arrachés, de mains agrippées à son uniforme et des visages... toujours les visages des blessés et des mourants, le suppliant de mettre fin à leurs souffrances, de transmettre leurs derniers messages jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache pas où il avait commencé et que eux s'éteignent.

Ils sortaient de la mêlée en essayant de trouver les blessés et un obus avait frappé. Ça avait été si proche de lui qu'il avait senti la chaleur et l'onde de choc déferler même sur ses os. Il avait été frappé par de la boue, du bois et des morceaux de corps et, à l'atterrissage, il s'était cogné la tête sur quelque chose de ferme. Quand c'était arrivé à ses oreilles, il avait entendu le bruit de l'explosion et pendant un heureux moment, tous les autres bruits avaient été étouffés et lointains. Il s'était senti désorienté et s'était dirigé dans ce qu'il croyait être la direction des tentes médicales, mais il savait maintenant qu'il était perdu... perdu quelque part dans le no man's land et il était certain qu'il allait mourir.

C'était étrange de fixer en face sa propre mortalité, presque un réconfort après la dernière année consacrée à reconstituer sans fin et sans âme des corps, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent être expédiés chez eux. Il n'avait pas eu une nuit complète de sommeil depuis qu'il était arrivé et il était fatigué, tellement fatigué.

Il avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule alors qu'il tentait de trouver son chemin et la douleur était désormais une vibration sourde, il savait qu'il perdait du sang et ses tentatives pour panser la plaie avaient été veines mais cela ne semblait plus avoir d'importance. C'est alors qu'il entendit le sifflement typique au-dessus, se rapprochant et il ferma les yeux et sourit, attendant la fin.

Au lieu de cela, au moment où l'obus explosa sur sa droite il fut frappé par quelque chose qui le déplaça sur la gauche. Il heurta durement le sol, reconnaissant que la boue humide ait amorti sa chute même si la chose qui l'avait frappé atterrit lourdement sur lui.

Pendant un moment, la douleur de son épaule fut si intense qu'il crut s'évanouir mais il ne pouvait plus respirer, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, tout l'air sortit de son corps et alors il poussa instinctivement vers le haut, se sortant de dessous ce qui s'avéra être un autre homme, un homme qui gémissait et hurlait.

Petit à petit, les sens de John lui revinrent alors que le bruit commençait à le ramener dans le réel.

\- Bon sang, quel genre d'idiot erre dans le no man's land ? Tu es un putain d'idiot et j'aurais dû te laisser mourir.

L'homme essaya de se lever mais retomba en hurlant d'agonie. Son corps se tordit pour baisser le regard sur sa jambe. John suivit son regard et vit la blessure ouverte à la jambe, une fracture ouverte du tibia droit. Il aurait de la chance de vivre et de garder sa jambe. Son entrainement se fit ressentir et il déchira le tissu de sa chemise pour faire un garrot temporaire.

Il pouvait entendre les cris dans la direction d'où était venu l'homme et il vit la tranchée et les visages inquiets et effrayés qui le regardaient et l'appelaient. Il avait juste besoin de le leur ramener.

Il ne sut pas où il trouva la force, chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait mal et son épaule hurlait de douleur mais il prit l'autre homme sous les bras et le tira sur le sol accidenté jonché d'armes usées et de fils barbelés qui menaçaient d'accrocher leurs vêtements et de déchirer leurs peaux.

Le bruit redevint insupportable. Il pouvait entendre les balles passées devant eux, le sifflement d'autres obus et les incessants jurons de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé et qui avait maintenant besoin de son aide. Alors qu'il s'approchait suffisamment pour passer l'homme aux mains qui l'attendaient une autre balle le frappa, le faisant se retourner dans un cercle sans grâce et il tomba au sol cédant à l'obscurité bienvenue de l'inconscience.

**JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW**

La fois suivante où il pensa à la douleur qu'il ressentait, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il haleta à plein poumons qui ne semblèrent jamais assez puissants pour lui donner l'oxygène dont il avait besoin. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et réalisa qu'il était dans une tente médicale. Il était allongé sur un lit de camp bas en toile, entouré d'autres hommes à divers états de conscience. Il ne reconnut rien et ni personne, mis à part une voix à sa droite qui réprimandait un membre de l'équipe médicale.

\- Non, non je vous dis ici, là tout de suite je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève ma jambe... vous entendez... vous n'avez pas ma permission. Je m'en fou de comment vous le faite j'ai juste besoin que vous envoyiez un message au général Mycroft Holmes à Londres. Dites-lui... Dites-lui... son frère...

John put entendre qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il se souvenait de la blessure à la jambe de l'homme et savait que la douleur devait être insupportable. Il était stupéfait qu'il soit même conscient.

Le médecin s'éloigna en murmurant à l'une des infirmières que l'homme était un imbécile, mais demandant qu'un télégramme soit envoyé. Il consulta ses notes.

\- Il semble avoir un lien de parenté... Capitaine Sherlock Holmes. Eh bien, nous le rafistolerons assez pour l'emmener en Angleterre avec le reste et ce sera à eux de décider pour sa jambe... si vous me demandez la gangrène va s'installer et il finira par la perdre de toute façon.

La tête de John retomba sur l'oreiller dur et inoffensif et il s'évanouit une fois de plus.

**JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW**

La voyage retour en Angleterre fut douloureux, et sembla se composer d'un espace sombre et exigu à un l'autre. Il avait survécu à l'ablation de la balle de son épaule, bien que l'utilisation de l'anesthésique ait été limité et que le souvenir de la douleur soit gravée dans sa mémoire jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Heureusement, l'autre balle avait touché le côté de son corps et avait traversé tout droit sans toucher aucun organe important. Le médecin de terrain lui avait dit qu'il avait été chanceux et qu'il devrait se remettre des deux avec peu de problèmes tant qu'il n'avait aucune infection.

L'infection était le cauchemar de tous les médecins de terrain. Avec des médicaments limités et beaucoup de saleté, un hôpital sur le front était un terrain fertile pour les bactéries qu'ils savaient maintenant avoir le potentiel de tuer. John avait perdu beaucoup trop de ses patients d'infections qui sévissaient dans leurs corps tandis qu'il se sentait inutile et impuissant. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté le corps médical pendant un certain temps, préférant se tenir dans les tranchées et combattre l'ennemi face à face, jusqu'à ce que les coups de feu et les massacres inutiles l'aient renvoyé à sa profession. Il voulait au moins essayer de sauver des vies et non les tuer, même si cela lui paraissait parfois futile.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, et qui avait été blessé à cause de ses problèmes, était renvoyé en Angleterre en même temps. Il entendait régulièrement la voix de l'homme dire au personnel ce qu'ils devraient faire, traitant les gens autour de lui d'idiots... Il faisait rire John avec certaines de ses insultes et se surpris à vouloir en savoir plus sur qui il était. Cependant, ils ne semblaient jamais être placés ensemble et John était trop souffrant pour se déplacer lui-même.

Le soulagement quand ils réussirent finalement à traverser la Manche fut palpable. Il y eut des hommes qui pleurèrent quand ils passèrent devant l'île de Wight et que les côtes anglaises apparurent. Le voyage avait duré presque une semaine et John savait qu'ils avaient perdu des hommes en cours de route. Le personnel avait depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer d'être discret et John savait que sur la trentaine de personnes qui avait commencé le voyage à partir de ce champ de bataille dans le Nord de la France seulement douze avaient réussi à en revenir. Il espérait qu'un jour ces âmes courageuses et perdues obtiendraient un enterrement chrétien digne de ce nom et que les générations futures apprécieraient le sacrifice qui avait été consenti pour la liberté, une liberté qui restait si incertaine.

Finalement, le navire qui les transportaient accosta et John fut déplacé sous le brillant soleil anglais. La journée semblait être une après-midi de printemps parfaite comme la couleur de l'herbe, dont le vert après tant de boue fit monter les larmes aux yeux de John. Il leva son bras pour essuyer les larmes, embarrassé par sa propre sentimentalité, mais cet endroit était comme sortir de l'enfer et entrer dans un petit coin de paradis.

Dès qu'il vit le bâtiment, il sut exactement où il était. C'était l'hôpital Royal Victoria à Netley où il avait passé ses années de post faculté de médecine à Londres. C'était là qu'il était devenu chirurgien militaire avant d'être affecté en France. L'hôpital était situé entre Portsmouth et Souphampton et c'était un magnifique bâtiment, mais extrêmement peu pratique en tant qu'hôpital, une affaire d'aspect et pas de contenu, mais John était très heureux de voir l'endroit. Les vastes pelouses s'élevaient de l'eau, avec son quai en bois et en fonte, jusqu'à l'énorme hôpital victorien qui couvrait la longueur de l'herbe qui s'étendait de chaque côté d'une grande entrée. Le plus long bâtiment de Grande-Bretagne, ou c'est ce qu'on avait dit à John il y a des années.

Tout autour d'eux, des infirmières en uniforme gris et blanc, qui poussaient les chaises roulantes des patients sous la lumière du soleil ou s'avançaient pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. John fut transporté jusqu'au bâtiment et dépouillé des vêtements sales dans lesquels il avait voyagé. Il fut lavé et nettoyé jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente comme une nouvelle personne puis il fut rhabillé d'une blouse d'hôpital blanche avant d'être finalement emmené dans la pièce où il allait se rétablir.

Quand il arriva, son ancien sauveur était dans le lit à côté de lui, haranguant déjà une infirmière au sujet de son traitement.

\- J'ai besoin d'un médecin compétent, pas seulement d'un médecin qui fait des gestes. Je refuse que ce Anderson me soigne, cet homme est un idiot et je serais mort avant la fin de la semaine si ça devait arriver.

La femme soupira et essaya de parler.

\- S'il vous plait, si vous voulez bien...

John se sentit désolé pour elle. Elle était de taille assez petite et assez jolie, mais elle avait l'air fatiguée. Il soupçonnait qu'être infirmière ici était très exigeant étant donné le nombre infini d'hommes qui y étaient envoyés. Les mots suivants que John entendit l'étonnèrent cependant.

\- Je veux que vous soyez mon médecin.

John fronça les sourcils et regarda l'homme qu'il savait s'appeler Holmes et l'infirmière et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'elle ne portait pas un uniforme comme les autres.

\- Monsieur...

Elle alla voir ses notes pour trouver son nom mais il la devança.

\- Je m'appelle Holmes...Sherlock Holmes.

\- Monsieur Holmes, je ne suis pas faite pour être votre médecin. Je ne suis pas sortie de l'école de médecine depuis longtemps et...

\- Vous êtes parfaite. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez choisi cette profession. Même dans la société progressiste d'aujourd'hui cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous d'entrer à l'école de médecine en tant que femme. Vous avez dû vous battre à chaque niveau et faire vos preuves auprès de tous ceux et celles qui ont essayé de vous en empêcher. Vous avez étudié plus longtemps et plus dur que tous les hommes de votre classe parce que vous deviez être meilleure, ce qui s'y rapproche du moins, et vous auriez été ridiculisé pour avoir essayé de faire votre travail préféré dans un monde d'hommes. C'est pour cela que je veux que vous soyez mon médecin, parce que vous vous en souciez plus, parce que vous essayez plus dur et j'ai besoin que vous utilisiez toutes vos compétences pour sauver ma jambe...

Il la vit hésiter, tout comme John. Il le vit aussi prendre la main de cette petite femme et il entendit la voix de Holmes se baisser.

\- ... S'il vous plait.

La femme rougit joliment, sa respiration se coupa dans sa gorge et elle hocha la tête.

\- D'accord... Je le ferai.

John vit Holmes lâcher sa main et s'allonger immédiatement dans le lit semblant soulager.

\- Merci Seigneur. Et votre nom ?

John la regarda faire un timide sourire à son voisin.

\- Molly, Docteur Molly Hooper.

**########### **

**Nous y revoilà! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire! Comme vous le savez j'ai toujours un grand questionnement avec moi-même pour savoir pour les vous et les tu, autant se mettre d'accord tout de suite: en 1918, il est hors de question que tout le monde se tutoie comme s'ils étaient tous les meilleurs amis du monde. ça sera pour plus tard! En attendant bienvenu au début du 20ème siècle... **


	2. Chapitre 2

Molly était épuisée quand elle rentra finalement dans sa chambre cette nuit-là. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son petit lit et voulut ne pas pleurer face à l'horreur de certaines choses qu'elle avait vu. Elle était à l'hôpital de Netley depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et ne s'était pas encore habituée aux odeurs et aux images, aux constants cris de douleur. Même ici, dans sa petite chambre qu'elle partage, elle pouvait parfois entendre au loin les hurlements, de douleur et de folie.

Elle roula ses épaules et commença à se déshabiller. Pour une fois, elle était seule dans sa chambre ; sa colocataire était encore au travail. Elle la partageait avec une infirmière chevronnée appelée Mary Morstan et toutes les deux s'étaient liées d'amitié pendant les brefs moments qu'elles passaient ensemble. La chambre faisait partie d'un abri en bois qui abritait au total six femmes dans trois chambres avec une petite salle de bain partagée et un coin salon. Elles ne cuisinaient pas leurs repas ici mais elles avaient une petite plaque de cuisson à gaz avec une vieille bouilloire usée pour qu'elles puissent faire des tasses de thé et il y avait un approvisionnement régulier en biscuits et en gâteaux qu'elles cotisaient toutes pour acheter. Les repas étaient tous pris ensemble dans les salles du personnel dans le bâtiment principal de l'hôpital.

Alors qu'elle se lavait les mains et le visage dans un bol d'eau froide elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer sa rencontre avec LUI.

Molly n'avait jamais été pour les romances ou batifolages et il était rare pour elle d'avoir envie d'un homme, bien qu'elle ait eut d'étranges engouements passagers au fil des ans, comme la plupart des femmes de son âge. Mais c'était différent. Dès le moment où il lui avait pris la main, ignorant toute l'inconvenance qui l'accompagnait, elle était tombée amoureuse.

Il avait les cheveux foncés, presque noirs, qui étaient légèrement plus longs que la normale autorisée par l'armée et ils tombaient en boucles naturelles, la démangeant de passer ses mains dedans. Son visage était fin avec des pommettes frappantes que Molly s'était retrouvée à vouloir tracer avec son doigt, et ses yeux étaient un étrange mélange mouvant de bleus, de verts et d'or.

Lorsqu'il l'avait regardé elle s'était sentie lui répondre comme une femme ne devait répondre qu'à son mari et Molly avait su qu'elle rougissait sous son regard.

D'une manière ou d'une autre il l'avait persuadé, elle, ainsi que l'administration de l'hôpital, de la laisser être son médecin principal et il était son premier vrai patient depuis son arrivée. Alors qu'elle était diplômée en médecine et qu'elle exerçait dans un hôpital pour femmes à Londres, depuis son arrivée à Netley les autres médecins, tous des hommes, l'avaient traité comme si elle était une infirmière, même si elle était au niveau supérieur. Ce serait l'occasion pour elle de prouver ses compétences et elle était déterminée à ne pas le laisser tomber. Il voulait qu'elle sauve sa jambe et c'est ce qu'elle ferait.

C'est pourquoi elle mit son réveil au milieu de la nuit. Elle voulait y aller et changer ses pansements elle-même. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux infirmières mais elles avaient des centaines de patients à voir et elle devait faire les choses correctement. Le fait qu'elle ait aussi des sentiments pour lui était quelque chose qu'elle essayait de repousser au fond de son esprit.

Alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, elle se rappela la manière dont elle avait défait ses bandages dans lesquels il était arrivé. La blessure à la jambe était grave et elle avait été traité du mieux qu'ils pouvaient par des médecins sur le terrain mais sa plus grande préoccupation était de s'assurer que les os se remettent et qu'il n'y ait aucune infection. Elle avait dû re-briser sa jambe, la remettre et même utiliser du chloroforme, cela lui avait été douloureux. Il avait écouté son raisonnement et une fois qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi, il avait supporté toute la douleur en montrant une confiance et foi absolues en son jugement.

Sa principale préoccupation était maintenant de garder tout cela propre. Elle avait utilisé de la lotion carbolique pour laver la plaie, l'avait saupoudrée de morphine et l'avait enveloppée dans de la gaze imbibée de la même solution et elle voulait remplacer les bandages toutes les six heures, c'est pourquoi elle avait réglé son alarme à deux heures du matin. Il aura aussi besoin d'une autre dose de morphine.

Quand son alarme sonna, elle s'habilla d'une robe à fleurs ample et enfila son manteau pour éviter l'air frais de la nuit. Mary était encore à son service de nuit mais le reste de l'abri était un endroit calme, un ronflement occasionnel venant de l'une des autres chambres. Molly alluma une des lampes et l'attrapa pour l'aider à se diriger vers l'hôpital principal.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle entrait dans l'hôpital elle était frappée par l'odeur de l'endroit, un mélange de chair pourrie, de sueur renfermée et de désinfectant. Les pauvres employés de ménage avaient un travail qui consistait à essayer d'assainir un si grand bâtiment et étaient constamment réprimandés par le personnel infirmier pour ne pas avoir été vus en train de faire un assez bon travail.

Elle prit l'escalier du fond jusqu'à sa chambre, reconnaissante qu'elle soit située dans l'aile la plus proche de là où elle vivait, ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était qu'un trajet de cinq minutes. L'autre bout de l'hôpital était à un quart de mile de là et ça aurait été une perte de temps irritante s'il y avait été logé.

Même à cette heure, l'hôpital était encore bruyant, ce n'était jamais complètement silencieux, même si c'était plus calme que la plupart du temps. Quand elle entra dans la salle où il était, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans l'attente de le voir et elle eut honte d'avoir une attitude si peu professionnelle. Ça ne servirait pas sa réputation de médecin de tomber amoureuse d'un patient. Ça pourrait être jugé acceptable pour les infirmières quoique mal vu par les cadres supérieurs, mais il fallait qu'elle soit vue comme étant meilleure que ça.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher et son estomac chuta quand elle le vit. Elle s'approcha et elle put voir clairement qu'il souffrait ; son front était humide de sueur et ses yeux étaient plissés tandis que ses magnifiques lèvres bougeaient dans un murmure constant. Elle n'avait même pas posé sa lampe sur la petite lampe de chevet quand il parla.

\- C'est pas trop tôt bon sang. J'ai besoin de ma morphine. Vous l'avez ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il la regarda fixement.

\- O... Oui mais je suis plus venue pour changer vos bandages.

\- Donnez-moi juste la morphine et faites ce que vous devez faire.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de se sentir piquer au vif par son ton coupant. Il avait eu l'air si gentil quand il lui avait prit la main plus tôt dans la journée et l'avait supplié d'être son médecin. Elle se releva, son attitude était sans rapport, elle avait un job à faire et elle avait besoin de le faire.

Elle sortit rapidement la seringue de la petite boîte qu'elle portait dans sa poche et il releva la manche de sa chemise de nuit et serra sa main pour que ses veines ressortent. Son bras était chaud au toucher et Molly sentit ses muscles se tendre sous sa peau. Elle savait que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait encore et elle se sentit brûlante en le touchant d'une manière aussi personnelle. Elle était encore tellement habituée à s'occuper de patientes et elle n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude d'être entourée d'autant d'hommes.

Alors qu'elle lui injectait le médicament elle l'entendit lâcher un signe de soulagement et elle lui lança un regard pour le voir la fixer intensément. Il pencha la tête d'un côté et plissa les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua son apparence.

\- Il y a une chance que vous me laissiez une de ces doses au cas où j'en aurais besoin dans la nuit et que vous ne soyez pas là ?

\- Oh... um... Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de faire ça.

Il mordit sa lèvre comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- J'aime vos cheveux comme ça. Ça vous rend très jolie. C'est une honte qu'il vous obligent à les attacher normalement.

Il se déplaça dans le lit et grimaça quand il bougea sa jambe et lâcha un soupir plaintif.

Molly savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire mais elle voulait l'aider, rester dans ses petits papiers. Elle palpa la petite boîte de doses de morphine qu'elle avait apporté avec elle ; ce ne serait pas si mal de lui en laisser une ?

\- Eh bien je suppose que ça ne ferait pas de mal. Vous savez vous servir d'une seringue n'est-ce pas ?

Elle vit ses yeux s'illuminer et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, impatiente de le rendre heureux.

\- Oui, bien sûr et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne le dirai à personne, ce sera notre secret.

Il lui lança un sourire qui lui réchauffa l'âme.

\- Bien, d'accord alors.

Elle allait en sortir une de la boîte et il posa sa main sur la sienne, ses longs doigts s'enroulant autour de son mince poignet.

\- C'est peut-être plus simple de me laisser la boîte. Je serai sage, je vous le promets, je... Je déteste dépendre des autres, j'aime contrôler ma propre douleur... S'il vous plait.

Une fois de plus, elle découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister et il sembla lui prendre la boîte sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle dû presque secouer sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits afin de lui bander la jambe. Cela semblait étrangement intime d'une certaine façon, seulement eux deux étaient réveillés dans une pièce sombre éclairée par la douce lueur de la lampe à gaz. Elle se déplaça avec précaution en déballant la gaze maintenant sèche avant de se précipiter au poste de l'infirmière dans la pièce voisine où elle récupéra le bol avec les nouveaux pansements humides imbibés de la lotion qui, avec un peu de chance, repousserait toute infection.

Il ne parla plus tandis qu'elle travaillait, mais elle le voyait l'observer quand elle bougeait autour et elle entendait l'étrange sifflement de douleur quand elle avait besoin de le bouger. Le temps qu'elle termine, il était presque trois heures du matin et Molly sentit ses yeux s'alourdirent de fatigue.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit que ses yeux étaient fermés et elle espéra qu'il ait enfin pu dormir, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse partir, il prit sa main dans la sienne. Il en semblait pas du tout préoccupé par la pression de la société pour que les hommes et les femmes ne se touchent pas ; c'était comme s'il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Il captura son regard et une nouvelle fois elle sentit son attirance pour lui s'épanouir.

\- Merci Molly... à dans la matinée...

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Il lâcha sa main et posa la sienne sur sa poitrine et elle vit ses yeux se fermer et sa respiration commencer à s'égaliser.

Son esprit saturé par lui tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son propre lit et alors qu'elle rampait sous les couvertures pour essayer de retrouver un peu de chaleur elle se surprit à s'imaginer ce que ce serait que d'être embrassé. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée par un homme auparavant et elle se demandait si son premier baiser pouvait être avec un homme comme Sherlock Holmes. Elle l'espérait.

**###########**

**Notes de fin de chapitre : **

**On résume : Sherlock désagréable ? Sérieux ? Elle lui a démoli la jambe sans anesthésie ! Eh moi, il m'a fallu l'anesthésie générale pour me faire enlever mes dents de sagesse.  
Pour Molly, j'ai un peu l'impression que cet hôpital c'est l'île de la tentation (bizarre mais on peut comprendre surtout avec notre Sherlock dans les parages).**

**Et enfin, Sherlock, lui, nous a refait son petit tour de magie « compliment sous morphine ». Vous avez aimé ?  
Il s'en passe des choses la nuit dans cet hôpital ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'Irène débarque xxx**


	3. Chapitre 3

Sherlock se réveilla alors que la lumière du jour se faufilait à travers les minces rideaux tout en écoutant les bruits irritants de la vie autour de lui. Il détestait cet endroit. Il détestait les patients, il détestait les infirmières et il détestait les médecins... Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux. Il désirait ardemment être de retour dans le sanctuaire de son appartement à Londres et il priait à Dieu pour que cette guerre idiote se termine. Il s'était tenu au courant du mieux qu'il pouvait et il en avait déduit que les choses continuant comme elles étaient, ce devrait être devrait être terminé avant Noël.

Il supposait que la seule grâce salvatrice de sa blessure était qu'il n'aurait probablement pas à retourner dans le trou de l'enfer des tranchées et pour cela il était vraiment reconnaissant. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait été là était son entêtement contre son frère Mycroft. Mycroft, qui était assis sur son gros derrière dans la sécurité de son bureau londonien lambrissé pendant qu'il déplaçait les hommes comme des pièces sur un échiquier sacrifiant des vies à un niveau apocalyptique. Mycroft avait voulu qu'il travaille pour lui, qu'il soit un mandarin politique ou qu'il s'engage dans des mensonges diplomatiques et Sherlock avait essayé pendant un certain temps mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter et à la fin il avait refusé et son refus avait signifié qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à la conscription dans l'armée.

Bien sûr, son éducation et son statut dans la vie signifiaient qu'il était passé directement à un programme d'officier, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la réalité de la vie dans les tranchées. Cela avait été brutal à la fois mentalement et physiquement. Le bruit incessant, trop de gens qui vivent les uns contre les autres dans des conditions affreuses et la menace sans fin de la mort. ll supposait que c'était pour cela qu'il s'était retrouvé à monter à l'assaut pour sauver l'homme couché à côté de lui. Il avait honnêtement atteint le point où il se fichait de savoir s'il vivait ou mourait. La mort aurait été, d'une certaine façon, une option plus facile.

Il regarda à sa droite et l'observa tandis qu'il dormait. Il avait déjà déduit qu'il était un médecin ; c'était assez évident d'ailleurs par la façon dont il avait immédiatement su comment traiter la blessure à la jambe. Il avait aussi appris qu'il connaissait cet hôpital ; donc entrainé à Londres et avait fait un suivi ici avant d'être envoyé à l'étranger. Il était relativement bien élevé, pas de parents, un frère... éloigné. Il semblait assez intéressant.

La pensée de se blessure à la jambe lui rappela qu'il avait réussi à convaincre son médecin de lui donner de la morphine. La chambre était encore assez calme et il n'y avait pas encore de personnel alors il fouilla sous son matelas et sortit la petite boite. Il y avait six doses à l'intérieur alors il en enleva une et l'injecta rapidement dans son bras avant de s'allonger et d'attendre le délicieux engourdissement de ses nerfs.

Il se demanda s'il pourrait s'approvisionner régulièrement auprès d'elle. Elle avait l'air assez docile. Quand il avait tenu son poignet la veille au soir, son pouls s'était accéléré, ce qui signifiait qu'en plus de rougir et de bégayer en lui parlant, elle était manifestement attirée par lui. Cela lui faciliterait certainement la tâche. Il n'avait pas peur pour son propre cœur. Oui, elle était séduisante à sa façon mais il n'avait encore jamais trouvé de femme capable de retenir son attention assez longtemps pour piéger son affection. Il se demandait souvent s'il était même possible pour lui d'aimer ; ce n'était pas une perte si ce n'était pas le cas. Être sentimental était une faiblesse et il détestait la faiblesse.

Peu de temps après, deux des infirmières s'affairèrent à porter des plateaux de thé dilué et des bols de bouillie aqueuse. Les autres commencèrent à se réveiller et Sherlock ne fit même pas l'effort de se retenir de ricaner devant la bouillie qu'on lui posait devant lui pour manger.

\- Allez Capitaine Holmes, mangez, vous devez donner le bon exemple à vos hommes, réprimanda la vieille infirmière d'une voix condescendante qui le mit hors de lui.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes hommes et je n'ai pas besoin de leur montrer l'exemple. Prenez ça et trouver quelqu'un de moins averti à qui le donner, vous avez le choix ici.

\- Maintenant, vous devez manger.

\- Pff manger... manger est ennuyant... Cet endroit entier est ennuyant. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, pas de juste m'allonger ici comme un invalide.

Elle serra les lèvres.

\- Eh bien, vous pourrez en parler au Docteur Anderson quand il arrivera.

\- Anderson n'est pas mon médecin, c'est Molly Hooper.

\- Molly Hooper ? Oh, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait le droit de soigner quelqu'un. Vous savez que vous pouvez demander un médecin homme.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir de frustration.

\- Je ne veux pas un médecin homme j'en veux un compétant et Miss Hooper semble être très compétente. Eh, et la voilà maintenant. Bonjour Docteur Hooper.

\- Bonjour Capitaine Holmes, bonjour Infirmière Bridges.

Elle se tourna vers Sherlock.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- S'il vous plait ne m'appelez pas Capitaine, je déteste tout ce qui concerne l'armée et cette maudite guerre. Appelez-moi Sherlock.

Il sourit en la voyant rougir d'une manière très évocatrice et l'infirmière eut l'air pessimiste.

\- Oh je... je ne peux pas faire ça. Et si on se mettait d'accord sur Mr. Holmes ?

\- Bien, s'il le faut mais je déteste être enchainé par ces règles ridicules et inutiles, et la plupart des diktats de la société sont ridicules, vous ne trouvez pas Molly ?

\- Je... erm... Je suppose qu'ils le sont dans une certaine mesure mais beaucoup servent à quelque chose, ils nous séparent des animaux et des personnes moins instruites. Ils nous donnent une structure de vie qui réconforte et aide beaucoup de gens.

Son refus d'être choqué par lui ou de reculer le surprit un peu mais alors il se rappela qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle devait avoir du cran pour avoir réussi ses études de médecin, elle n'était une complète chiffe molle. Cela la fit apparaître sous un jour un peu différent.

Elle dispensa l'infirmière et se pencha sur lui en regardant tour à tour dans ses yeux.

\- Eh bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de votre dose matinale de morphine. J'en déduis que vous n'avez prit qu'une dose et pas plus.

Il sourit à son analyse correcte.

\- Oui.

\- Et comment est la douleur ? Pensez-vous que vous seriez prêt à prendre l'air aujourd'hui ? Il est malheureux que la plupart des pièces ici se trouvent à l'arrière du bâtiment et qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de lumière ou d'air par ces fenêtres et je pense que c'est bénéfique pour le processus de guérison.

\- Bien. Si vous le prescrivez, je m'y conformerai, mais à une seule condition.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Que vous veniez avec moi. J'ai besoin d'une conversation décente avec quelqu'un de nouveau... quelqu'un qui ne veut pas seulement parler de la guerre.

Il vit la lutte sur son visage entre son devoir et son désir de passer du temps avec lui et il ne put s'empêcher de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Il attrapa sa main et se servit de son pouce pour caresser en cercle sa peau.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que je peux me joindre à vous un peu après le déjeuner... J'ai normalement une pause. En attendant, changeons ces bandages. S'il y a un signe d'infection, il faudra peut-être vous bipper.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour me faire quoi ?

Elle leva son regard de sa jambe et sourit.

\- Désolé, bipper signifie enduire la plaie de bismuth, d'iodoforme et de pâte de paraffine.

Il grimaça.

\- Ugh, j'ai hâte, ça à l'air délicieux.

L'homme dans le lit à côté de Sherlock hocha la tête.

\- C'est censé être très efficace. Je ne l'ai pas vu moi-même être utilisé mais j'ai lu à ce sujet. Désolé... Je suis le Docteur John Watson. J'ai moi-même travaillé ici, il y a longtemps. Je peux vous dire que je préfèrerais travailler là maintenant que d'être un patient. Cela me donne une toute nouvelle perspective de la médecine... J'espère qu'à l'avenir, grâce à cette expérience, je serai un meilleur médecin.

\- Non vous ne le serez pas.

Les deux médecins regardèrent Sherlock avec confusion.

John ajouta :

\- Je vous demande pardon Monsieur Holmes ?

\- Je veux juste dire qu'être simplement un médecin ne vous suffira pas à l'avenir. L'adrénaline du champ de bataille vous manquera trop. Je connais votre genre.

\- Oh, et quel genre est-ce exactement ?

\- Vous êtes un homme fait pour l'aventure, pour le frisson de la bataille. Oui, vous en avez assez maintenant et vous rêvez d'une vie simple mais vous vous nourrissez du danger et vous vous ennuierez vite. Vous m'intéressez Docteur Watson.

\- Eh bien, je ne vois pas comment, on s'est à peine parlé, mais cela dit, je devrais vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvez la vie en France.

\- Et moi également, il semble que nous soyons égaux dans notre dette l'un envers l'autre alors on peut oublier. Molly dit que je peux sortir un peu plus tard, peut-être que vous pourriez vous joindre à nous.

\- J'ai besoin de voir ce que dit mon médecin à ce sujet.

Molly écouta les deux hommes apprendre à se connaître tandis qu'elle s'occupait de la jambe de Sherlock. Elle savait que c'était mal de penser à lui en utilisant son prénom mais c'était un prénom si inhabituel et qui lui allait étrangement bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait prendre un plaisir pervers à utiliser son prénom, de sorte qu'elle ne voyait aucun mal à penser au sien.

\- Bon Dieu, vous n'êtes pas malheureux de laisser Anderson s'occuper de vous pas vrai ? Cet homme est un imbécile, ça se voit à ses cravates. Faites vous transférer à Molly.

Le Docteur Watson fronça les sourcils et toussa tandis qu'il tentait de le masquer.

\- Oui, bien sûr je suis sûr que Miss Hooper...

\- C'est Docteur Hooper pour vous. Ne me dites pas que vous vous inquiétez pour ses capacités parce que c'est une femme. Comme c'est 19ème siècle de votre part Docteur. Je préfère juger une personne par ses capacités, pas par son sexe.

Molly rougit en entendant Sherlock la défendre avec tant de force. Il était rare de rencontrer un homme qui était si prêt à traiter une femme sur un pied d'égalité et c'était une marque énorme en sa faveur dans son esprit.

Elle vit John acquiescer.

\- Vous avez raison, bien sûr que vous avez raison. Je m'excuse Docteur Hooper et je serais honoré si vous preniez également soin de moi.

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère et accepta de lui dire qu'elle vérifierait sa situation dès qu'elle aurait fini de redresser la jambe de Sherlock. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un autre médecin ait accepté qu'elle soit son médecin ; cela ferait plus pour sa réputation qu'une centaine d'autres soldats. Heureusement quand elle passa en revue ses blessures, les siennes étaient bien moins graves que celles de Sherlock et en voie de guérison donc elle n'aurait pas trop de travail supplémentaire à s'occuper de lui et elle se sentit à l'aise pour donner des instructions aux infirmières.

Elle laissa les deux hommes en apprendre d'avantage l'un sur l'autre, mais pas avant que Sherlock ne lui ait rappelé sa promesse de les rejoindre dehors après le déjeuner.

**########**

**Note de fin de chapitre** :

**C'est tellement Sherlock de se moquer des conventions... Et ça ne déplait pas trop à Molly on ne va pas se mentir. Bon ça y est Watson a rejoint la team !**

**Conscription : mot officiel pour dire service militaire obligatoire **

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer cette fiction n'aura pas de nouveaux chapitres tous les soirs mais je posterai les mercredis et les samedis ou dimanches (+ quelques petits chapitres bonus par-ci, par-là). J'espère que ça vous plait! N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques ou à partager vos réactions. ça me fait toujours très plaisir! xxx**


	4. Chapitre 4

Molly ne sut plus où donner de la tête pour le reste de la matinée, il semblait que la découverte d'avoir un patient avait fait disparaitre la réserve autour d'elle lui en donnant plus et elle eut bientôt une salle d'hommes qui compta sur elle pour leurs soins et traitements. Les infirmières étaient toujours un peu hautaines avec elle mais elle savait qu'avec le temps elles s'en remettraient, elle avait juste besoin d'être patiente.

Elle faillit manquer le déjeuner et fut l'une des dernières à entrer dans la salle à manger, se précipitant sur un sandwich désormais croustillant avec de la soupe tiède. Elle s'en fichait, c'était tellement bien de se sentir utile et tout cela c'était grâce à Sherlock qui avait cru en elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était presque 14h30 ce qui la fit courir dans les escaliers pour pouvoir sortir du bâtiment sombre et finalement sentir le soleil sur son visage pour la première fois de la journée. Alors qu'elle se tenait sur les marches de l'entrée elle regarda autour d'elle les groupes d'hommes éparpillés dans l'herbe et même au loin sur le quai. Beaucoup de patients étaient en convalescence et pouvaient se débrouiller pour sortir se joindre à ceux qui devaient utiliser une chaise roulante ou être aidés par les infirmières. Certains jouaient aux cartes et fumaient, tandis que d'autres, en particulier ceux qui souffraient de stress post traumatique semblaient juste s'asseoir et regarder au loin.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de repérer Sherlock, sa crinière de boucles sombres se démarquait, et elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où il était assis dans un vieux fauteuil roulant en osier branlant.

\- Alors vous avez enfin réussi. J'ai pensé que vous aviez peut-être oublié.

Il sembla presque grossier et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son ton boudeur.

\- Le Docteur Watson n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Il l'était mais il s'est plaint qu'il faisait trop froid et est rentré. Je pense qu'il voulait juste l'aide d'une infirmière aux cheveux noirs qui a attiré son attention.

\- Oh.

Molly rougit, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

\- Asseyez-vous, je déteste avoir à lever les yeux vers les gens surtout quand je ne peux pas me tenir debout.

Molly tira une des chaises de jardin qui restaient dehors qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau, et s'assit pour profiter de la fraîcheur de l'air qui venait de l'eau. Il y avait quelques bateaux sur le Solent et elle suivit leur progression pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Sherlock la regardait à son tour. Elle rougit et baissa un peu la tête.

\- Parlez-moi de vous Molly. Je peux déjà voir que vous êtes enfant unique de parents de la classe moyenne, alors qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie d'être médecin. Je pense que peut-être votre père était dans la profession. J'ai raison ?

Sa mâchoire tomba.

\- Oui, vous avez bon sur tous les points. Sauf… mon père est mort juste avant mes 15 ans. Il a laissé juste assez d'argent pour entretenir ma mère et moi et pour m'envoyer dans une école de médecine. Ma mère détestait l'idée mais elle savait que mon père m'y avait encouragé et que c'était ce que je voulais vraiment alors elle l'a finalement acceptée.

\- Ne me dites pas… qu'elle aurait préféré que vous vous mariez et que vous ayez des enfants comme une gentille petite fille.

Il courba sa lèvre vers le haut dans un sourire qui réchauffa son cœur.

Elle gloussa.

\- Ça c'était simple à trouver. C'est ce que toutes les mères semblent vouloir pour leurs filles.

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas intéressée. Pourquoi ?

Elle rougit une fois encore et se demanda ce qui la rendait si susceptible au sujet de cet homme. Elle n'avait jamais eu tendance à rougir auparavant.

\- Eh bien, je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas me marier et avoir une famille mais je ne veux pas que ce soit tout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai vu comment mon père était capable de diagnostiquer les maladies des gens, combien son travail était important et à quel point il en tirait du plaisir et je voulais ce qu'il avait mais…

Elle s'interrompit et Sherlock sentit qu'elle était sur le point de mentionner quelque chose.

\- Allez-y… Qu'alliez- vous dire ?

\- Non… ce n'est rien. Juste une envie sans intérêt, vous allez penser que je suis folle si je vous le dis.

\- Je pense que vous savez déjà que mes décisions sur les gens ne sont pas basées sur les opinions de la société donc si vous ne dites qu'à une personne votre « envie sans intérêt » pourquoi ne pas le faire avec moi.

Elle hésita seulement pendant quelques secondes. Elle réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il avait raison, il avait déjà fait ses preuves… alors pourquoi pas, elle n'avait jamais vraiment dit ça à quelqu'un et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui le partager.

\- D'accord…

Elle mordit sa lèvre pendant une second et prit une profonde inspiration et pendant tout ce temps-là Sherlock l'observa de près.

\- Quand j'étais à l'école de médecine à Londres nous devions travailler sur les morts et j'ai trouvé ça fascinant. Je… J'adorerais travailler en pathologie et étudier les causes de la mort. Est-ce un métier trop morbide pour une femme ?

Sherlock sourit et secoua sa tête.

\- Non, pas du tout je trouve que ça fascinant. Je serais heureux de discuter de certaines de vos réflexions à ce sujet. Vous n'en avez jamais parlé à l'un de vos tuteurs ?

\- J'ai essayé avec l'un deux mais il a eu l'air horrifié. Il m'a tapoté la main et m'a dit que le devoir d'une femme était de se concentrer sur le début de la vie et non sur la fin.

Ce fut alors que Molly se rendit compte de l'heure.

\- Je suis désolée Mr. Holmes. J'ai des obligations à accomplir. Je vous verrai plus tard quand je viendrai changer vos bandages et… merci… d'avoir écouter mes rêves idiots. C'est de l'avoir dit à quelqu'un.

Sherlock inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance et l'observa tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, sa fine silhouette accentuée par sa légère robe d'été et sa ceinture à la taille. Il la trouvait très intéressante, très intéressante en effet.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Ce soir-là, Molly retrouva finalement Mary dans leur chambre. Mary leur fit à toutes les deux une tasse de thé et elles s'assirent ensemble dans le petit coin salon avec la porte d'entrée ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air chaud du soir. C'était en juin, les températures commençaient à monter et les soirées devenaient agréables. Molly craignait cependant les températures élevées de l'été. L'idée de travailler dans l'hôpital, à essayer de garder les patients au frais et les odeurs putrides qui accompagnaient tout ça la fit grimacer.

\- Tu es très attentionnée ce soir. J'ai entendu que tu avais tes premiers patients maintenant, comment ça se passe ?

Molly sourit à son amie et se demanda à quel point elle pouvait se confier à elle.

\- Très bien. J'ai eu de la chance de rencontrer Monsieur Holmes, ce fut lui qui m'a d'abord demandé d'être son médecin et qui a persuadé un autre patient, un médecin rien de moins, de m'avoir comme médecin. C'est parti à partir de là et on m'a donné ma propre salle au second étage. Les infirmières sont un peu difficile mais j'espère que mes compétences prouveront ma valeur.

\- Les infirmières sont toutes des salopes.

\- Mary, comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ?

\- Parce que j'en suis une tu sais. Nous n'aimons rien de plus que les ragots et de rabaisser les médecins… en privé bien sûr, pas en face d'eux, et pas en face de ceux qui sont beaux.

Elle lui lança un petit sourire et Molly secoua sa tête aux confidences de son amie et à ses valeurs choquantes. Dès le moment où elles s'étaient rencontrées, elle avait clairement dit qu'elle s'était engagée dans les soins infirmiers pour se trouver un médecin pour mari.

\- Tu sais je n'ai pas les avantages de la naissance Molly. J'ai dû faire mon propre chemin dans le monde et je saisirai chaque opportunité qui m'est donnée et je suis déterminé à aussi m'amuser en cours de route.

Molly aurait aimé être aussi courageuse que Mary. Elle savait qu'elle était sûre d'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de médecine en tant que médecin mais inversement, elle était très peu sûre d'elle quand il s'agissait d'attirer un homme, elle n'avait simplement aucune expérience.

\- Alors, ce Mr. Holmes, comment est-il ?

\- Eh bien, il est Capitaine. Il a reçu une blessure à la jambe d'un tir d'obus quand il sauvait le médecin qui a également été amené avec lui, un John Watson, c'est l'autre patient dont je t'ai parlé. Il doit être très courageux d'avoir fait une telle chose. Il a cependant des opinions très anarchiques, ce qui explique en partie pourquoi il m'a choisi comme médecin. Je trouve qu'il est fascinant de parler avec lui.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Quand Molly regarda son amie elle vit son sourcil se hausser et le sourire en coin sur son visage.

\- Mary je ne voulais pas dire…Je… Il est mon patient.

\- Oui, mais est-il aussi beau que fascinant ?

Molly savait qu'elle rougissait.

\- Je… Eh bien, je crois qu'il l'est. Il est grand et svelte, avec de magnifiques boucles sombres sur la tête et des yeux qui semblent voir jusqu'à mon âme et ses lèvres sont pleines et…

\- Assez, assez, je pense que je vais devoir voir cet Adonis moi-même, ta description me donne envie d'une histoire d'amour à moi.

Molly secoua la tête.

\- Non, mais sérieusement Mary, je ne peux rien poursuivre avec lui. Il est mon patient et je dois me montrer au-dessus de tout ça.

Mary renifla de dérision.

\- Eh bien tu peux essayer de combattre tes sentiments mais si c'est de l'amour il finira par l'emporter.

Cinq heures plus tard alors que Molly montait changer les bandages de Sherlock, les paroles de Mary étaient toujours présentes dans son esprit. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était amoureuse mais elle savait qu'elle était en danger, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait juré de l'aider à guérir, de le guérir, et elle avait l'intention de le mener à terme, elle devait juste protéger son cœur autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Cette fois quand elle entra dans la pièce elle vit qu'il dormait son bras posé sur le côté, les petites marques de piqûres de ses injonctions de morphine se détachant de sa peau pâle.

Elle marcha aussi doucement qu'elle le put en se déplaçant pour déshabiller sa jambe et changer ses bandages. Elle était satisfaite de ses progrès jusqu'à présent. Quand il était arrivé, la blessure sentait mauvais et les bandages étaient sales. La re-fracture de l'os avait été vital et elle avait aussi dû couper la chair infectée avant de recoudre la plaie.

Alors que les dommages étaient encore terribles à voir, la blessure était d'une couleur et d'une odeur saines et le os de sa jambe étaient droits et se remettaient bien. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du reste et elle lui laissa une note pour qu'il prenne un bain au lit au matin. Elle savait que pas tous les médecins se souciaient de la propreté de leurs patients mais Molly croyait en une approche holistique de ses soins, qui incluait tous les aspects du séjour d'un homme à l'hôpital.

Il ne bougea pas beaucoup tandis qu'elle travaillait mais elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir à quelques reprises, surtout lorsqu'elle dû bouger sa jambe pour fixer ses bandages. Ses yeux lui montrant que son injection de morphine était encore très récente.

Alors qu'elle le recouvrait de la couverture il sourit.

\- Tu es là… mon ange… ma Molly.

Elle le fit taire.

\- S'il vous plait Mr. Holmes, ne dites pas de telles hoses, ce n'est pas bien.

Il ferma ses yeux et poussa un soupir.

\- Pfft… Je dis ce que je pense.

En quelque secondes sa respiration se calma et elle sut que ce n'était que le sommeil et la morphine qui parlaient.

**Notes de chapitre**

**La magie du sub-conscient… **

_**Holistique : qui s'intéresse à son objet dans sa globalité. **_

**Petite info de l'auteure**** (pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui m'incruste pour jouer les Stéphane Bern) : la première femme pathologiste à plein temps au Royaume-Uni n'a été nommée qu'en 1985 ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'étais choquée que ça ait pris autant de temps. **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Petite note de la traductrice**** : ce que je traduis comme le bain au lit, c'est le fait de laver un patient sans le bouger de son lit. Je ne sais pas s'il existe un terme médical précis. **

**########**

Le lendemain matin, Molly alla d'abord voir son service, étant confiante que Mr. Holmes et Dr Watson iraient bien pendant deux heures. Deux nouveaux hommes avaient été ajouté à la cohorte dans la nuit et elle devait évaluer leurs besoins et leur établir un programme de soin par les infirmières. Ce fut donc en fin de matinée qu'elle se rendit chez ses deux autres patients. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle put entendre des cris.

\- Lâchez- moi, femme. Je refuse d'être tripoté par quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré auparavant, c'est insupportable.

Elle entra dans la salle et Mary se tourna vers elle avec un regard exaspéré sur le visage.

\- Docteur Hooper, votre patient refuse son bain au lit. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se comporter comme un bébé à cause de ça avant.

Molly eut du mal à ne pas sourire au commentaire de Mary et à l'expression d'indignation de Sherlock.

\- Infirmière Morstan, ce n'est pas votre service habituel, pas vrai ?

\- Non mais j'ai échangé avec l'infirmière Bridges ce matin, elle avait besoin de changement.

Mary fit un clin d'œil à Molly et Molly n'arriva pas à croire que Mary ait été si sournoise.

\- Mr. Holmes, s'il vous plait parlez-moi vos problèmes concernant le bain au lit… C'est important que nous vous gardions, vous et votre blessure, propres.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent.

\- Je déteste être tripoter par quelqu'un qui n'a aucun lien avec moi. Je déteste être touché même dans le meilleur des cas, dit-il, pour la plupart par-dessus son épaule dans la direction de Mary et ne remarqua pas que Molly commençait à relever ses manches.

\- Infirmière Morstan, si vous pouviez vous occuper des besoins du Docteur Watson je vais m'occuper du bain au lit de Mr. Holmes.

\- Certainement Docteur.

Molly vit le sourire en coin que Mary lui lança et elle souhaita qu'elles soient en privé afin qu'elle puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais Mary passa devant le fin rideau qu'elle avait tendu entre les lits et Molly put l'entendre se présenter et parler à John.

\- Bien, Mr. Holmes, commençons.

Il s'appuyait sur ses coudes en respirant lourdement et en la fixant avec une totale surprise.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas ? Vous avez dit que vous préfériez que ce soit quelqu'un que vous connaissiez et comme vous connaissez très peu de gens ici, il faudra que ce soit moi.

\- Mais… mais vous êtes médecin. Ce n'est pas votre travail.

\- Non, mais comme vous l'avez dit, pourquoi être lié par les règles et les règlements. Allez, asseyez vous et enlevez votre blouse.

\- Laissez-moi au moins me laver le visage.

\- Bien.

Elle lui tendit un gant de toilette et le regarda se frotter le visage et le cou, grimaçant quand il atteignit quelques petites entailles et coupures qui recouvraient encore son corps.

Puis il redonna le tissu et tira sa blouse par-dessus sa tête avant de la jeter au sol.

Molly se rendit soudain compte à quel point son cœur battait fort et à quel point elle se laissait aller. Elle avait fait prendre des bains à son père quand il avait été malade, avait aider sa mère dans les derniers jours de son père, mais ça semblait tellement différent. Sa bouche s'assécha et elle remarqua un léger tremblement de ses mains alors qu'elle essorait le tissu dans l'eau chaude. Elle vit Sherlock se coucher en attendant ses soins et elle dut prendre une profonde respiration pour essayer de se calmer avant de pouvoir commencer.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Sherlock s'allongea et ferma ses yeux en se demandant comment il avait réussi à se mettre dans cette situation et pourquoi ça semblait si dangereux. Il aurait dû laisser l'infirmière s'occuper du bain et être condamné.

Au premier contact des mains de Molly sur sa peau il comprit pourquoi il avait senti le danger ; il sentit toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses s'animer et il dut prendre de profondes respirations apaisantes pour ne pas lui montrer sa réaction. Comment cette petite femme insignifiante pouvait-elle le faire réagir comme ça ?

Au début, ses mouvements furent timides et erratiques mais elle sembla prendre confiance en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, utilisant le tissu pour faire de long mouvements sur la peau de son bras et de son torse. La plupart du temps, c'était le tissu qu'il sentait mais de temps en temps elle plaçait sa main sur lui, ou caressait sa peau là où le tissu avait nettoyé et il pouvait la sentir l'affecter à chaque fois. Il ressentait intensément depuis quand il n'avait pas couché avec une femme et s'il n'avait pas eu mal à la jambe, la morphine s'étant dissipée, il aurait été en danger de lui montrer trop clairement son attraction.

Elle avait atteint sa hanche et sa cuisse sur le côté droit et l'eau était chaude et apaisante, même si sa main douce sur sa peau laissait une trainée de sensations érotiques qui lui firent se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il se surpris à vouloir plus de son toucher qu'à en vouloir moins. Il dû se retourner légèrement pour qu'elle puisse laver son dos et il sentit sa légère hésitations avant qu'elle ne se mette à assaillir son dos. Elle ne descendit pas sous son genou de ce côté à cause de sa blessure, alors elle sécha le côté droit et remit les couvertures sur lui avant de déplacer les bols d'eau pour qu'elle puisse répéter la même chose sur sa gauche.

Alors qu'elle se déplaçait, il ouvrit finalement ses yeux et la regarda. Elle lui offrit un timide sourire et il remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient dilatés, alors il semblait qu'elle trouvait cela aussi excitant que lui. Il la vit respirer profondément, puis elle retira doucement les couvertures de son côté gauche en veillant encore une fois à couvrir ses parties intimes, respectant sa dignité, le peu qui lui restait dans ce lieu.

Une fois encore son toucher fut tendre mais sûr. Tandis qu'elle lavait son bras et sa main, la tenant dans sa propre main gauche alors qu'elle essuyait avec sa main droite et il fut tenté d'enrouler ses doigts avec les siens et de les tenir étroitement. C'était comme si son corps trahissait son esprit et il essayait de le combattre mais les sensations physiques étaient trop importantes.

Alors qu'elle bougeait ses mains sur son torse et le long de ses cotes, elle s'arrêta et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Comment trouvez-vous la nourriture ici, Mr. Holmes ?

Il fronça les sourcils face à l'étrangeté de sa question avant de réaliser qu'elle avait remarqué sa perte de poids, ses côtes étaient plus marquées qu'il y a quelques semaines.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça vaut difficilement une après-midi à prendre le thé au Savoy.

\- Vous devez garder votre force physique, c'est important pour votre rétablissement. Je vais voir avec les infirmières si on ne peut pas améliorer les choses.

\- Merci.

Il détestait se sentir si impuissant ici et devoir être redevable de quelqu'un, cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses sentiments internes mais il n'avait simplement pas le choix. Il dépendait de cette femme et de ses soins.

Cette fois lorsqu'elle atteignit sa hanche elle sembla hésiter et il l'observa tandis qu'elle semblait mener une bataille interne avec elle-même et un instant plus tard il sut pourquoi quand elle se déplaça un peu plus loin sous les couvertures, passa le tissu sur ses testicules et entre ses jambes.

Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas laisser échapper un couinement très peu viril et douloureux, ou pas douloureux, cela envoya une pulsation de sang dans sa virilité qui le fit à moitié asseoir en état de choc.

\- Je… Je m'excuse Mr. Holmes. C'est une pratique courante j'en ai peur.

\- Maudite femme je peux laver mes parties intimes moi-même.

Il y eut un rire de Watson juste de l'autre côté du rideau et Sherlock tourna la tête avec colère vers le son, remarquant à peine que Molly commençait rapidement à s'occuper de sa jambe.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, mec. C'est humiliant d'être lavé comme un enfant. Je suis ici uniquement à cause de toi.

\- Allonge-toi et profites-en, Holmes. C'est le plus proche contact féminin que tu auras ici.

Lorsque Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à Molly, elle était rouge vif d'embarras et il se sentit un peu coupable par le caractère inapproprié de leur conversation. Il se rallongea et resta silencieux pendant le reste de la séance bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de penser que son toucher lui manquait lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

Ce fut une agréable surprise au déjeuner quand le Docteur Watson et lui reçurent leur repas pour découvrir que le pain et le fromage rassis avaient été remplacé par du pain frais et un bouillon de viande. L'infirmière qui le leur livra sembla énnervée.

\- Ordre du médecin. Vous allez tous les deux suivre un régime à haute teneur en protéines pendant les prochaines semaines pour vous aider à vous rétablir, mais si vous me demander ça n'a totalement aucun sens, y'a rien de mal avec le repas normal que tout le monde a.

Sherlock se moqua:

\- Et dites-moi combine d'autres de vos patients survivent avec du pain rassie et de la bouillie… au moins la moitié ou moins de la moitié ?

Elle rouspéta et partit pendant que les deux hommes mangeaient et que les autres hommes de la salle se plaignait de leur propre nourriture ou du manque de nourriture. A la fin de la journée, tous avaient demandé à être soigné par Molly et elle découvrit que sa charge de travail depuis qu'elle avait commencé, croissait de façon exponentielle.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Il était plus de huit heures quand elle rentra finalement dans sa chambre et elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle tomba sur son lit tout habillée. Mary arriva une heure plus tard la réveillant involontairement et alors que Molly se préparait à se mettre au lit Mary alla leur faire une tasse de thé à toutes les deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'assirent toutes les deux dans leur chemise de nuit sur leur lits, tressant leurs longs cheveux, prêtes pour aller dormir.

Mary fut la première à parler et elle garda sa voix basse pour que leur conversation ne puisse pas être entendre par aucune fille dans les pièces adjacentes.

\- Alors, c'était comment ?

Molly savait de quoi Mary parlait mais elle se surprit à tergiverser.

\- Comment c'était quoi ?

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Comment c'était… de donner à Mr Holmes son bain au lit ? Tu as semblé mettre beaucoup de temps.

Molly se renfrogna en boudant.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en donner. Peut-être avec de la pratique j'irai plus vite.

Mary haussa un sourcil.

\- Oh, donc tu vas lui donner tous ses bains au lit à l'avenir ?

Molly savait qu'elle rougissait.

\- Arrête ça, tu fais passer ça comme inapproprié. Je m'occupais juste de ses besoins. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait pour tous les patients ici ?

\- Oui, mais il semble que nous ayons tendance à le faire pour certains plus que d'autres. Fais attention Molly. Il a déjà été remarqué que tu lui accorde un traitement de faveur et plus de ton temps, tu ne veux pas devenir la cible des commérages.

\- Il était mon premier patient. Je veux juste faire mes preuves c'est tout.

\- Je sais Molly, je comprends mais tu es en train de me dire que tes sentiments n'ont rien à voir avec ça parce que je te dis que cet homme est très attirant. Je peux voir pourquoi tu as des sentiments pour lui. Je dois dire que son voisin le Docteur Watson est plus le genre d'homme qui m'attire ; il est si drôle et très beau. J'ai décidé de rester dans ce service, Bridges s'en fiche et ça me donnera le temps d'user de mon charme sur Watson.

Molly rit. Elle avait déjà vu son amie en action une fois et John n'avait aucune chance. Elle en dit autant à Mary alors qu'elles se glissaient sous les couvertures.

\- Honnêtement Molly, j'espère qu'il m'aime bien. J'ai un bon pressentiment. Bref, bonne nuit.

Molly s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Cette nuit était la première sans être dérangée. La blessure à la jambe de Sherlock semblait mieux et elle avait demandé aux infirmières de changer ses bandages dans la nuit alors qu'elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de s'éloigner un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son cœur se mettre en travers de son chemin même si cela la rendait triste.

**########**

**Note de chapitre :**

**C'est chaud à l'hôpital ! Molly en profite bien et voilà même que sa carrière décolle mais bon on ne va pas se mentir on connait tous le chouchou de la maîtresse pas vrai ? Quoi que Sherlock pourrait devenir un peu jaloux. **

**Quant à Mary elle a trouvé son docteur on dirait… xxx**


	6. Chapitre 6

Sherlock avait également décidé la veille d'essayer d'étouffer ses sentiments pour son médecin mais quand les infirmières l'avaient réveillé dans la nuit pour repanser sa jambe il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être mécontent que ce ne soit pas elle.

Son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée au fil de la matinée et il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle. A la fin, il s'en prit à l'une des infirmières alors qu'elle venait soigner le patient dans le lit en face de lui.

\- Où est mon médecin ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore venue aujourd'hui ?

L'infirmière blonde était celle qui avait essayé de le laver dans son lit la veille et elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Le docteur Hooper est très demandée. Elle a beaucoup de patients à soigner, vous n'êtes plus le seul. Je suis sûre qu'elle viendra s'occuper de cette salle quand elle le pourra.

Cela ne servit qu'à mettre Sherlock de mauvaise humeur et même John, qu'il avait rapidement considéré comme plus qu'une simple connaissance désormais, ne réussit pas à lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

\- Nom de Dieu, je l'ai choisie parce que je pensais qu'elle me donnerait de meilleurs soins que les autres mais elle n'est pas meilleure que les autres médecins de ce foutu endroit. Je ne deviendrai pas une statistique de plus, jamais.

John secoua la tête.

\- Mais que proposes-tu de faire à ce sujet, mon vieux ? Il y a des centaines de patients ici et le personnel est à pied d'œuvre pour répondre à tous nos besoins. Pourquoi devrait-elle te faire des faveurs et pas aux autres ?

Sherlock s'assit et contempla ses options, ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il la respectait trop pour essayer le chantage et de toute façon il n'avait rien sur elle. La corruption était aussi hors de question, elle avait beaucoup trop de valeurs morales pour ça. La seule option qui lui semblait s'offrir à lui, lui donna des scrupules. Il n'était pas opposé à séduire une femme pour ses propres besoins mais dans le passé, la seule occasion où il l'avait fait, il n'avait pas été attiré par la femme en question et, en toute honnêteté, il ne pouvait pas dire ça de la belle docteure Hooper, surtout après CE lavement au lit.

John s'assit sur le côté du lit et le regarda.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Je pense que je pourrais la séduire. Elle est déjà attirée par moi, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour la pousser dans la bonne direction et alors j'aurai la garantie d'avoir l'attention que je veux.

John fronça les sourcils et secoua sa tête.

\- Je ne sais pas Holmes. Elle a l'air d'être innocente quand il s'agit d'amour. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une chose décente à faire. Si tu as besoin d'affection féminine je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'infirmières qui sont… disons un peu plus expérimentées.

Sherlock s'esclaffa :

\- Ce n'est pas d'affection dont j'ai besoin, ce n'est pas important, c'est de l'attention. J'ai besoin de savoir que mes soins sont une priorité… Que je sois maudit si je reste ici un moment de plus que nécessaire. Elle s'est assurée que je garde ma jambe, mais maintenant je dois me remettre sur pied, j'ai besoin de ma mobilité. Je déteste être coincé dans ce foutu lit comme un invalide.

Il frappa ses poings de chaque côté de son corps, frappant le matelas avec colère.

\- Ce fut à ce moment que Molly passa la porte et qu'elle regarda Sherlock en état de choc. Pendant un moment il se demanda si elle n'avait pas que trop entendu leur conversation mais il devint vite évident qu'elle n'avait entendu que son dernier emportement.

\- Mr. Holmes, je comprends votre frustration mais une blessure aussi grave que la vôtre prend du temps à guérir. Nous pouvons commencer à vous donner des béquilles la semaine prochaine, environ, si vous avez besoin de plus de mobilité, et je peux faire en sorte que vous soyez de nouveau amené à l'extérieur cette après-midi pour prendre l'air.

John vit le changement se produire sur Sherlock, tel un acteur qui monte sur scène pour prendre sa réplique.

Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur et tendit la main.

\- Si je dois sortir, promettez-moi que vous me rejoindrez Molly. J'ai apprécié notre conversation l'autre jour et j'aimerais la poursuivre.

John regarda la pauvre docteur rougir et faire un pas hésitant vers l'avant.

\- Eh bien, c'est très gentil à vous de dire ça Mr. Holmes mais je… Je suis très occupée et ce ne serait pas vraiment approprié.

\- Pffft qui se soucie de ce qui est approprié. Nous nous entendons, nous avons des intérêts communs, c'est tout. Et vous méritez une pause, prendre soin de nous tous doit être très fatigant. L'air que vous dites me fera du bien doit être tout aussi bénéfique pour vous. Je refuse absolument d'y aller si vous ne venez pas avec moi… S'il vous plait, dites que vous viendrez.

John leva les yeux au ciel. La fille n'avait aucune chance contre cet assaut. Il la vit rougir de plus en plus et elle bégaya un peu plus tandis qu'elle acceptait timidement et ils décidèrent qu'elle reviendrait pour le faire sortir en chaise roulante juste avant le thé.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Molly revint comme promis et après avoir eu de l'aide pour l'installer dans le fauteuil roulant, ils partirent. Sherlock fut surpris de voir à quel point il s'était senti faible lorsqu'il avait essayé de se soulever avec ses bras. Il détestait la lenteur de tout ce processus et il aborda le problème avec Molly alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans les couloirs.

\- Alors, quand puis-je commencer à utiliser les béquilles ?

\- Eh bien, normalement, j'attendrais encore quelques semaines…

\- Des semaines ! Non, impossible. Je m'affaiblis de jour en jour, mentalement et physiquement, à être assis dans cette foutue pièce.

\- Umm… Je suppose que nous pourrions essayer dans quelques jours, mais vous devrez faire très attention à votre jambe et ce sera très douloureux.

Ils sortirent à la lumière du jour et Sherlock se surprit à plisser les yeux face à la luminosité après l'intérieur sombre de l'hôpital. Il dût lever la main pour se protéger les yeux, clignant des yeux pour tenter de s'acclimater un peu. C'était un autre symptôme d'être coincé dans ce bâtiment et il détestait ça, il se sentait presque claustrophobe.

\- Je me fiche de la douleur, on commence demain. Vous pouvez toujours m'avoir de la morphine si j'en ai besoin.

Molly l'arrêta près de quelques sièges disponibles et s'assit.

\- Mr. Holmes qui est le médecin ici vous ou moi ? Vous devez faire attention à la quantité de morphine que vous prenez. J'ai lu dans de récentes revues médicales que cela pourrait créer une dépendance. Dans certains milieux on l'appelle « la maladie du soldat ». Maintenant, je vais vous donner vos béquilles, mais je déciderai des anti-douleurs que vous aurez, est-ce qu'on se comprend ?

Les narines de Sherlock se dilatèrent et aspira ses lèvres tout en les mordant légèrement tandis qu'il pesait ses options mais elle le tenait à la gorge.

\- Bien, c'est un deal. Maintenant, distrayez-moi de tout cela.

Il fit un geste de la main autour d'eux indiquant les autres patients.

\- Parlez-moi de votre passage à l'école de médecine. Je peux voir que vous avez été formé à Londres mais pas dans quel hôpital.

Il vit son visage s'illuminer tandis qu'elle parlait de son passage à Barts et il aimait entendre son enthousiasme.

\- J'adorerais y retourner, après la guerre, s'ils me reprennent. Et vous Mr. Holmes, qu'est-ce que la vie vous réserve quand tout cela sera terminée ?

\- J'ai un appartement sur Baker Street où j'aimerais beaucoup retourner. Je commençais tout juste à me lancer dans un nouveau passe-temps de criminologie et à apprendre à lire les gens à partir de petits signes : j'appelle cela de la déduction. C'est quelque chose que j'avais l'habitude faire dans ma jeunesse mais j'ai rencontré un homme avant la guerre, un inspecteur de Scotland Yard appelé Lestrade, et j'ai pu l'aider à attraper un tueur grâce à mes compétences. Je l'ai trouvé très captivant et c'est ce que j'espère continuer à faire.

Il sourit ouvertement et avança un peu.

\- Mais qu'en est-il de l'amour Molly ? Vous avez dû avoir des prétendants pendant votre passage à Barts et avant, vous n'êtes pas une jeune fille et pourtant vous êtes attirante, je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez mariée ou tout du moins fiancée à ce jour.

Elle secoua la tête à son impudence et il vit à quel point elle était jolie quand elle rougissait.

\- Je voulais me concentrer sur mes études quand j'étais à Londres. Il m'avait fallu tellement de temps pour être accepté que je ne voulais pas ruiner les choses avec un quelconque engagement.

\- Et avant ça, il devait y avoir un galant là où vous avez grandi… oui, je peux le voir à votre expression qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Parlez moi de lui.

\- C'était juste un garçon du coin, Tom, nous avons grandi ensemble et il était assez gentil mais…

\- Oui allez-y.

Sherlock se surprit à se pencher à nouveau en avant, plus intéressé par ce sujet qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. Il se surprit à espérer que cela n'avait jamais était trop sérieux. Il avait pensé que Molly était vierge et il réalisa soudain à quel point il voulait avoir raison dans sa déduction. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait été salie par la main d'un autre homme.

\- Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, il était gentil, mais en grandissant j'ai réalisé… eh bien qu'il n'était pas supérieur à moi en matière de connaissance et mon père m'a mis en garde contre la formation d'un attachement. Il voulait que je sois avec un homme qui me mette au défi intellectuellement et il disait que c'était une chose rare que la plupart des hommes préfèrent une femme qui est moins intelligente qu'eux. Il avait raison, Tom était trop traditionnel et quand j'ai annoncé mon intention d'aller à Londres et d'étudier son intérêt pour moi s'est dissipé. J'étais tout de même triste d'apprendre sa mort dans la Somme, il y a presque deux ans.

Elle eut l'air tellement larmoyante que Sherlock dû tout faire pour ne pas tendre le bras et essayer de la réconforter. Il fronça les sourcils face à l'étrangeté de ses propres réactions et quand elle le vit, elle lui demanda s'il préférait retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Non, non je vais bien. Il nous reste dix minutes encore et j'aimerais profiter au maximum de ma liberté.

\- Parlez moi de l'endroit où vous avez grandi alors Mr. Holmes.

\- C'était surtout à la campagne, nous avons un domaine familial dans le Buckinghamshire. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse avant de partir à l'école. Mon frère et moi étions tous les deux précoces et il a terminé ses études initiales à 14 ans et moi à 15. Je suis allé à Oxford, j'ai étudié la chimie et j'ai abandonné à 17 ans. J'ai peur que ma vie après ça soit devenue assez dissolue. Je ferais mieux de ne pas vous raconter d'histoires de cette époque, vous êtes bien trop innocente et je ne voudrais pas vous corrompre.

Il vit comment ses yeux se dilatèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, sa poitrine se soulevant et tombant avec sa respiration. Il trouva intéressant qu'elle soit attirée par son aveu de comportement plutôt que repoussée par celui-ci, comme le seraient la plupart de sa classe et de son rang. Oui, Molly Hooper n'était pas un exemple normal de son sexe, elle avait un feu en elle et elle le passionnait. Il se demandai comment elle serait au lit, aucun doute timide et nerveuse tout d'abord comme n'importe quelle vierge, mais il pariait qu'elle prendrait vie sous ses doigts et que s'il n'avait pas blessé il serait tenté de la corrompre complètement.

**#######**

**Eh bien on dirait que Sherlock a trouvé un nouveau passe-temps même si il ressemble de plus en plus à un petit garçon ^^. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! xxx**


	7. Chapitre 7

Finalement, un léger revers dans la santé de Sherlock fit qu'il dut attendre quelques jours de plus avant de pouvoir tenter les béquilles. Il avait pris froid, une de ces petites saloperies et maladies qui sévissent dans un hôpital, et son état de faiblesse l'avait fatigué beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait normalement. Molly avait été très attentive, ce qui le mit d'assez bonne humeur, et elle lui avait fait savoir que ce n'était probablement pas une mauvaise chose qu'il ait été retardé car elle sentait que c'était trop tôt pour lui de tenter de marcher.

Il avait dû se contenter d'en apprendre plus sur le Docteur Watson et à faire des exercices mentaux en commençant à déduire les autres patients. Comme il l'avait constaté dans le passé, les gens n'aimaient pas beaucoup qu'on parle d'eux et la plupart des autres hommes désormais l'ignoraient ou lui disaient de la fermer de manière très colorée. John semblait pourtant fasciné et lui demandait à chaque fois comment il avait vu les signes, lesquels étaient-ce et comment les interpréter. Il avait ensuite essayé d'utiliser lui-même la technique mais ses tentatives avaient été ridicules et n'avaient réussi qu'à faire rire Sherlock haut et fort pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Finalement, le jour vint où Molly arriva avec une paire de béquilles en bois et Sherlock senti immédiatement son humeur s'améliorer.

Il commença par s'asseoir et essaya de bouger sa jambe mais grimaça de douleur.

\- Patience Monsieur Holmes. Nous devons vous donner plus d'anti-douleurs si nous voulons essayer ça.

Elle sortit sa boîte de doses de morphine et il tendit son bras d'anticipation. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le léger frisson qui le traversa quand elle prit son bras avant de lui faire l'injection. Depuis qu'il s'était remis de son rhume, et avec sa jambe en voie de guérison, il était devenu plus conscient de ses appétits sexuels qui commençaient à réapparaitre. Dans le passé, il se serait soulagé en privé. Oui, il connaissait très bien les bordels et les trottoirs qui se trouvaient au bord des tranchées pour servir les hommes en route vers la ligne du front mais cela ne l'avait pas intéressé. Les maladies sexuellement transmissibles y étaient monnaie courante et, en effet, il était bien connu que certains hommes essayaient activement d'attraper « la chaude-pisse » afin de passer quelques semaines à l'hôpital pour être soignés plutôt que dans les tranchées. Mais ça n'attirait pas du tout Sherlock.

Le problème était que cet endroit ne se prêtait pas du tout à l'intimité alors il essayait plutôt d'ignorer ses besoins. C'était d'autant plus dur quand Molly était là.

Molly lui passa sa nouvelle robe de chambre, un lot de couleur canneberge que sa mère lui avait envoyé avec une paire de pantoufles en cuir brun dont il ne pouvait qu'en porter une. Il devait admettre qu'il se sentit un peu plus lui-même après les avoir enfilés.

Ils pensaient tous deux qu'il serait plus facile pour lui de commencer avec une béquille et Molly du bon côté pour le soutenir pendant qu'il s'y habituait. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se déplacer, il était donc assis sur le bord du lit et il était un peu en colère contre lui à cause de la nervosité qu'il ressentait. C'était la colère qui lui donna le courage de mettre la béquille sous son bras et, avec Molly soutenant son autre bras, il se força à se lever pour la première en fois depuis presque un mois.

La chute soudaine de sa tension artérielle l'étourdit momentanément et il put vaguement entendre Molly lui dire de prendre une profonde inspiration et de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Une minute plus tard sa vue redevint clair et il se sentit capable de faire son premier pas.

Ils firent de lents progrès hors de la salle et dans le couloir. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent dans la direction la plus calme, vers la cage d'escalier arrière que Molly lui avait dit avoir utilisé lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu visite pendant la nuit, et quand ils tournèrent au coin ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Sherlock respirait fortement à cause de cette activité et Molly le supplia de faire demi-tour.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous surmener Monsieur Holmes. Vous avez très bien réussi pour une première tentative. Venez, on va vous ramener dans votre lit.

\- Au diable mon lit, je déteste ça. Juste… Laissez-moi juste me reposer un moment avant qu'on aille plus loin.

Il relâcha à contre cœur sa taille et s'appuya contre le mur en reprenant son souffle, attristé par sa mauvaise condition physique. Ils avaient à peine parcouru une quinzaine de mètres. Il pouvait encore entendre le sourd bavardage des salles à côté.

Molly regarda par la petite fenêtre d'en face avant de se retourner vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Je suis curieuse Monsieur Holmes…

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez m'appelez Sherlock.

Il lui sourit, appréciant le rougissement qui se répandit sur son visage.

\- S'il vous plait… vous savez que je ne peux pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais agita sa main.

\- Allez-y alors.

\- Si votre famille a une propriété pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentré chez vous pour être soigné par eux, en privé ?

Il soupira, son frère lui avait déjà écrit pour l'implorer de le faire. Il dit à Molly ce qu'il avait dit à Mycroft. « Mes soins ne seraient pas meilleurs là-bas. Il n'y a pas de médecins spécialisés dans les villes autour de ma maison de famille et les médecins de Londres auraient dû venir. Et même si je m'ennuie ici et que j'en ai marre du bruit et des gens, être seul avec personne d'autre que mes parents et leur personnel de maison pour me tenir compagnie aurait été insupportable. Alors je reste ici. »

L'un des membres du personnel apparut au coin du mur et jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur à Molly et Sherlock avant de repartir et de descendre les escaliers. Molly s'avança soudain en réalisant à quel point elle n'était pas chaperonnée.

\- Peut-être devrions nous retourner dans le couloir principal.

Elle fit en sorte de remettre son bras autour de sa taille et de le soutenir mais il les retourna tous les deux de sorte qu'elle ait son dos contre le mur et il s'appuya sur sa béquille en équilibre sur un pied avec sa main libre reposant sur sa hanche.

\- Pas besoin de se presser Miss Hooper. A mon tour de vous poser une question…. Vous a-t-on déjà embrassé ?

Il observa sa brusque inspiration et la couleur sur ses joues s'assombrir.

\- Mr. Holmes… S'il vous plait c'est une chose très impertinente à demander.

Il sourit une fois de plus et la vit mordre sa lèvre avec nervosité.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Être impertinent aurait été de demander si je pouvais vous embrasser tout de suite.

Il fit une pause, l'observant lutter entre son désir pour lui et son éducation. Il se pencha un peu plus prêt et leva la main pour attraper son visage.

\- Je ne m'imposerai pas à toi… Ce n'est pas comme si j'était en mesure de le faire dans mon état actuel. Tu peux partir à tout moment… mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton consentement.

A ce moment-là ses lèvres étaient à peine à un pouce des siennes et il pouvait sentir son parfum délicieusement parfumé si propre et féminin dans ce lieu de puanteur masculine sans fin. Presque imperceptiblement, elle hocha la tête et ce fut la permission dont il avait besoin pour lui voler le baiser qu'il attendait, pour lui voler le baiser qu'il voulait.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment s'évanouir. Elle avait du mal à croire la tournure des événements. Un instant, elle parlait joyeusement avec cet homme étrange, anarchique et magnifique, et maintenant, il s'approchait d'elle pour lui demander la permission de l'embrasser et même si sa tête lui disait de dire non, son corps la trahissait.

Elle pouvait sentir sa main rugueuse sur son visage qui la retenait alors que ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes. Elle avait imaginé son premier baiser, comme la plupart des filles, mais cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle se sentit submergée par lui. Ses lèvres étaient douces bien que le reste de son corps semblât rigide et au lieu que ce soit une chaste pression de lèvres comme elle avait imaginé un baiser, il déplaça sa tête et déplaça sa bouche de telle façon que la sienne s'ouvre, bougeant contre la sienne dans une sorte d'étrange danse qui envoya des étincelles d'énergie dans chaque partie de son corps. Elle se sentait plus vivante et plus femme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Était-ce cela d'être unie à un homme… Elle savait que ce n'était pas possible… Elle savait de par ses connaissances médicales qu'il y avait plus mais ça… cela semblait si intime, elle ne voulait que ça ne s'arrête, jamais.

Elle perdit la notion du temps et le souffle, et quand finalement il s'éloigna elle se sentit étourdie et se rendit compte qu'à un moment elle avait placé ses mains sur sa taille pour se stabiliser.

Quand elle put enfin le regarder elle vit une légère rougeur sur ses joues et un éclat dans ses yeux qui n'était pas là avant. Il parla d'une voix basse qui sembla se répandre en elle.

\- Je pense que vous devriez me ramer à ma chambre avant que je fasse quelque chose que je ne devrais pas Docteur Hooper.

Cette fois, lorsqu'elle s'empara de lui pour le soutenir, elle était très consciente de tous les endroits où leurs corps se touchaient, de la chaleur et de la solidité de son corps. Elle ressentait aussi quelque chose d'autre, un désir d'en avoir plus… tellement plus. La force de ses sentiments la surprit et elle savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner, s'éloigner de lui pour qu'elle puisse les analyser mais elle voulait aussi savoir qu'ils s'embrasseraient à nouveau. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée de ne plus jamais sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes comme ça.

Alors qu'elle l'asseyait sur le bord de son lit, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons devant le Docteur Watson, qui la regardait déjà avec curiosité. Elle savait qu'elle rougissait et qu'elle était essoufflée et elle s'inquiétait… Est-ce que cela se voyait sur son visage, était-elle différente maintenant qu'elle avait été embrassée pour la première fois ?

A la fin, alors qu'elle faisait ses adieux, Sherlock prit son bras légèrement et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- A demain Docteur Hooper, je pense que nous devons répéter tous les jours ce que nous avons fait pour augmenter ma force et peut-être qu'éventuellement nous pourrions aller plus loin.

Elle ne put que hocher la tête avant qu'elle ne parte. Avait-il vraiment sous-entendu ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait sous-entendu ? Elle voulut être choquée et elle l'était, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était qu'elle n'était pas découragée. Elle voulait exactement ce qu'il voulait et elle comptait déjà les heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le revoir. Elle avait tant de choses à confier à Mary cette nuit.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Molly ne fut pas la seule à se confier à une amie. Dès que Molly quitta la pièce, John interrogea son ami à propos de son apparence.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir couru un marathon. Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas trop pour toi ? Et je crains que ce ne soit un poids trop lourd pour le Docteur Hooper… Elle avait le visage plutôt rouge et respirait fortement. C'est trop pour elle Holmes.

Sherlock chassa les inquiétudes de son ami.

\- Pfft elle allait bien. Ses réactions n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait de me soutenir pendant que je marchais.

Watson fronça les sourcils et se pencha plus près.

\- Alors à quoi sont-ils dû ? Ne me dis pas que tu as toujours l'intention de faire du mal à cette fille ?

La voix de Sherlock se baissa à un chuchotement.

\- Nous nous sommes embrassés. Ce n'était rien de plus, je la trouve très divertissante. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me changer les idées.

\- Mais qu'en est-il de sa réputation ?

Sherlock ajusta lentement sa jambe tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit.

\- Sa réputation est sauve, nous avons été discrets et je m'attends à ce que tu le sois aussi.

\- Bien sûr… bien sûr, ça va sans dire… mais tu ne ressens rien pour cette fille et ce n'est pas facile à accepter pour moi.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, choisissant d'ignorer le mécontentement de Watson. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait tort, qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle et il en avait. Il pensait les contrôler mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu tort quand il l'avait embrassé. Il avait senti une poussée d'hormones et d'émotions comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant et il était inquiet inquiet que la vision parfaite du monde qu'il avait de sa vie future puisse être en danger, mais encore plus inquiet qu'elle puisse se lasser de lui avant qu'il ne se fatigue d'elle et qu'il ne veuille pas vivre sans elle. Tout cela lui donna matière à réflexion, mais c'étaient des choses dont il ne voulait pas encore parler ouvertement, pas avec qui que ce soit.

**########**

**Notes de fin de chapitre**

**Que d'émotions ! Sherlock a donc sauté le pas et est bien décidé à recommencer l'expérience… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Des idées pour la suite ? **

**Ma petite info du chapitre : « la chaude pisse » existe vraiment, je ne vais pas vous faire la liste de tous les symptômes, mais en gros c'est une IST qui touchent les hommes comme les femmes mais qui est beaucoup plus visible chez les hommes. **


	8. Chapitre 8

Quand Molly revint dans sa chambre plus le même jour, Mary sut immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle eut l'air d'avoir un temps d'arrêt sur Molly avant de se lever et de guider avec ses mains son amie pour s'asseoir sur le coin de son lit avec elle.

\- Allez… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de sourire.

\- Oh Mary… C'était la meilleure chose au monde. Mr. Holmes… Sherlock, il… Elle baissa la tête se sentant soudainement timide. Il m'a embrassé.

\- Molly… Je suis à la fois heureuse et choquée. Je m'attendais à ce genre de comportement de la part de certaines de mes collègues infirmières mais pas de toi. J'en déduis qu'il s'est déclaré de lui-même.

Molly se trémoussa inconfortablement en repensant à leur conversation. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir qu'il lui ait révélé ses sentiments mais il devait sûrement ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Elle en dit autant à Mary.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as raison mais assure-toi de ne pas trop donner de toi-même sans t'assurer de son affection avant. Les hommes dans cet endroit sont seuls et en quête de réconfort, nous devons nous méfiez d'eux pour qu'ils ne prennent pas de libertés. Mais assez de mon sermon raconte-moi tous les détails, c'était bien ?

\- Comment puis-je dire ce qui est bien ou mauvais alors que je n'ai rien à quoi le comparer ?

\- Donc c'était ton premier baiser ? Maintenant je suis encore plus surprise. Tu dois vraiment aimer cet homme et pourtant il semble tellement abrasif quand je l'ai rencontré. Non pas que ça nous arrête toujours, nous les femmes, quand nous avons des sentiments pour un homme. Quelque fois on les aime acerbes par nature.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lança à Molly un regard si complice que toutes deux explosèrent de rire.

\- Mais ça t'a plu ?

Molly se mordit sa lèvre pendant une seconde et puis hocha la tête.

\- Oui, que Dieu me vienne en aide, oui. Beaucoup. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse à nouveau s'embrasser. C'est si mal de ma part ?

\- Peut-être mais je peux te dire une chose c'est très naturel. Je me souviens de mon premier flirt avec un garçon quand j'avais seulement quinze ans. Oh, c'était un bel été passé avec des réunions secrètes et des baisers volés. Je comptais les minutes jusqu'à ce que je le revoie. Je suis jalouse de toi Molly ; j'aimerais que le Docteur Watson soit aussi direct. Je suis sûre qu'il m'aime bien mais il n'a rien tenté. Je suis presque tentée de le faire moi-même.

\- Mary ! Maintenant c'est à mon tour d'être choquée, tu ne réaliserais sûrement pas une telle idée ?

Mary s'allongea sur son lit en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

\- Oh non je ne le ferais pas ! Je sais qu'il y a au moins deux autres infirmières qui veulent mettre le grapin sur lui donc j'ai besoin d'agir si je veux le sécuriser. Peut-être qu'on peut les faire sortir tous les deux ensemble ? Le temps n'est pas beau demain mais peut-être quand nous aurons un après-midi de congé dans quelques jours, nous pourrions peut-être les inviter à déjeuner dehors avec nous. Il y a une certaine protection à être ensemble, car cela voudra dire moins de commérages de la part des autres membres du personnel. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Molly sourit.

\- Je crois que j'aime beaucoup cette idée.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Le lendemain, Sherlock ne vit pas Molly jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne après le déjeuner pour l'aider à marcher à nouveau. Il se demanda comment elle avait pris les événements de la veille et avait même pensé qu'elle ne viendrait peut-être pas, mais qu'elle enverrait quelqu'un d'autre pour l'assister, mais elle était là et c'était bon signe. Alors qu'elle l'aidait une fois de plus à enfiler sa robe de chambre et à se lever il sut que le test se ferait lorsqu'ils seraient à la porte. S'ils tournaient à gauche elle voulait qu'ils restent en public et qu'il ne répète pas les actions de la veille. Si elle le faisait tourner à droite, tous les jeux étaient faits.

Il put sentir sa nervosité lorsqu'elle enroula son bras autour de sa taille, la sienne reposant sur ses épaules. Sa respiration était peu profonde et son visage un peu vidé de couleur, elle avait à peine parlé tandis qu'il se préparait. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, elle hésita avant de prendre sa décision et de le faire tourner… à droite. Il sourit intérieurement alors même qu'il luttait pour se déplacer avec la béquille alors que sa jambe bandée lui faisait mal et bougeait en même temps que le mouvement.

Cette fois alors qu'ils tournaient au coin, il ne lui donna aucun avertissement, ne demanda pas de consentement car il savait déjà qu'il l'avait.

Il se tourna et, la poussant contre le mur, l'embrassa une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas un premier baiser, c'était blessant et exigeant, il voulait qu'elle sache à quoi cela ressemblait vraiment d'être embrassé par un homme. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il la désirait, qu'elle n'en doute pas. Et plus que tout, il voulait réveiller la bête qu'il savait résider en elle.

Elle gémit contre sa bouche et il put se sentir durcir, reconnaissant que sa robe de chambre épaisse et chère le masque. Il voulait se presser contre elle mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour ce niveau d'intimité, sans parler du fait qu'il se balançait encore sur un pied et une béquille.

Il sentit ses mains se lever autour de son dos avec ses petits doigts s'enfonçant dans le tissu de sa robe de chambre et il aurait voulu que ce soit sa chair nue. Il eut soudain un flashback à la sensation de ses mains le lavant et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de ne pas grogner comme un animal sauvage.

Elle rompit le baiser en haletant mais il ne laissa pas ça l'arrêter. A la place, il embrassa le long de sa mâchoire et jusqu'au cou en suçant et en mordant légèrement la peau, en prenant soin de ne pas la marquer… ça ne serait pas bien que cet accord entre eux soit connu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer les conséquences qu'il connaissait déjà. En tant que femme, on considérerait que c'était de sa faute, elle serait jugée comme une femme dévergondée et sans aucun doute renvoyée de son poste et reviendrait chez sa mère en disgrâce.

Quelque part en chemin, ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux que l'une des infirmières avaient lavé pour lui ce matin. Elle serra ses doigts dans ses boucles et puis les tira et le grognement que Sherlock avait essayé de garder à l'intérieur de lui, sortit. Il se sentit partir au septième ciel face aux sensations qu'elle envoyait à travers son corps, qui sembla culminer dans son aine et il sentit sa longueur durcie se contracter à cause du besoin.

\- Mon Dieu, Molly, ne fais pas ça ou je serai fichu.

\- Ne pas faire quoi ?

Sa voix semblait grave et erratique et il savait qu'elle était aussi affectée que lui par leurs baisers.

\- Mes cheveux… ça, quoi que tu fasses, c'est trop bon.

Elle sourit avec malice et tira une fois de plus, il grogna alors qu'il recapturait ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'elle et qu'il en voulait tellement plus. Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient ailleurs que dans ce couloir à la vue de tous et qu'il soit obligé de garder une oreille attentive à n'importe quel bruit de pas s'approchant.

Finalement, elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine et le poussa légèrement.

\- Je… Je crois qu'on devrait peut-être s'arrêter. J'ai l'impression… Je veux dire, je veux continuer vraiment. J'ai juste…

Il hocha la tête, il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les choses devenaient trop chaudes et ils devaient être prudents.

\- Viens, continuons à marcher. Je vais chercher l'autre béquille et nous verrons si tu peux marcher avec les deux.

Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le mur qu'elle venait de quitter et souhaita qu'il puisse se soulager de sa frustration d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il détestait être si dépendant des autres et détestait encore plus le manque d'intimité. S'il avait été seul il aurait pris son érection dans sa main et il aurait mené ça à bien mais il ne l'était pas et à la place il resta dur et endolori sans promesse de soulagement.

Il était douloureusement conscient que certains des autres hommes de sa chambre n'avaient pas ses scrupules. Ceux qui pouvaient se déplacer allaient aux douches pour se soulager et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas utiliser l'obscurité de la nuit pour se soulager eux-mêmes… malheureusement Sherlock avait le sommeil léger et devait normalement essayer de s'empêcher d'entendre en couvrant ses oreilles avec son oreiller.

Molly revint un moment plus tard avec son autre béquille et au moins l'effort d'apprendre à les utiliser diminua son problème et avant qu'il ne parcoure toute la longueur du couloir aller et retour, il était trop épuisé et souffrait pour penser au désir physique.

Alors que Molly l'ait remit dans son lit, elle semblait un peu nerveuse alors qu'elle entamait une conversation avec lui et le Docteur Watson et Sherlock se demanda pourquoi. Il s'en rendit vite compte lorsqu'elle mentionna avec hésitation que sa colocataire et elle avaient une après-midi de congé dans quelques jours et elle demanda si John et lui voulaient se joindre à elles pour un pique-nique.

\- Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez venir à notre dortoir qui se trouve du côté Est de l'hôpital. Nous sommes dans l'une des cabane en bois que vous pouvez voir de ce côté. Nous pourrions apporter notre table et des chaises à l'extérieur car vous ne pouvez pas vous asseoir sur une nappe de pique-nique. Mary a déjà demandé aux cuisines et ils ont accepté de nous fournir des sandwiches et du gâteau.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en jetant un regard à Sherlock et il se demanda si elle était tellement nerveuse à l'idée de lui demander.

\- Eh bien pour ma part j'apprécierais tout changement dans l'ennui de notre journée. Qu'en dis-tu John ?

John eut un léger froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

\- Est-ce que je connais cette Mary dont vous parlez ?

Molly se mit à sourire.

\- Désolée, j'aurais dû dire… Infirmière Morstan. C'est l'infirmière blonde qui s'est occupé de vous récemment.

Le visage de John s'illumina de telle manière que ni Sherlock ni Molly ne doutèrent de son attirance pour Mary.

\- Ah, l'Infirmière Morstan… Oui, elle semble très aimable. Je serai heureux de me joindre à vous. J'aimerais seulement que nous puissions contribuer d'une manière ou d'une autre… Peut-être que nous pourrions obtenir quelque chose à apporter, qu'en penses-tu Holmes ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons de l'argent et il y a un véritable marché noir dans cet endroit donc je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver quelque chose de convenable.

Molly sourit à nouveau.

\- C'est merveilleux. Je viendrais vous chercher ce jour-là, juste après 13h ? Je pense que nous aurons besoin du fauteuil roulant car c'est probablement un peu loin pour vous sur les béquilles.

\- Non, bon sang, je dois me remettre en m'endurcissant. Je marcherai ou je serai maudit. Dites-nous juste quelle cabane et nous trouverons notre chemin.

Molly rougit un peu à son accès de colère mais hocha la tête.

\- Très bien…. Eh bien je vais le dire à Mary. Je vous verrai demain pour votre prochaine séance d'entraînement physique.

Alors qu'elle partait, John se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre et grimaça à la douleur dans son épaule.

\- Eh bien, eh bien Holmes c'est une jolie petite tournure des événements. Je me demandais comment je pouvais passer du temps avec Mlle Morstan et maintenant je l'ai.

Sherlock l'ignora.

\- Tu as besoin de m'obtenir des vêtements. Je préfère mourir que devoir me présenter en pyjama. Tu connais ma taille et ma carrure, je suis sûr qu'on peut obtenir quelque chose d'approprié.

John acquiesça de la tête et Sherlock se recoucha en souriant. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir l'ironie. Avant sa blessure, si une fille l'avait invité à un pique-nique, il se serait moqué de cette ennuyeuse convention mais on ne choisit pas toujours et cela semblait maintenant être le point culminant de sa semaine. Étant donné l'attirance de Miss Morstan pour son ami il était sûr de pouvoir passer de bon moment avec Molly. Il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'ils envisagent une intimité totale, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avancer les choses un tout petit peu.

**#########**

**Eh bien on dirait que Sherlock avance pas à pas (mauvais jeu de mot je sais) et John n'est pas en reste même si c'est clairement Mary qui manigance tout (c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime)**


	9. Chapitre 9

Au moment où il s'endormit, Sherlock avait presque oublié son « problème » de tantôt mais malheureusement pour lui son corps ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il tomba dans un profond sommeil et ses rêves furent hantés par Molly.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le couloir et cette fois quand il la pressa contre le mur il n'eut pas besoin de s'équilibrer : sa jambe allait très bien. Il se pencha et releva sa longue jupe vers ses hanches, puis la souleva facilement pour que ses jambes nues et minces puissent s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Il se sentait dur et désespéré et voulait être en elle. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne se libère dans son pantalon alors il poussa dans son centre chaud et humide. Sa bouche était sur lui, sa langue se battant contre la sienne, son goût l'enivrant alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en elle. Ses gémissements se mêlèrent aux siens alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa libération se construire délicieusement.

Il caressa sa poitrine de sa main, sentant son mamelon durcir sous son toucher et les bruits qu'elle faisait… chaque gémissement et halètement l'excitait encore plus.

Juste avant sa libération, il sentit qu'elle convulsait autour de lui, son nom tomba de ses lèvres et le fit basculer. Il sentit ses couilles se serrer et son cerveau se vider avec plaisir lorsqu'il sentit sa semence se répandre en elle.

Il vint avec un début et un gémissement en sentant les résidus collants sur sa chemise de nuit et son estomac. Il s'assit en jurant à voix basse alors que l'un des autres hommes lui disait de « se la fermer ».

Il grimaça passant la chemise de nuit part dessus sa tête, essuyant la pagaille sur son estomac avec avant de la jeter sur le sol, puis il passa ses mains à travers ses cheveux humides et moites et sur son visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux et repensait à son rêve. Il n'avait pas été affecté par une femme depuis qu'il était adolescent et cela le troublait et l'effrayait. Il avait toujours cru que tenir à quelqu'un n'était pas un avantage et pourtant, ici, non seulement il se souciait des autres, mais il ne faisait rien pour les empêcher de s'approcher. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce fût un choix qu'il puisse faire parce que bien que l'idée d'être avec elle l'effrayait, la pensée qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre lui donnait mal au ventre.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Sherlock n'était pas le seul à souffrir d'insomnie. Molly n'arrêtait pas de repasser dans sa tête encore et encore leurs baiser. Elle savait qu'elle devrait avoir honte de l'avoir laissé la toucher et l'embrasser ainsi. C'était tellement déplacé et contre tout ce que sa mère et son père lui avaient appris sur la bienséance, mais quand elle était avec lui… oh, quand elle était avec lui, le reste du monde, avec toutes ses restrictions et ses règles, semblaient tout simplement disparaître.

Elle avait eu l'intention de lui demander de lui donner quelques assurances avant de céder à ses baisers mais il ne lui avait pas laissé une chance et, que Dieu lui vienne en aide, elle avait aimé à quel point il avait été fort, lui volant exactement ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'avait jamais cédé à une autre personne comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Il la captivait et l'excitait, lui faisant ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant.

Elle écoutait la respiration régulière de Mary dans le lit à côté d'elle. Elle s'était confiée à elle une fois de plus et Mary avait juste rit et secouer sa tête et lui avait dit qu'elle semblait avoir ça dans la peau. Quand Molly avait demandé ce que Mary « ça » était Mary avait juste répondu « l'amour, Molly, l'amour. »

Elles étaient toutes les deux aussi excitée au sujet de leur pique-nique à venir et Molly avait décidé de porter sa nouvelle et plus belle robe. Elle était très à la mode pour Londres mais un peu _risqué_ pour le Hampshire avec un ourlet à mi-mollet. Elle était faite à partir d'un coton fin et crème foncée et était ornée de petits motifs de cerises rouges. Mary avait joint ses mains et crié de joie quand elle l'avait vue. Elle dévoilait les délicates chevilles de Molly à la perfection, surtout quand il y avait tant de bas et ses meilleures chaussures à talons noirs ; un grand changement par rapport à ses vêtements de travail plus ternes et ses bottes plates.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à passer les jours suivants et, ce qui était irritant est qu'elle savait qu'elle ne verrait pas Sherlock, sauf lorsqu'elle faisait sa tournée de service, car elle devait maintenant remplacer le Docteur Brigson qui rendait visite à sa femme qui venait de donner naissance à leur premier enfant. Cela signifiait que l'un des aide-soignant homme prendrait la relève pour superviser ses promenades et Molly se sentit frustrée de penser à ces occasions perdues.

Cependant, le matin du pique-nique finit par arriver et cela sembla durer un temps atrocement long. Ce fut bien après-midi que Molly finit son travail et elle dû vite retourner à la cabane pour se donner le temps de se changer et de coiffer ses cheveux. Quand elle arriva, Mary était déjà habillée et portait un rouge à lèvre d'un rouge franchement osé. Elle en proposa à Molly, mais elle n'eut pas assez de courage pour l'essayer.

Pendant que Molly se changeait, Mary prépara la nourriture. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais ce serait suffisant et ils avaient leur bouilloire pour faire du thé.

Molly garda ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval mais ajouta un ruban assorti à sa robe pour la rendre un peu plus élégante. Elle se surprit à être plus nerveuse qu'elle ne s'y attendait en jetant un regard à l'horloge et vit qu'il était presque l'heure.

Elle se dépêcha d'aider Mary, reconnaissante que le temps soit chaud et soulagée que la position de leur cabane et des bois leur donne un certain degré d'intimité. Puis elle se sentit coupable d'avoir pensé une telle chose. Elle le rencontrait en compagnie d'autres personnes, ce n'était pas une assignation secrète et cela ne devait pas être le cas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles entendirent des voix d'hommes tandis qu'ils s'approchaient avec Sherlock réprimandant John et en lui disant qu'il avait de mauvaises instructions et qu'ils devaient tourner à droite. Il avait évidemment raison dans sa déduction parce qu'un moment plus tard, ils apparurent à travers les arbres et Molly dut mettre sa main sur sa poitrine pour s'empêcher de haleter sous le choc de cette vision.

Sherlock était à la fois bien rasée et habillé. Il avait en quelque sorte obtenu un pantalon vert foncé et une chemise et une cravate d'un officier de l'armée, ce qu'il était, bien sûr. Molly n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Il avait dû couper la jambe gauche du pantalon pour s'adapter à sa jambe blesser mais l'allure générale ainsi que ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et son visage rasé le rendaient encore plus imposant et plus beau qu'avant. Molly se sentit presque terne en comparaison et elle se demanda ce qu'il voyait en elle.

John les salua chaleureusement et passa à Mary deux bouteilles de vin qu'ils avaient pu acheter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Molly n'avait jamais vraiment bu beaucoup d'alcool, mais quand Mary ouvrit la première bouteille, elle n'eut pas d'objection à prendre un verre, elle sentit que cela pourrait lui donner un peu de courage.

Sherlock s'assit lourdement sur l'une des chaises et accrocha sur le dossier pendant qu'il retient sa respiration. Molly se sentit soudain timide près de lui, il avait presque l'air d'être une personne différente de celle qui gisait dans un lit et qui avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire.

Il n'avait, semble-t-il, aucun scrupule semblable. Il tapota sa jambe valide et lui fit signe de s'assoir.

\- Viens Molly, embrasse-moi.

Molly eut un cri de surprise à son avance et même John sortit un « qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Holmes » mais Sherlock, leur fit à tous un signe avec irritation.

\- Oh pour l'amour de Dieu ce n'est pas comme si personne ici ne savait pour Molly et moi. Je me suis confié à John et je vois dans la réaction non surprise de Mary qu'elle sait aussi pour nous, alors pourquoi nous cacher. Je pensais que le but de cette après-midi était que nous puissions passer du bon temps ensemble pendant que John et Mary apprendraient à se connaître et nous ne pouvons pas faire ça si nous sommes trop occupés à être polis et ennuyeux.

Il ne semblait pas remarquer les regards embarrassés que John et Mary se jetaient l'un et l'autre face à son accès de colère mais il se contenta de tapoter sa jambe à nouveau et tendit les bras attendant que Molly fasse ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et secoua la tête face à son mépris total des conventions sociales, mais elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et s'assit en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal à sa jambe blessée.

Il semblait tellement plus proche et elle put voir chaque tâche de rousseur et chaque cicatrice sur son visage quand il souriait.

\- Voilà c'est mieux comme ça. Maintenant embrasse-moi Molly.

Elle le fit et elle se sentit aussi bien qu'avant. Ils étaient au moins un peu plus chastes étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais quand il la relâcha une minute plus tard, il fut content de voir la couleur plus vive sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

Le pique-nique se déroula très bien avec beaucoup de bavardages, de nourriture et d'alcool. Molly fut surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle ils finirent la première bouteille et avant qu'elle n'en ait conscience elle en était à son troisième verre et sa tête état un peu floue.

Sherlock, sous la pression de John puis de Molly, les régala tous en racontant comme il avait aidé Scotland Yard à attraper un tueur et bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, Molly put dire qu'il était fier de la façon dont ils les avaient tous impressionnés par ses compétences. Molly n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi incroyablement intelligent, il semblait remarquer de petits détails que personne d'autre ne remarquait et pouvait en tisser toute la vie d'une personne.

Il semblait cependant que ses connaissances avaient leurs limites. John lui demanda avec nervosité de leur dire si la terre tournait autour du soleil ou si le soleil tournait autour de la terre et Sherlock leva les mains en signe d'exaspération.

\- Encore une fois, pourquoi es-tu si obsédé par le système solaire… ce n'est pas important.

Il se lança ensuite dans une tirade sur la façon dont il gardait son cerveau libre de toute information non pertinente. Molly ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, mais elle le regardait à la place. Elle était fascinée par ses lèvres quand il parlait et par ses mains quand il faisait divers gestes en l'air ; ses doigts si longs et artistiques. Elle aurait aimé que ses mains soient sur elle en ce moment.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Mary poussa un cri de surprise et que John et Sherlock se tournèrent vers elle avec une expression choquée qu'elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait peut-être vraiment dit à haute voix. Elle se redressa et sut qu'elle devait être rouge vif de mortification mais Mary ria simplement.

\- Docteur Watson, j'aurais besoin de faire un peu d'exercice après toute cette nourriture. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour une promenade dans les bois ?

John se leva immédiatement et lui tendit son bras valide.

\- J'adorerais Mlle Morstan.

Mary lia son bras au sien et haussa un sourcil vers Molly alors qu'elle ramenait Watson sur le sentier.

Elle put les entendre bavarder aisément, les écoutant s'évanouir dans le lointain. Pendant tout ce temps, elle fixa ses mains sur ses genoux ; trop gênée pour lever la tête et regarder Sherlock sans savoir quelle pourrait être sa réaction.

**########**

**Note de fin de chapitre**

**De la glace, beaucoup de glace, s'il vous plait c'est la combustion instantanée qui arrive. **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes de chapitre**

**Les choses commencent à chauffer maintenant, le souhait de Molly que Sherlock pose les mains sur elle commence à se réaliser. **

**#######**

Finalement, Sherlock rompit le silence.

\- Alors, vous voulez que je pose mes mains sur vous. Vous savez que je suis toujours heureux de vous rendre service. Avez-vous une préférence quant à l'endroit ?

Molly ferma ses yeux et secoua sa tête.

\- S'il vous plait ne vous moquez pas de moi Mr Holmes. Je suis tellement gênée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire et je crains que l'alcool ne m'ait monté à la tête.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit ses doigts sous son menton relevant sa tête et la tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin d'être embarrassée. L'alcool fait simplement ressentir nos désirs les plus profonds, c'est tout et vous ne devriez pas avoir honte d'exprimer ce que vous voulez. Si ça peut vous consoler, je veux vous toucher et que vous me touchiez aussi. Pourquoi est-ce si mal ? C'est un désir humain naturel et ce sont seulement nos valeurs victoriennes ridiculement démodées qui nous disent que c'est mal.

Tandis qu'il parlait sa main se déplaça pour envelopper son visage et son pouce caressa sa joue avant de se déplacer lentement sur son menton. Lorsqu'il le passa sur ses lèvres Molly sût qu'elle respirait par à-coup, hésitante et ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle attendait réellement de lui. Son pouce tira sa lèvre inférieur et le poussa dans sa bouche, elle le mordit légèrement en laissant sa langue tracer des formes dessus, observant ses yeux s'assombrir. Il la regarda d'une façon qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

\- Oh Molly, ce que je te ferais si je n'étais pas invalide.

Ses mots laissèrent un étrange sentiment de faiblesse dans son ventre. Elle se sentait… excitée. Elle le voulait et c'est ce qui lui fit dire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire elle-même.

\- Dis- moi… Dis-moi ce que tu ferais.

Il poussa un gémissement et lui fit signe de s'asseoir de nouveau sur ses genoux et elle se retrouva en train de se déplacer, impatiente d'être dans ses bras une fois de plus.

\- Nous commencerions par un baiser, Molly. Un baiser pour sceller notre destin et enflammer notre désir.

Elle ferma les yeux quand sa bouche rencontra la sienne et elle céda, l'embrasant de toute la récente connaissance et l'expérience qu'elle avait. Quand sa langue rencontra la sienne, elle répondit timidement en faisant semblant de refléter ses actions tout en appréciant les bruits qu'il faisait tout comme elle. Elle se sentit presque disparaitre du monde réel alors que ses lèvres se mouvaient contre les siennes et qu'elle bougeait ses mains autour de son cou, jouant avec les cheveux sur sa nuque.

\- Je t'embrasserais la gorge en te goûtant, écoutant tes gémissements, sachant que c'est moi que tu veux.

A nouveau, il fit suivre ses mots par des actes et Molly laissa sa tête basculer en arrière alors qu'elle sentait sa langue laisser une traînée humide le long de son cou avant de sucer la peau à la base de sa gorge.

\- Je te déshabillerais, en prenant mon temps, en regardant ton corps se révéler à moi.

Il tira légèrement sa robe et les bretelles de son sous-vêtement de son épaule tandis que sa bouche suivait le mouvement et il mordilla légèrement la peau de son épaule appréciant le cri de surprise qu'elle lâcha en s'accrochant à lui.

\- Mes vêtements suivraient peu après et je laisserais mes mains explorer chaque centimètre de toi.

Sa main glissa sous l'ourlet de sa jupe et Molly put bientôt le sentir pétrir la peau juste au-dessus du genou. Elle se sentait incroyablement sexuelle et savait absolument qu'elle risquait de se laisser entrainer trop loin, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter. Alors que sa main trouvait le haut de son bas, elle gémit en sentant ses doigts glisser le long de la peau nue de sa cuisse.

Sa voix sembla baisser d'un cran alors qu'une fois de plus il déposait des baisers sur sa gorge.

\- Je voudrais goûter chaque partie de toi Molly. Voudrais-tu de ma bouche sur ta féminité… sur ta poitrine ?

La main qui était sur son épaule s'abaissa pour se poser sur sa poitrine et Molly se sentit s'évanouir. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'être avec un homme pouvait être si exaltant et si agréable physiquement. Elle sentit un désir ardent entre ses jambes qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer mais elle savait juste qu'il était le seul qui pouvait la soulager.

Les images qu'il lui mettait dans la tête ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait pensé avant. Dans toutes ses lectures médicales, il n'y avait aucune mention d'un homme utilisant sa bouche sur une femme de la façon que Sherlock décrivait. Ça avait l'air tellement débauché, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle le voulait, elle le voulait, elle le voulait lui.

Il captura à nouveau sa bouche et elle s'entendit gémir et haleter. De temps en temps, il s'éloignait d'elle, rarement détachant sa bouche alors qu'il lui en disait plus. C'était comme s'il connaissait tout un lexique du langage et de l'imagerie qu'elle ignorait jusqu'alors.

\- Finalement, quand tu seras entièrement prête pour moi, je prendrais ma virilité durcie et je la pousserais dans ta glorieuse chaleur. C'est ce que tu veux Molly ? Tu veux que je t'emmène et que je te fasse mienne ?

Molly faillit gémir de besoin. Elle se déplaça pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ayant besoin de le sentir pressé contre elle. Sa main sur sa poitrine était impitoyable et l'autre sur sa jambe semblait toujours plus haute, mais pas assez haute. Elle se retrouva instinctivement à vouloir se presser contre ses doigts. Ses mains glissaient sur son dos tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau et elle pouvait sentir les muscles se tordre et fléchir sous son toucher et elle souhaita que ce soit sa peau nu qu'elle sentait. Toute l'expérience ressemblait encore étrangement à un rêve.

Cette fois quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent ce fut elle qui parla.

\- Oh Seigneur, Sherlock… S'il te plait… Je… Je me sens tellement éloignée de moi-même. Je sais à peine de quoi j'ai besoin.

Il rit, un petit rire doux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Molly. Je sais exactement de quoi tu as besoin.

Pendant une fraction de seconde sa main commença à se déplacer plus haut, mais il la retira rapidement en même temps que la main qu'il avait sur son sein. Rapidement, il releva la manche de sa robe et lui lissa les cheveux avant de lui donner un rapide baiser.

Il dût voir son expression perplexe parce que, dans un chuchotement bas, il ajouta :

\- John et Mary reviennent.

\- Oh !

Molly se leva mais Sherlock te retint sur son genou.

\- Attend, j'ai besoin que tu restes où tu es le temps que je me reprenne. John ne sera pas aveugle à ma situation.

Quand elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez Molly, tu es médecin, devine.

Son esprit était lent et plein de mélasse alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ses paroles mais elle prit conscience de la dureté se pressant contre sa hanche et soudain réalisa quelque chose que ses manuels de médecine avaient mentionné. Sa virilité devait être gonflé et prête à s'engager dans des rapports sexuels amoureux.

Elle se sentit à la fois choquée et scandalisée mais aussi secrètement fière d'avoir suscité une telle réaction chez lui.

Lorsque John et Mary apparurent, Molly sût qu'elle rougissait et elle ne put s'empêcher de garder un sourire sur son visage. Elle n'était pas trop distraite pour ignorer le fait que John tenait la main de Mary et que les deux semblaient presque aussi heureux et satisfaits qu'elle se sentait.

\- Il fallait que vous reveniez si tôt ? Dit Sherlock d'une voix trainante.

John sembla surpris.

\- C'est presque l'heure du thé, mec et Mary m'a dit que certaines de ses colocataires seront bientôt de retour, alors il est probablement temps pour nous de nous retirer si nous devons prendre en considération la réputation de nos dames.

Sherlock souffla.

\- J'imagine que j'aimerais ne pas avoir à nous cacher à cause de la société.

Mary rit.

\- Oui nous le savons, vous êtes le grand rebelle qui fait ce qu'il veut. Eh bien vous le pouvez n'est-ce pas, parce que vous êtes un homme et que c'est un monde d'hommes.

Sherlock plissa les yeux mais hocha la tête à contrecœur et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il laissa Molly se relever de son genou.

Molly ne put s'empêcher d'être triste de son départ. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle sentait une sorte d'énergie agitée la traverser et ce n'était rien comparé aux mots qu'il avait prononcés et qui tourbillonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle aurait aimé rester avec lui pour toujours.

Elle attrapa son bras alors que John ramassait son manteau.

\- Quand vous reverrai-je ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est en fonction de vous Miss Hooper. Bien que je sois sûr qu'en tant que médecin, vous serez là demain pour suivre mes progrès demain.

Il fit un geste en direction de ses béquilles et Molly les récupéra en les tenant à la main pour qu'il puisse s'en servir pour se lever du siège. Quand il fut debout, elle réalisa une fois de plus à quel point il était plus grand qu'elle. Elle se sentait étrangement protégée quand elle était avec lui, même s'il n'était pas en état de se battre pour elle ou de la défendre.

\- A demain alors Molly, ajouta-t-il à voix basse puis il attrapa ses lèvres dans un dernier magnifique baiser qui la poussa à vouloir s'accrocher à lui pour toujours.

Tandis que les deux hommes s'éloignaient, Mary s'assit lourdement sur l'une des chaises.

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que c'était l'une des après-midi les plus agréables que j'ai eues depuis mon arrivée ici. Le Docteur Watson embrasse très bien, c'est un homme qui a la bonne quantité d'expérience.

Molly secoua la tête et souhaita qu'elle puisse être aussi courageuse et confiante que Mary. Au lieu de cela, elle commença à ramasser les assiettes et les tasses pour les laver avant qu'elles ne retournent dans les cuisines. Mary se leva et se mit à aider.

\- Alors, vas-y. Comment s'est passé ton après-midi ? Je dois dire que Mr. Holmes s'habille très bien n'est-ce pas ? Tu es chanceuse, il semble n'avoir que d'yeux sur toi et pour personne d'autre. Quelques-unes de mes collègues ont essayé de tenter sa chance avec lui et ont fini en larmes. Je pense que toi et John êtes les seules personnes avec qui il est agréable. Et qu'en est-il de t'embrasser devant nous ! Je ne savais pas où regarder, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un agir tellement sans aucune décence.

Elle continua en suivant Molly jusqu'à leur petit évier.

\- Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes. Il y a quelque chose de très libre chez lui mais je m'inquiète pour toi Molly, il est aussi dangereux. S'il n'est pas lié par des règles et des valeurs normales, quelles sont ses limites ?

Molly haussa les épaules en sachant que Mary avait raison, mais ne sachant pas si elle avait une raison de s'y opposer.

Mary posa les assiettes et prit les mains de son amie.

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter Molly ?

\- Je… Je ne savais pas ce que tu veux dire ? S'inquiéter pour quoi ?

\- A ton sujet… et je ne parle pas seulement d'avoir ton cœur brisé. J'ai vu comment les choses se passaient entre vous, il y avait une alchimie évidente, je pouvais présent le sentir. Tu… je suppose que tu as pensé à la contraception.

\- Mary !

Molly lâcha les mains de son mains comme si elles l'avaient brûlée. Elle se sentit mortifiée qu'on lui demande une telle chose, mais au fond d'elle, sous sa mortification, il y avait une conscience coupable que son amie avait peut-être raison d'être inquiète. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'ils n'étaient pas revenus quand ils l'avaient fait ? Qu'aurait-elle laissé faire Sherlock ? Elle aurait dû l'arrêter avant même qu'il ne l'embrasse mais il l'avait touchée à des endroits où elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un homme autre que son mari la toucherait.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai offensée Molly. Je… Eh bien, sache que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si tu veux parler.

Molly tourna le dos et écouta tandis qu'elle entendait Mary s'éloigner lentement. Elle voulait lui parler, elle voulait vraiment, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait dire.

**########**

**J'espère que vous avez sorti la glace et même fait de la place dans votre congélateur pour faire redescendre la température. Poooou… Sherlock… **


	11. Chapitre 11

Les semaines suivantes offrirent peu de chance à Molly et Sherlock d'être juste tous les deux. Ils réussirent souvent à se rencontrer après le déjeuner et à discuter longuement de pathologie et de son potentiel pour aider à résoudre des crimes mais il était plus difficile d'organiser une promenade occasionnelle et un baiser volé par-ci, par-là. Donc leur frustration et leur besoin l'un de l'autre semblait croître de façon exponentielle à mesure qu'il devenait plus difficile pour eux d'être ensemble physiquement. Molly désirait ardemment sentir les mains de Sherlock sur son corps, tout comme elle avait honte de le penser. Mais la honte n'empêchait pas d'en avoir besoin.

John avait finalement été jugé apte à retourner au travail, mais comme le Dr Brigson n'était jamais revenu après son congé chez lui, en raison de complications liées à la santé de sa femme, John s'était vu offrir son poste à Netley et on lui avait aussi donné ses quartiers. Molly avait été agacé d'apprendre que les médecins hommes avaient tous des chambres privées qui comprenaient un lit et un salon, alors qu'elle devait partager avec les infirmières. Ce n'était qu'un autre exemple de la façon dont elle moins bien traitée que ses collègues hommes même si elle travaillait deux fois plus fort qu'eux.

Ils pouvaient également se rendre au Foyer des Officiers sur place, comme le faisait Sherlock en tant que Capitaine, mais les femmes de tous les grades, sauf le plus bas, n'étaient pas autorisées.

John et Mary continuaient leur histoire d'amour et Mary gardait Molly informée de chaque étape et elle avait même confié à son amie le fait qu'elle pourrait accepter d'avoir des relations avec le Docteur Watson tant qu'elle avait une bague au doigt et une promesse de mariage. Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui demande deux fois et Mary porta cette dit bague à la fin du mois.

Sherlock entre temps avait souvent dit à Molly à quel point il la désirait et la voulait mais il n'avait jamais parlé de sentiments et Molly était presque trop embarrassée pour demander. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et elle savait aussi ce qu'elle ressentirait si il partait et c'était cette perspective qui l'empêchait de le forcer à se déclarer.

Sa propre convalescence se passait bien et il avait depuis longtemps abandonné les béquilles pour un bâton et sa marche s'améliorait considérablement. C'était dû à son incroyable détermination et à la force de sa volonté, mais Molly craignait que ce ne soit une mauvaise chose. L'armée surveillait de près les progrès des patients et avait commencé à dire qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que le Capitaine Holmes puisse retourner au service actif et l'idée même rendait Molly malade.

C'est par une chaude soirée de Septembre que Sherlock accepta de rencontrer Watson au foyer pour quelques verres. Il avait particulièrement besoin d'une distraction étant donné le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec Molly quelques temps plus tôt, ce qui l'avait encore une fois laissé contrarié et frustré. Il savait qu'elle voulait être avec lui, et lui avec elle, mais trouver un endroit privé pour assez longtemps s'avérait très difficile dans ce lieu. Il était même allé jusqu'à envisager de demander à Watson de lui prêter sa chambre mais même pour Sherlock c'était un pas de trop. Il savait que Watson fronçait toujours les sourcils sur leur relation, la voyant toujours comme si Sherlock jouait avec l'affection de Molly. Il aurait pu facilement l'en dissuader mais il s'en voulait encore d'avoir été entrainé dans une faiblesse aussi humaine que celle-ci. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que son frère dirait s'il le découvrait.

Tout cela se combina à une nuit où il avait tapé dans l'alcool fort. Cela n'aida pas qu'il ait pris une autre dose de morphine avant d'arriver et la combinaison des deux le fit se sentir léger et libre. Tellement libre qu'il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un autre officier ne fasse une balayette et ce fut seulement parce que Sherlock trébucha un peu qu'il ne put pas démolir le type.

John le traina dehors et observa Sherlock allumer une cigarette.

\- Tu es d'une humeur étrange ce soir Holmes, pire que d'habitude. Je te suggère d'y aller, tu n'as pas besoin de plus d'alcool ce soir.

\- Pfft… marcher est ennuyant. Tout cet endroit est ennuyant, je suis entouré de crétins et d'imbéciles, sans exception.

John leva les yeux au ciel, habitué aux explosions de son ami.

\- Très bien, là-dessus je vais te laisser crétin. Mary est en service de nuit alors je pense que je vais la chercher et voir si je ne peux pas la persuader de faire une pause.

Il partit en laissant Sherlock appuyé contre un arbre qui soufflait de la fumée à la lune.

Sherlock n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans son quartier et même lui savait qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de retourner au foyer. Ce fut alors qu'il se souvint de ce que John lui avait dit à propos de Mary qui était en service de nuit et un lent sourire se répandit sur son visage.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly venait de s'installer pour dormir dans son lit quand elle l'entendit un petit coup silencieux à sa fenêtre. Elle releva la tête de son oreiller et plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité comme si elle pouvait voir ce qui l'avait provoqué. Elle l'entendit à nouveau, un coup précis, puis un murmure.

\- Molllllyyyyy, allez, ouvre-moi.

Puis un ricanement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et alluma la petite lampe à côté de son lit avant de se diriger vers le fenêtre, enveloppant ses épaules d'un châle.

Elle tira le mince rideau juste au moment où Sherlock tapait de nouveau contre la fenêtre et quand il la vit son visage s'illumina.

\- Molly, te voilà. Laisse-moi entrer.

Molly mordit sa lèvre, même d'ici elle pouvait voir qu'il était un peu étrange et qu'il avait probablement bu, mais l'idée de le laisser entrer était si tentante. Ses rêves nocturnes étaient remplis par lui, ils la laissaient vide et insatisfaite et elle désirait passer plus de temps avec lui.

Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et fit signe de se taire avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer. Heureusement, c'était une fenêtre assez grande, mais ce fut tout de même une entrée assez disgracieuse et quand il cogna sa jambe sur la fenêtre à nouveau il rendit l'air bleu en jurant ce qui poussa Molly à mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Shhh, les autres dorment juste à côté. Si elles te trouvent ici, j'aurai beaucoup d'ennuis.

Elle l'aida à se relever et il s'appuya contre elle en boitant un peu plus lourdement, mais une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds, il la tira vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Oh Molly et si je veux te causer des ennuis ?

Il l'embrassa et tous ses scrupules à le laisser entrer semblèrent disparaitre. Ses mains allèrent dans son dos et elle le tint aussi serré qu'il la serrait contre lui, ils ne tardèrent pas à trébucher vers l'arrière et sur son petit lit en riant au grincement des ressorts qui firent Molly signe de se taire à nouveau.

\- Seigneur, Molly. Je n'ai pas pu m'éloigner quand j'ai su que tu étais seule. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu me fais maintenant ? Je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux pas réfléchir, mon esprit est emmêlé par les hormones… Tu es ma perte.

Tout en disant cela, il embrassa le long de son cou, sa main caressant sa poitrine par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Il trouva son mamelon et le pinça légèrement, ce qui la rendit haletante et l'obligea à contenir le gémissement qui menaçait de la quitter.

\- Sh… Sherlock. Tu ne devrais pas être là. Nous sommes complètement sans surveillance et je… oh…

\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi rester un moment. Je partirai si tu m'y obliges mais s'il te plait ne le fait pas.

Molly était tellement en conflit. Chaque cellule de son corps voulait être avec lui, par tous les moyens possibles, mais elle connaissait aussi les risques qu'elle courait en le laissant rester. Même si elle voulait être avec lui, il y avait un danger que cela mène à une relation sexuelle et le sexe avant le mariage n'était pas juste une règle sociétale, c'était un péché.

\- Mais, que Dieu l'aide, elle voulait qu'il reste plus que tout alors quand il se déplaça au-dessus d'elle, elle céda à son baiser en laissant sa langue entrer dans sa bouche et lutter contre la sienne. Elle ne l'arrêta pas quand il se pressa contre elle, même si elle pouvait sentir sa dureté à travers leurs vêtements et entre ses jambes. Et quand il s'agita contre elle, tout ce à quoi elle put penser fut à quel point elle en voulait plus.

Il continua de l'embrasser tandis que ses hanches se mouvaient implacablement contre les siennes et tout ce à quoi elle put penser fut les étranges sensations qu'il provoquait en elle. Elle avait l'impression de préparer quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait et embrassait son cou, elle essaya de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Tout va bien, c'est bon, donne-toi juste à fond Molly, laisse-toi aller.

Il suça la peau à la base de son cou et quelque chose en elle sembla se briser et elle fut prise dans une vague de sensation extatique des plus étonnantes. C'était comme si elle n'avait rien ressentit avant… jamais. Elle s'entendit crier brièvement son nom avant qu'il ne couvre sa bouche avec la sienne, noyant tous ses autres sons.

\- Lentement, elle sentit qu'elle commençait à reprendre possession de sa propre peau et elle se sentit étourdie et fatiguée et simplement remplie d'émotion et de confusion.

Elle poussa contre sa poitrine et il se roula sur le côté en l'embrassant encore dans le cou tandis que sa main continuait à caresser sa poitrine.

Elle se déplaça avec lui, sa main sur sa taille jouant avec le fin carré de peau qui avait été révélée lorsque sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je sentais… Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti. Ça m'a submergé.

Il sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

\- Eh bien les Français appellent ça « _la petite mort_ » et les Victoriens utilisaient le terme de paroxysme hystérique, mais je crois en notre époque éclairée, que c'est connu comme un orgasme et cela vient du plaisir sexuel. La question est Molly, est-ce que ça t'a plu ?

Il recommença contre son cou en la déplaçant sur son dos alors qu'elle regardait le plafond et réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait dit. Elle avait lu à propos de l'hystérie féminine, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait, c'était dans ses livres de médecine, mais elle n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience jusqu'à maintenant.

Il leva la tête.

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu as apprécié ?

Elle fut contente que la pièce soit assez sombre pour qu'il ne voit pas son rougissement.

\- Oui, oui j'ai aimé. Beaucoup… mais…

Il défit lentement les dentelles en haut de sa chemise de nuit alors qu'il l'embrassait sur sa poitrine et elle, absente, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Mmmmm ?

\- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas… je veux dire… tu n'as pas…

\- Non, Molly, ta virginité est toujours intacte bien que j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas.

C'est alors qu'il révéla un de ses seins et le prit nu dans sa bouche et Molly sentit son corps réagir une fois de plus. Avoir sa bouche sur elle était si parfaite, chaque coup de sa langue et chaque morsure de ses dents lui envoya des ondes de choc. Elle sentit sa légère barbe frotter contre sa peau délicate et elle s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'elle devait être une mauvaise personne de penser ça mais il la faisait se sentir vivante.

Elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme lui-même et elle était curieuse. Elle connaissait la logistique médicale mais rien de la réalité et elle se demandait s'il allait lui apprendre. Elle voulait le rendre aussi heureux qu'il l'avait rendu heureuse.

**#######**

**Note de fin de chapitre (auteure)**

**Sur une note historique amusante, tirée de mes recherches, les sex toys ont été inventés pour guérir l'hystérie féminine et ont été bien accueillis par les médecins car cela signifiait que l'hystérie pouvait être traitée beaucoup plus rapidement car il leur avait souvent fallu jusqu'à une heure de stimulation manuelle pour " guérir " la patiente. Ouais, si tu lis ça correctement, les femmes pouvaient aller chez le médecin pour un orgasme !**

**Note de la traductrice : je crois que c'est le film **_**Oh My God ! **_**qui parle justement d'orgasme et d'hystérie féminine. **


	12. Chapitre 12

Elle essaya de s'accrocher à ses pensée tandis qu'il se concentrait sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive tirer ses cheveux pour qu'il lève les yeux vers elle.

\- Je… J'… aimerais te faire aussi plaisir mais…

Elle se mordit la lèvre d'embarras, mais elle se força à continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il se leva de nouveau et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres.

\- Mais Molly, tu me fais plaisir.

\- Non… Tu n'as pas compris. Je veux dire physiquement. Puis-je te donner un… un orgasme sans que nous ayons à nous engager dans… um… um…

Sa confiance en elle la laissa tomber et elle eut l'impression que ses joues étaient brûlantes. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait aussi directe avec un homme, mais il lui donnait envie d'aller plus loin… d'apprendre.

Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle et s'allongea sur le dos en la tirant avec lui pour qu'elle s'allonge à moitié sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas ton temps, à t'habituer à me toucher. Tu pourrais commencer par défaire ma chemise.

Ce qu'elle fit. Les doigts tremblants, elle défit les boutons jusqu'à révéler lentement son torse.

Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il avait l'air en meilleur forme que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à le soigner. Ses côtes étaient moins prononcées et ses muscles étaient plus définis. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur la peau en le sentant frissonner à son contact. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle ressentait quand il l'avait embrassée au cou et à la poitrine et elle essaya donc de faire la même chose à chaque gémissement et à chaque respiration, l'aidant à comprendre ce qui lui plaisait.

Elle alterna entre la pulpe de ses doigts et ses ongles alors qu'elle explorait sa peau et elle se surprit à glisser son index le long du haut de son pantalon en se demandant si elle oserait descendre plus bas.

Elle laissa sa main se déplacer par-dessus le tissu et il sursauta très légèrement quand sa main trouva sa dureté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son visage pour voir que ses yeux étaient sombres dans l'obscurité et remplis de désir et elle voulut le rendre aussi heureux qu'il l'avait rendu. C'est ce qui lui donna le courage de déplacer ses mains vers la fermeture de son pantalon.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer et, d'une voix basse, il lui demanda si elle était sûre. Elle dut déglutir une fois avant de trouver assez de voix pour dire qu'elle l'était et qu'elle voulait le faire pour lui.

Il l'aida avec les boutons sur le pantalon de laine rugueuse puis il le repoussa avec son caleçon blanc le long de ses hanches, libérant sa virilité.

Molly laissa échapper un léger soupir à sa vue. Elle avait vu les pénis flasques des corps à la morgue de Barts et les dessins au trait dans ses livres de médecine, mais rien ne l'avait vraiment préparée à voir un pénis en érection dans la vraie vie. Elle savait que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle en prit la taille, se demandant au fond de son esprit comment le corps d'une femme pouvait s'accommoder d'une telle chose, ce qui l'amena à se demander si elle pouvait y arriver.

Elle laissa ses doigts errer furtivement sur toute la longueur et quand elle se leva soudain et s'abaissa, elle tira sa main en arrière et gloussa de surprise.

Sherlock s'assit un peu et regarda le long de son corps.

\- Riez-vous de ma virilité, Molly Hooper ?

Elle essaya de reprendre une expression neutre, craignant de l'avoir offensé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Non, non bien sûr que non. Je… juste…Je n'en ai jamais vu une aussi… aussi…

Il fonça un peu les sourcils.

\- Aussi quoi ?

\- Aussi grosse. Je sais à peine quoi faire avec.

\- Tu peux me prendre en main Molly. Enroule juste tes doigts autour.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda et fut de nouveau surprise par la dureté et la douceur de sa peau. Elle sentit un flot de chaleur et d'humanité dans sa chatte et elle savait que cela l'excitait autant que lui.

\- Tiens-la un peu serrée… Oui, mon Dieu, oui, juste comme ça. Maintenant, bouge ta main de haut en bas.

Elle essaya de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, mais elle craignait de se tromper et de lui faire du mal. Finalement, il enveloppa sa propre main sur le dessus de la sienne et il guida ses mouvements, en faisant de longs et lents mouvements de haut en bas de sa queue. Elle pouvait difficilement croire qu'elle faisait une telle chose mais elle était fascinée de le voir et de pouvoir aussi voir ses réactions.

Au fur et à mesure que le rythme commençait à s'accélérer, elle pouvait voir qu'il prenait plus de plaisir. Il ne cessait de lâcher un flot d'encouragements silencieux, lui disant à quel point il se sentait bien et à quel point il aimait ça et à quel point il était proche.

Sa main était encore au-dessus de la sienne en train de l'aider et alors que son autre main s'approcha soudain de la poche de sa veste, elle sentit son érection s'animer.

Il ferma les yeux et lâcha un long et bas gémissement quand un liquide blanc et crémeux commença à couler du bout et il parvint à en attraper la plus grande partie dans le mouchoir qu'il avait trouvé, avec juste quelques petites éclaboussures sur son torse.

Molly se retrouva à agir par instinct lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui et fit glisser sa langue sur l'une des éclaboussures. Elle avait un goût salé et étrange, comme jamais elle n'en avait goûté auparavant. Elle bougea et fit la même chose avec l'autre petite tâche et Sherlock lâcha un autre gémissement et elle sentit sa virilité un peu plus douce palpiter encore sous son toucher.

Il essuya le reste avec son mouchoir et elle se rallongea à côté de lui tandis qu'il remettait son pantalon. Il s'éloigna du lit, mais elle lui attrapa le bras. Pour une raison quelconque, elle se sentit soudain un peu nerveuse et vulnérable à l'idée e la laisser partir et elle voulait se sentir en sécurité et réconfortée.

\- S'il te plait, tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ?

Il regarda autour de lui et dû voir le besoin dans ses yeux car il acquiesça et s'allongea en tendant le bras pour qu'elle puisse se blottir à côté de lui.

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et gloussa doucement.

\- Oh, tu dois être spéciale Molly pour que je te serre dans mes bras après avoir été soulagé. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà fait avant.

Elle enroula son bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux en sentant une fatigue écrasante l'envahir. Une partie d'elle ressentit une piqûre de jalousie en se demandant combien d'autres femmes avaient vécu quelque chose comme ça avec lui, mais elle ne voulait pas demander par peur que la réponse soit pire que de ne pas savoir.

Elle pouvait sentir sa main faire des cercles paresseux sur son dos et elle se sentit s'endormir.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Il était tôt le matin quand Molly se réveilla avec un sursaut. Mary venait d'entrer dans la pièce et elle avait poussé un cri de surprise qu'elle avait étouffé en fermant rapidement la porte derrière elle. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Molly essaya de s'asseoir qu'elle se rendit compte, avec une horrible douleur dans le ventre, que Sherlock était toujours dans son lit.

Elle regarda Mary qui la regardait aussi avec le même choc.

\- Molly, siffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici ? Si les autres le trouvent…

Ce fut à ce moment que Sherlock lâcha un fort bâillement et Molly se retrouva à nouveau à mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour essayer de couvrir le bruit. Il ouvrit ses yeux endormis et elle sentit son sourire tandis qu'il la regardait avant de remarquer Mary qui se tenait toujours près de la porte.

\- Eh bien Mary… Molly… Il semble que nous nous soyons endormis. Oups.

\- Oups ne commence même pas à couvrir ça, Mr. Holmes. Vous savez ce qui arrivera si vous êtes attrapé ici. Je vous suggère de vous rhabiller…

Elle fit un signe de la main à sa chemise ouverte.

\- … Et sortez par où vous êtes entré. Je suppose que c'était la fenêtre.

Sherlock s'assit et commença à boutonner sa chemise avant de se lever et de ramasser son bâton.

\- C'était le cas, bien que je me souvienne que ce n'était pas si facile d'y grimper, peut-être que je peux sortir par la porte d'entrée après tout, personne d'autre n'est encore réveillé.

Mary fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment pouvez -vous être aussi cavalier à ce sujet ? Je suis horrifiée et déçue par votre comportement.

\- Oh ne soyez pas si bourgeoise Mary et s'il vous plait ne pensez pas à juger Molly… pas quand je sais que vous avez fait pire avec John. Et avant de le réprimander, non, il ne m'a rien dit de confidentiel, mais les signes sont là si vous savez ce qu'il faut chercher. Nous nous comprenons tous les deux ?

Les lèvres de Mary se fermèrent en une ligne de colère pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne semble se dégonfler. Elle secoua la tête mais sourit.

\- Allez-y… maintenant, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, soyez discret.

Elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et observa Sherlock donner à Molly un rapide baiser avant de passer devant elle et de sortir dans la pièce de l'entrée. Elles écoutèrent toutes les deux en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, puis Mary ferma la porte de leur chambre à coucher avant de se pencher en arrière contre elle.

\- Molly Hooper, qu'est-ce que tu as fait bon sang ?

A la fin, Molly leur fit une tasse de thé pendant que Mary se préparait pour aller se coucher. Puis elles s'assirent sous les couvertures en sirotant leur verre tandis que Molly admettait, sans trop entrer dans les détails, ce qu'elle avait laissé faire Sherlock.

Mary secoua sa tête avec incrédulité.

\- Eh bien, comme il l'a dit, je ne suis pas du genre à juger, mais soyez prudents, Molly. Les plaisirs physiques sont difficiles à résister, mais nous ne pouvons pas céder à un homme sans d'abord être sûres et, pour autant que je sache, Mr. Holmes ne s'est pas encore fiancé à toi. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais même en ces temps de tragédie et de mort, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre toutes nos valeurs.

Molly acquiesça mais n'en dit pas plus. Son esprit était toujours fixé sur leurs actions de la nuit précédente et elle savait quelque part que la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient ensemble il y aurait le désir d'aller beaucoup plus loin et, honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si elle avait en elle le désir de le nier. Elle décida cependant de lui parler de ses sentiments, le moment était venu et elle ne pouvait plus tergiverser.

Le problème était que la guerre avait des idées différentes.

**######**

**Bonjour, bonjour, et voilà la suite ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente la semaine dernière mais j'avais des examens et avec l'énorme manque de sommeil que j'essaie de récupérer je pense que la traduction de ce chapitre n'est même pas excellente… tant pis. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! xxx**


	13. Chapitre 13

**/!\ Passage très chaud dans ce chapitre /!\**

Cela commença trois jours plus tard quand elle rencontra Sherlock qui marchait dans un couloir sans sa canne et montrait très peu de signes de boitement. Elle sentit un flot de peur l'envahir et regarda autour d'elle avec précaution pour voir qui d'autre pouvait être dans les parages. Il y avait deux autres soldats, un amputé de la jambe qui se débattait avec ses béquilles et l'autre qui aidait son ami même si lui-même n'avait qu'un bras.  
Elle se précipita vers lui:

\- Mr Holmes, je suis surprise de vous voir sans votre canne.

Sherlock sourit mais il se transforma en un froncement de sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous connaissez parfaitement bien les progrès que je fais

\- Oui...oui je le sais, elle baissa légèrement la voix. Mais ce n'est pas sûr. L'armée va bientôt envoyer des officiers pour vérifier les progrès et...

Il mit sa main sur son bras et secoua la tête.

\- Molly, je ne suis pas un lâche. Je ne peux pas dire que je serais heureux de retourner au front, mais si c'est ce qu'on attend de moi, je ne m'y déroberai pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon frère est convaincu que la guerre est dans sa phase finale. Il prédit deux mois au maximum et il se trompe rarement.  
\- Oui mais...  
\- Pas de mais Molly. Tu ne peux pas et ne dois pas me protéger de ça.

Il lui lâcha soudain le bras et se mit en retrait.

\- Merci de votre inquiétude. Bonne journée à vous, Docteur Hooper.

Molly regarda derrière elle et vit deux autres médecins les rejoindre dans le couloir.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Bonne journée Monsieur Holmes.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir cette peur tenace qui l'accompagna dans ses tâches pour le reste de la journée. Elle espérait avoir une autre chance de le voir, mais elle fut déçue.

Tout comme elle lui avait dit, les inspecteurs de l'armée arrivèrent rapidement à huit heures le lendemain matin. Ils étaient cinq et ils établirent rapidement un roulement pour aller dans chaque salle accompagnés d'un médecin afin de vérifier les progrès des patients qui pourraient retourner au service actif.

Molly détestait voir ses hommes retourner dans ce trou à rats, mais l'agonie qui semblait l'accompagner lorsqu'elle les conduisit dans la salle où était Sherlock lui coupa presque le souffle. Le Major qui était avec elle était également un médecin qualifié et il ne se souciait pas de l'évaluation des hommes ; il les traitait à peine mieux que du bétail à utiliser et à maltraiter. Il avait déjà réengagé cinq hommes contre l'avis de Molly, ses critères de bien-être étant beaucoup plus bas que les siens. Seules les personnes manifestement folles et amputées étaient en sécurité.

Son évaluation de Sherlock prit moins de cinq minutes avant qu'il ne livre sa conclusion.

\- Apte au service. Préparez vos affaires et soyez prêt à partir à 17h00 heures, devant l'hôpital.  
\- Où va-t-il aller ? Demanda Molly, alors qu'elle luttait pour contenir ses émotions.

Le Major se tourna vers elle avec un regard furieux.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, Mlle Hooper.

Sherlock ne put s'en empêcher :

\- C'est Docteur Hooper pour vous.  
\- Et je suis le Major Donovan pour vous, Capitaine. Et j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'ils aient autorisé une femme à traiter certains de nos hommes. Vous êtes totalement inapte pour ce travail... beaucoup trop émotive.

Il tourna les talons et s'avança dans la pièce. Molly savait qu'elle devait aller avec lui mais elle devait voir Sherlock avant qu'il ne parte. Il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'elle le revoit un jour.  
Elle chuchota rapidement:

\- Viens dans ma chambre à deux heures.

Il hocha la tête et elle dut se forcer à s'éloigner de lui. Ce fut la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais eu à faire. Elle voulait crier et pleurer et s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se sentait complètement impuissante.

Lorsqu'elle se remémora les quelques heures qui s'écoulèrent entre le moment où Sherlock reçut ses ordres et celui où il arriva à sa loge, elle ne se souvint guère de ce qu'elle dit ou fait. Elle avait trébuché derrière le Major en répondant à ses questions de façon superficielle et en faisant ce qu'on attendait d'elle, mais pendant tout ce temps, son esprit était tourné vers Sherlock et le fait qu'il la quittait.

Finalement, elle put s'éloigner du détestable Major et de l'hôpital. Elle s'empressa de retrouver John et de lui expliquer ce qui se passait, tout en le suppliant de la remplacer dans ses salles pendant quelques heures cette après-midi-là.

John commença à secouer la tête, mais Molly prit son bras et le supplia, lui demandant comment il se sentirait si Mary était renvoyée.

\- Je suis plus qu'un peu choqué et c'est contre mon meilleur jugement, Mlle Hooper. Je crois savoir pourquoi vous voulez ce temps et je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela. Cependant, comme vous le dites, si notre situation était inversée, je voudrais probablement la même chose. Dites-lui que je serai dans mes quartiers à partir de 16 h et que je serai heureux de pouvoir lui faire mes adieux.  
\- Je le ferai et... merci Docteur Watson.

Impulsivement, elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue et, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, elle put voir qu'il rougissait et essayait de ne pas sourire.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et hocha la tête une fois, puis Molly se retourna et rentra dans sa loge aussi vite que possible. Un coup d'œil à sa montre de poche lui indiqua qu'il était presque deux heures et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était qu'il ne lui restait que deux heures avec lui et que ce n'était pas assez, que ce ne serait jamais assez.

Dès qu'elle arriva à la porte d'entrée, Sherlock sortit du côté où il avait attendu. Elle tâtonna avec sa clé et il dut la lui prendre pour l'aider à ouvrir la porte.

\- Je suppose que nous serons seuls ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, deux des filles sont en congé et les autres vont travailler. Sherlock je...

Elle lutta pour continuer alors que les larmes qu'elle avait retenues commençaient enfin à la submerger.

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas observés et la guida ensuite à travers la porte désormais ouverte.

\- Je sais Molly, je sais, mais nous savions que ce moment viendrait et nous n'avons pas le choix. Je suis peut-être rebelle de nature, mais je ferai mon devoir envers mon Roi et mon pays.

Molly fit un signe de tête. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait ça. Mais cela clarifia une chose dans son esprit et elle prit sa main et le conduisit dans sa chambre.

En silence, elle tira les rideaux pour qu'on ne puisse pas les voir, puis elle revint vers lui et plaça sa main sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de son cœur. Il ne dit rien mais quand il refléta son action et plaça sa main sur son cœur, cela lui en dit plus que ses mots ne le pouvaient.

Lentement, il ramena ses lèvres vers les siennes et ils partagèrent le baiser le plus tendre que Molly ait jamais connu. Toute leur douleur et leurs regrets semblaient s'y déverser et ils lièrent leurs bras autour de l'autre en se tenant aussi serré que possible.

Petit à petit, le baiser se transforma en quelque chose de bien plus passionné jusqu'à ce que Molly ne puisse plus le supporter. Elle savait que c'était mal, elle le savait à cause de chaque souvenir de son éducation mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'en soucier assez pour s'arrêter. Elle avait besoin de lui ; c'était comme une douleur au plus profond d'elle-même, un besoin désespéré de le marquer qu'elle devait satisfaire.

Lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur son petit lit, elle tirait déjà sur ses vêtements en voulant sentir sa peau, nue et brute à son toucher. Elle était nerveuse mais certaine qu'il irait à son rythme et lui enseignerait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Il s'agenouilla brièvement et tira sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête en la jetant au sol, puis il s'allongea de nouveau sur elle, l'embrassa et la pressa contre le matelas. Son poids lui semblait si juste et elle voulait le sentir sur elle et en elle. Elle savait qu'elle devrait avoir honte de penser une telle chose mais elle ne l'était pas, elle se sentait si désespérée d'être unie à lui qu'elle remonta même sa jupe sur ses hanches pour pouvoir écarter un peu ses jambes et lui permettre de s'allonger entre elles. Lorsqu'il le fit, elle sentit qu'il était dur et prêt pour elle, se pressant contre elle d'une manière qui la fit haleter. C'était si bon.

Sa peau était comme en feu et ses lèvres laissaient des traces de picotements partout où elles allaient. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais la déchira dans sa frustration et quand elle le sentit tirer sur son corset détaché et prendre sa poitrine dans sa bouche, elle s'inquiéta qu'elle puisse réellement s'évanouir à cause des sensations qui inondaient son corps.

Elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui dise honnêtement que le fait d'être avec un homme pouvait l'exciter de cette façon. Lorsqu'elle avait pensé au sexe, c'était uniquement dans la perspective de créer des enfants. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle en tirerait un tel plaisir et elle l'obtiendrait certainement. Elle pouvait sentir chaque mouvement de son corps, chaque tourbillon de sa langue et "Oh Seigneur " chaque morsure de ses dents sur son mamelon sensible. Elle s'entendait crier et le supplier pour en avoir plus et il lui donnait ce dont elle avait besoin.

Alors qu'il prêtait attention à sa poitrine, elle sentit sa main sur son genou avant qu'elle ne remonte le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le doux coton de son sous-vêtement. Elle se sentit faire la boude quand il s'assit et dut lutter contre l'instinct de couvrir ses seins nus de son regard. Ce n'est que lorsque son autre main remonta sa jambe gauche qu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et elle leva ses hanches pour qu'il puisse faire glisser ses sous-vêtements le long de ses jambes et les enlever.

Alors qu'il regardait sa féminité, elle sentit son visage s'échauffer de honte. Il avait l'air presque respectueux et pendant un moment elle pensa qu'il pourrait même l'embrasser "en bas " et cette pensée la choqua et l'excita tout autant. Il leva les yeux et dut déduire ses pensées de son expression parce qu'il s'allongea et avant de l'embrasser, il dit simplement :

\- À un moment Molly, mais peut-être pas pour ta première fois. Tu es sûre?

Elle fit un signe de tête en sentant sa main entre ses jambes, ses doigts se déplaçant paresseusement sur la peau à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir parler, même si elle le voulait.

\- A tout moment, dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête. Je ne peux pas dire que ce sera facile pour moi, mais je m'efforcerais de le faire.

De nouveau, elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, puis elle sentit sa main bouger vers sa chatte et elle dut fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur son toucher et rien d'autre. Elle laissa échapper un souffle alors qu'il pressait ses doigts contre elle. Il semblait trouver des terminaisons nerveuses dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Elle n'avait même pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. C'était semblable aux sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés avec lui l'autre soir, mais tellement plus.  
Cependant ses yeux se rouvrirent et ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules lorsque ses doigts pénétrèrent dans son entrée.

\- Oh...  
\- Dois-je m'arrêter ?

La tête de Molly tourna, mais elle savait absolument une chose.

-Non, mon Dieu, non.

Il pencha la tête et captura ses lèvres alors que ses doigts commençaient à bouger en elle, lentement au début, puis plus sûrement. Elle savait qu'elle gémissait dans sa bouche lorsqu'il l'embrassait et elle pouvait sentir ses hanches se balancer au rythme de sa main, mais toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur cette sensation étrange mais familière qui semblait se développer entre ses cuisses.

Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles internes bouger presque d'eux-mêmes et, bien qu'au début ses mouvements aient été étranges, ils semblaient maintenant naturels et justes.

Alors qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir en supporter plus, il retira sa main et elle aurait pu pleurer de frustration à la sensation de perte. À la place, il se pencha sur le côté et commença à déboutonner son pantalon et elle réalisa que c'était le moment... le moment de non-retour. Si elle allait jusqu'au bout, elle ne serait plus vierge, elle ne serait plus une jeune fille. Elle lui faisait le cadeau le plus précieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'était demandé, quand ils arriveraient à ce moment, si elle aurait des doutes, mais elle n'en avait aucun. Elle voulait le faire et quel que soit l'avenir, elle voulait que ce soit lui.

**############**

**Bonsoir! Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard dans les chapitres j'ai malheureusement eu besoin de mes vacances de Noël pour reprendre des forces après de gros examens. Bref! On y retourne et cette fois on ne s'arrête plus! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres mais ça va être très intense alors j'espère que vous allez aimer! **

**Bisous xxx**

**P.S.: quelques chapitres qui vont suivre sont très chauds (beaucoup de lemon comme on dit), je vais le mentionner au début des chapitres concernés mais pas dans le corps du texte (je trouve que ça coupe trop la lecture). **


	14. Chapitre 14

**/!\ Passage très chaud dans ce chapitre /!\**

Elle regarda juste son visage tandis qu'il se concentrait sur sa fermeture. Elle souhaita pouvoir apprendre par cœur son apparence à ce moment précis. Il surprit son regard et il sourit ce qui illumina tout son visage et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

\- Lève tes genoux un peu plus haut et essaie de te détendre.

Il se remit sur elle en retenant son poids sur son bras gauche tout en se servant de sa main droite pour se positionner. Elle le sentit pousser contre son entrée et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle réalisa à quel point il était plus gros que ses doigts. Il entra lentement mais elle put le sentir l'étirer d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Elle commença à se tendre mais se souvint qu'il lui avait dit d'essayer de se détendre, alors elle se concentra sur son visage et essaya de réguler sa respiration même si elle sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine.

Il y eut une forte douleur brûlante qui la fit haleter et il s'arrêta, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Elle savait de par ses connaissances médicales ce qui venait de se passer et après un moment, elle hocha la tête. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une fois de plus avant de continuer.

Lentement mais sûrement, il s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus aller plus loin et cela faisait tellement de bien d'être enfin unie avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Elle fit passer ses mains de ses épaules à son cou et glissa une main dans les boucles soyeuses sur sa tête pour pouvoir l'attirer vers elle pour un autre baiser. Elle se sentit tellement submergée par l'émotion et les sensations physiques qu'elle savait que des larmes commençaient à couler, mais elle les ignora.

Son baiser était tout aussi lent et plein de sentiments et elle espérait que cela signifiait autant pour lui que pour elle.

Un moment plus tard, il commença à écarter ses hanches avant de pousser à nouveau doucement en elle et elle stoppa le baiser, haletant face au sentiment excitant qui envahit son corps. Ses mains quittèrent sa tête et se déplacèrent plutôt sous ses bras, qui supportaient son poids, et le long de la peau de son dos et avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle faisait, elle appuya ses mains sur son dos nu en l'encourageant à s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. Elle agissait à l'instinct et faisait juste ce qui lui semblait juste et nécessaire.

Il augmenta progressivement son rythme et, en même temps, il commença à lui dire comment elle se sentait et ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Toutes ces choses délicieusement sales qu'aucun homme ne devrait dire à une femme, mais qui l'excitaient encore plus et avant qu'elle ne sache ce qui se passait, elle éprouva à nouveau ce sentiment des plus étonnants. Elle semblait perdre toute notion du temps alors que son corps prenait le dessus sur son esprit. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'aux vagues de pure extase qui semblaient la submerger. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à revenir à elle-même qu'elle réalisa qu'elle disait son nom encore et encore.

Il se déplaçait toujours en elle, plus vite maintenant, et elle savait qu'il poursuivait son propre plaisir. Elle se délectait de le voir la marteler, d'être si intimement avec lui, surtout qu'ils allaient bientôt être déchirés.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos en l'encourageant à continuer alors qu'elle embrassait son cou et sa gorge, puis elle sentit sa libération. Il s'enfonça profondément en elle alors qu'il laissait sortir son nom en gémissant, puis il s'affaissa contre elle et elle le serra contre elle, souhaitant que le temps s'arrête et qu'ils puissent rester ensemble pour toujours.

Mais le temps avait d'autres plans et semblait travailler contre Molly cette après-midi là. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent et se serrèrent encore plus fort, mais chaque fois qu'elle regardait l'horloge, les minutes s'étaient écoulées et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il s'était assis et commençait à se rhabiller.

\- J'aimerais que tu n'aies pas à partir. Je ne suis pas prête à te dire au revoir.

Il se retourna et lui fit un demi-sourire triste.

\- Alors, ne considére pas cela comme un au revoir. Penses-y comme à un au revoir. Nous nous reverrons Molly, j'en suis sûr.

Elle voulut lui demander quand et comment, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas plus de réponses qu'elle. Elle commença à se lever elle aussi mais il l'arrêta.

\- Ne... ne viens pas avec moi. Que mon dernier souvenir de toi soit ici, dans ce lit où nous avons fait l'amour. Je ne suis pas doué pour les émotions Molly ou pour penser à ma propre mortalité, mais si c'est le moment où nous devons nous séparer, alors c'est l'image de toi que je veux emporter avec moi. Avec tes lèvres blessées par mes baisers et tes cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller.

Elle s'allongea et le regarda remettre ses bottes. Elle ne voulait plus verser de larmes pendant qu'il était ici avec elle. Il y aura beaucoup de temps pour pleurer quand il serait parti.

Il se retourna et, se penchant sur elle, il posa un dernier baiser sur son front. Il sembla s'arrêter en la regardant, puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois. C'était un baiser qui promettait tant de choses et Molly voulait en graver le souvenir dans son âme. Elle voulait se souvenir de la sensation de ses lèvres qui bougeaient contre les siennes, de la douceur soyeuse de ses cheveux sous ses doigts et de son odeur masculine et musquée qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient et quand elle les rouvrit, il était sur ses pieds et ouvrait sa porte.

\- Au revoir Molly Hooper.

Puis il partit et son monde sembla s'écrouler.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se livrer à son chagrin pendant longtemps. Elle avait d'autres visites à faire avant la fin de sa journée et elle n'était pas spéciale ; combien d'autres femmes à travers le pays avaient dû dire au revoir à leurs fils, maris, amants et frères ? Elles étaient toutes dans le même bateau et elle n'avait qu'à se ressaisir et à continuer. Mais elle se donna une heure. Une heure pour pleurer, crier et râler contre les hommes qui avaient causé cette maudite guerre au départ. Puis elle se leva, se changea, cacha sa chemise déchirée au fond de son placard où elle pouvait la garder en souvenir, preuve tangible de leur union. Elle se lava le visage et remit ses cheveux en place, puis elle quitta son pavillon et remonta à l'hôpital.

Alors qu'elle le faisait, un convoi de soldats et de chevaux s'éloignait de l'hôpital sur la route. Elle s'arrêta un moment et les observa en sachant que l'un de ces hommes était l'amour de sa vie. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il soit trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le voir, car cela lui permit de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner plus facilement.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Il fallut six semaines avant que Molly ne réalise l'énormité de sa situation. Elle avait à peine pensé à sa malédiction mensuelle avec tout le travail qu'elle faisait, mais finalement la vérité coula en ce qu'elle n'était pas seulement en retard, elle était très en retard. Elle était aussi plus fatiguée que la normale et certains de ses goûts avaient changé. La nourriture qu'elle aimait autrefois lui donnait maintenant un peu la nausée. En tant que médecin, elle n'avait aucun doute sur la cause. Elle était enceinte d'un homme dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis le jour où il était parti.

Alors qu'ils avaient laissé tant de non-dits, elle avait été sûre qu'il écrirait, peut-être pas une lettre mais une note, un mot... quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien eu. Elle se renseigna même auprès de Mary pour savoir si John avait eu des nouvelles de lui ; riant de la surprise de Mary et secouant la tête en disant qu'elle était sûre qu'il lui répondrait bientôt et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Mais la grossesse ça, ça changeait tout. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Dans ses moments les plus sombres, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas s'il était vivant ou mort. Après tout, qui lui dirait s'il était perdu à la guerre ?

Elle cacha sa situation pendant une autre semaine avant que Mary ne la trouve en larmes dans leur chambre et que toute la triste vérité n'éclate au grand jour. Mary parla discrètement à John en lui demandant s'il avait un moyen de contacter Sherlock au nom de Molly pour voir s'il pouvait l'informer de la situation et c'est alors que les choses empirèrent pour Molly.  
John raconta à Mary du plan de Sherlock pour séduire Molly afin de s'assurer un meilleur traitement. Quand Mary le dit ensuite à Molly, elle secoua la tête d'horreur.

\- Non, Mary, il ne ferait pas ça. Il valait mieux que ça. Je sais qu'il l'était.  
\- Molly, sois honnête avec toi-même, est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit qu'il était meilleur que ça ? T'a-t-il jamais donné une garantie de ses sentiments ou de ses intentions envers toi, maintenant ou après la guerre ?

Molly se remémora toutes leurs interactions, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour prouver à Mary qu'elle avait tort, alors même que son front se fronçait et que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

\- Oh Molly.

Mary enroula ses bras autour de son amie et la tint alors que son coeur se brisait.

\- J'ai été tellement stupide, Mary. Je pensais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je pensais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi, que nous partagions une connexion.

En dernier recours, John écrivit au frère dont Sherlock lui avait parlé, le Général Mycroft Holmes à Londres. Il l'adressa au quartier général de l'armée, certain que cela lui parviendrait au moins. C'était un nom assez inhabituel et un poste assez élevé pour qu'ils sachent comment le rediriger.

Il fallut encore trois semaines d'angoisse pour qu'une réponse arrive et, quand elle arriva, elle fut brusque, dédaigneuse et dévastatrice.

_Connaissant mon frère comme je le connais, je serais plus que surpris qu'il ait eu une relation avec cette fille. Si elle était d'une moralité si volage qu'elle s'est mise dans cette situation, j'aurais pensé que sa connaissance de la paternité n'est pas du tout fiable._

_J'espère que vous ne ferez aucun autre effort pour me contacter à nouveau, ou contacter un membre de ma famille, si vous souhaitez garder cette affaire secrète._

_Je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,_  
_Général Mycroft Holmes GCB CBE MC DL_

Ce fut le dernier clou dans le cercueil pour les espoirs de Molly.

Le seul point positif fut la fin de la guerre, comme Sherlock l'avait prédit, le 11 novembre 1918. De nombreuses célébrations eurent lieu à l'hôpital et dans les environs, mais Molly ne participa à aucune d'entre elles.  
Elle donna son préavis à l'hôpital. Elle accepta de travailler jusqu'à la fin du mois, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas risquer de rester plus longtemps après cela, sinon sa honte serait connue de tous.

Elle n'avait jamais rêvé, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Netley il y a plusieurs mois, qu'elle partirait avec le cœur lourd et un sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir été si imprudente et insensée. Elle ne savait pas comment sa mère allait prendre la nouvelle ou même si elle allait reprendre Molly, elle n'avait pas seulement apporté la honte sur elle-même mais aussi à sa mère et à la mémoire du père qu'elle avait tant aimé.

**###############**

**Enfin... seul petit problème c'est que Sherlock doit partir... pas de chance. **


	15. Chapitre 15

Ce fut après toutes les fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An que Sherlock se présenta à nouveau à l'hôpital de Netley. Cette fois-ci, il montait son cheval noir en tant que visiteur au lieu d'être transporté en civière depuis la jetée.

Il retrouva finalement John et savoura le regard de surprise sur le visage de l'homme alors qu'ils se serraient dans les bras.

\- Watson, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Ne t'attendais-tu pas à ce que je revienne ?

John secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Honnêtement, non. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis ton départ en septembre. C'était comme si tu avais disparu de la surface de la terre. Un mot, Holmes, juste une simple note ou un signe pour me faire savoir que tu étais toujours vivant. C'est tout ce qu'il aurait fallu.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Pfft. Pas le temps... ou l'envie. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à écrire des lettres. A quelle heure finis-tu ici, vieil homme ? Nous devons boire pour célébrer la fin de la guerre.

John regarda sa montre à gousset.

\- Encore deux heures tout au plus.

Il fouilla dans sa poche.

\- Voici la clé de ma chambre, tu as froid et tu as l'air épuisé, fais comme chez toi. Je peux te faire préparer un lit d'invité.

\- Merci, j'avoue que je suis épuisé, j'ai voyagé toute la nuit pour arriver le plus vite possible. Je te verrai bientôt à ce moment-là, mais je dois d'abord trouver Molly. Sais-tu où elle pourrait être ?

\- Ah... Tu ne sais donc pas. Elle n'est pas ici. Écoutes, je dois y aller, je te rejoins dans mes appartements dès que possible et je t'informerai de tout ce qui s'est passé.

A ce moment-là, John fut appelé par un homme qui semblait être en proie à un délire et il laissa un Sherlock choqué et curieux s'accrochant à la clé et se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Au moment où John arriva dans sa chambre, Sherlock faisait les cent pas avec impatience. Il se retourna dès que John entra.

\- J'ai réussi à découvrir que Molly était partie début décembre, mais personne ne semble savoir pourquoi, malgré les ragots. Je ne veux pas de ragots, je veux la vérité John.

\- Bien, bien et je vais te la donner, assis- toi, tu me rends nerveux. Whisky ?

Sherlock fit un signe de tête mais plutôt que de s'asseoir, il prit appui contre le bureau que John avait installé contre un mur.

John apporta les boissons et les deux verres tintèrent.

\- À la fin de cette terrible guerre. Je suppose qu'ils t'ont renvoyé là-bas.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

\- Non, mon frère m'a sorti de là. Il avait une mission urgente pour moi à l'étranger, en liaison avec un homme appelé Magnussen qui faisait de son mieux pour prolonger la guerre pour son propre profit financier. J'ai été envoyé pour... ah... le raisonner.

Sherlock détourna légèrement la tête, alors qu'une image de l'expression choquée de Magnussen au moment où il l'avait abattu apparaissait brusquement devant ses yeux. Il se secoua cependant et se ramena, ainsi que John, à l'affaire en cours.

\- Je ne suis rentré en Angleterre qu'hier soir et je suis venu directement ici. Alors, où est Molly et pourquoi est-elle partie ? J'ai mes théories, bien sûr, mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation.

John se mordit la lèvre en se demandant comment son ami allait prendre la nouvelle. Son désir de savoir où elle se trouvait lui donnait une impression légèrement différente des sentiments de l'homme et il commençait à s'inquiéter que peut-être il s'était trompé.

\- Tu dois comprendre... Nous avons fait de notre mieux, Mary et moi, mais personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu étais ou de la façon de te joindre.

Sherlock fut debout, posant son verre vide.

\- John... dis-moi.

\- Elle était enceinte... de votre enfant.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas besoin de préciser John, de qui d'autre serait l'enfant ou tu insinues quelque chose ?

John leva les mains en l'air pour le calmer.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non. De toute façon, elle était arrivée à un point où ça commençait à se voir et où les gens parlaient.

Sherlock posa son poing sur la table et s'appuya contre elle en respirant fortement.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils parleraient. Des salauds à deux visages, étroits d'esprit, qui jugent les autres. C'est bien pour un homme de baiser tout ce qui bouge mais Ciel c'est monstrueusement diabolique une femme qui couche avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Pour cela, elle doit payer avec la perte de sa dignité, de son statut dans la société et de sa carrière. J'aimerais que nous vivions à une époque plus éclairée Watson, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suppose qu'elle est rentrée chez sa mère.

Il commença à rassembler ses affaires et John mit sa main sur le bras de son ami en signe d'inquiétude.

\- Oui... oui, mais écoutes, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Il fait nuit et il doit y avoir un bon trajet de quatre ou cinq heures. En plus, il fait un froid glacial et ton cheval sera épuisé. Reste cette nuit et part demain matin.

Sherlock mit sa tête dans ses mains pendant un moment, puis les passa dans ses cheveux qui avaient recommencé à pousser en boucles familières.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Le voyage jusqu'ici a duré presque huit heures et j'aurais bien besoin de me reposer. Mais bon sang, vous auriez dû faire des efforts pour me contacter... par le bureau de la guerre ou autre chose ?

\- Je l'ai fait, crois -moi, je l'ai fait. J'ai écrit à ton frère.

Sherlock ne fit aucun effort pour cacher son choc.

\- Mon frère ! Mycroft ?

\- Oui, pourquoi tu en as un autre ?

Sherlock fit un signe dédaigneux de la main.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Je peux juste imaginer ce que Mycroft a pu dire... un insupportable moralisateur.

John trouva et lui passa le mot dactylographié et se mit en retrait pour observer son ami s'exprimer. Il le vit fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration avant de mettre le billet en boule dans son poing.

Il fallut un moment à Sherlock pour reprendre son expression, mais il sourit ensuite à John.

\- C'était à prévoir. Mais laissons tout cela derrière nous pour ce soir. Je partirai demain à la première heure pour retrouver Molly, mais en attendant viens prendre un autre verre et nous pourrons nous rattraper correctement.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Le lendemain matin était froid et glacé et John mit son manteau et son cache-nez en faisant un signe d'adieu à son ami. Il espérait qu'il ferait un bon voyage et qu'il arriverait avant que le temps ne se gâte.

Il fallut à Sherlock la majeure partie de la journée pour se rendre à sa destination ; deux voyages en train et la location d'un autre cheval, puis une autre heure de cheval. Il visait la petite ville de Reigate, dans le Surrey, que Molly avait mentionnée une ou deux fois dans leurs conversations. Il arriva finalement au Bridge House Coaching Inn au sommet de la colline de Reigate juste après 18h00 et il réserva une chambre pour la nuit et observa son cheval être emmené à l'écurie pour être nourri et abreuvé. Il se tourna ensuite avec gratitude vers la chaleur de l'accueil du bar où il commanda une boisson et de la nourriture.

En attendant que sa bière soit versée, il se renseigna sur la famille du feu Docteur Hooper.

Le barman d'âge moyen tourna la tête.

\- Oh oui, vous les connaissez, pas vrai ? Cet homme se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait à quel point sa fille s'est montrée volage. On dit qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle n'est ni mariée, ni fiancée, ni rien. Je blâme la guerre, il y en a beaucoup qui ont laissé échapper leur morale. Vous ne pouvez pas blâmer les hommes, je veux dire qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient vers leur mort, alors c'est aux femmes de faire respecter les valeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock rétrécit les yeux en analysant l'homme.

\- Je suis surpris que vous soyez si critique. Pour un homme qui a eu une liaison extraconjugale avec votre serveuse beaucoup plus jeune, Sherlock indiqua la jeune femme qui servait de la nourriture à une table voisine. Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous seriez du genre à jeter des pierres.

La bouche de l'homme s'ouvrit en état de choc alors qu'il posait la pinte devant Sherlock.

\- Monsieur, je peux vous assurer...

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas et votre amante semble être elle-même enceinte de trois mois. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour la pinte.

Il se renseigna davantage auprès de la serveuse qui lui apporta son repas, notant qu'elle semblait un peu plus pâle qu'avant et il en déduisit qu'elle venait manifestement d'avoir une conversation difficile avec l'ancien père de son enfant. Elle était plus ouverte et lui donna volontiers des indications pour se rendre chez eux et il aurait seulement souhaiter pouvoir s'y rendre directement mais au vu de l'heure et le mauvaise temps, il devrait se contenter d'une visite peu après le petit déjeuner.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre ce soir-là et a vit la neige commencer à tomber. Elle avait l'impression que le temps qu'il faisait récemment était le reflet direct de son humeur. Elle se sentait aussi froide, sombre et vide que la vue que sa fenêtre lui offrait.

Elle était reconnaissante que sa mère l'ait recueillie, mais cela ne signifiait pas que leur relation n'avait pas été très tendue. Sa mère avait été très déçue non seulement du fait que Molly n'était pas mariée et qu'elle était enceinte, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait gâché l'occasion pour laquelle son père avait travaillé si dur afin de la lui donner.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que tu devais faire des études de médecine, mais ton père, lui, y croyait. Il pensait que tu aurais dû avoir les mêmes opportunités que n'importe lequel de nos fils et maintenant tu as tout gâché.

Molly ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, sentant les larmes lui piquer à nouveau les yeux. Comme elle le faisait chaque soir et chaque matin depuis trois mois et demi, elle souhaita savoir où se trouvait Sherlock, s'il était vivant ou mort, s'il avait pensé à elle ou non. Elle était encore déchirée entre son propre sentiment et l'information que Mary lui avait donnée, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela l'amenait au même endroit avec le même problème.

Elle avait juré qu'elle ne pleurerait pas pour s'endormir. Elle devait être plus forte et essayer de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, mais les larmes continuèrent de couler comme elles le faisaient toujours lorsqu'elle éteignait sa lumière.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock se leva bien trop tôt le matin et dut essayer de contrôler son impatience et attendre la fin du petit déjeuner avant de partir. Pourtant, il était à peine neuf heures passées lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la résidence des Hooper. Il ressentait une énergie nerveuse à l'idée de la revoir et il fit les cent pas en attendant qu'on lui ouvre la porte.

Finalement, une jeune femme qui semblait être la bonne.

\- Bonjour, Mlle Hooper est-elle chez elle ?

\- Oui, mais elle ne reçoit pas de visiteurs aujourd'hui, monsieur.

Sherlock serra les lèvres de frustration.

\- Mme Hooper est-elle à la maison ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Qui dois-je dire qui appelle ?

\- Mon nom est Holmes, Capitaine Sherlock Holmes.

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Si vous voulez bien attendre ici, monsieur, je vais informer madame de votre arrivée.

Elle le conduisit dans une pièce qui avait été la pièce du père de Molly, probablement celle où il avait vu des patients. Elle possédait un plancher de bois foncé et un bureau qui s'appuyait maintenant contre un mur pour accueillir de confortables nouvelles chaises qui semblaient être un ajout récent. Mais il avait trop d'énergie pour s'asseoir et il se promena dans la pièce en regardant les photos et les images, en découvrant un peu la vie de Molly.

Il dut se retenir de monter les escaliers pour la trouver. Il devait essayer d'arranger les choses et cela signifiait suivre au moins certaines conventions de la société.

La porte s'ouvrit et il se tourna pour voir une version plus âgée de Molly entrer dans la pièce. Mme Hooper semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et était très bien conservée pour son âge. Elle avait la même silhouette élancée que sa fille, des yeux et des cheveux foncés similaires, mais son dos était droit et son comportement était plus froid.

\- Alors, dois-je comprendre que vous êtes l'homme qui a souillé ma fille et qui l'a ensuite abandonnée ?

Sherlock ne broncha même pas. Il se montra désinvolte en s'appuyant sur le manteau de cheminée.

\- Je ne l'ai ni souillée, ni abandonnée. Si je l'avais abandonnée, pourquoi serais-je ici maintenant ?

\- Peut-être parce que vous savez que Molly n'est pas sans protection. Que votre nom sera divulgué et que la société vous jugera si vous ne tentez pas de réparer votre erreur. C'est cela... Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour demander la main de ma fille.

\- Si elle veut de moi, je suis à elle. Elle le sait, elle l'a toujours su.

\- Vraiment ? Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ? Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi pleure-t-elle toutes les nuits ?

Sherlock se redressa et déglutit lourdement. Il se souvint de ce que John lui avait dit sur le fait d'avoir informé Molly que tout cela n'était qu'un stratagème pour Sherlock et, pour la première fois, il se demanda si elle avait vraiment pu le croire.

Il réalisa alors que Mme Hooper avait continué de parler.

\- Si vous aviez toujours eu l'intention de faire ce qu'il fallait pour ma fille, alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas de bague au doigt ? Pourquoi a-t-elle dû rentrer chez elle, seule, en disgrâce ? Elle me dit que vous êtes un homme intelligent, Capitaine Holmes, mais je ne vois rien qui puisse refléter cela. En fait, vous semblez avoir eu un mépris impitoyable pour la situation précaire dans laquelle se trouverait ma fille quand elle a réalisé sa situation. En tant qu'homme du monde, vous connaissiez sûrement les risques quand vous êtes devenu intime physiquement avec elle.

\- Je...oui...je veux dire non. Ce n'était pas comme ça. Je n'ai jamais pensé...

\- Vous n'avez jamais pensé... et c'est là le problème, n'est-ce pas Capitaine Holmes. Malgré toute votre intelligence, vous n'avez jamais pensé. Alors, pourquoi devrais-je penser que vos affirmations sont maintenant valables et honnêtes ? Êtes-vous venu avec une bague pour ma fille ?

Sherlock prit une inspiration et essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Cette femme l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Il pouvait voir d'où Molly avait hérité sa détermination. C'était une qualité attrayante.

\- Je n'en ai pas, mais cela ne veut pas dire que mes intentions ne sont pas justes. Je vais épouser votre fille si elle veut de moi.

Mme Hooper se dirigea vers la fenêtre et resta un moment dos à Sherlock.

\- J'apprécie le geste de M. Holmes, même s'il est un peu tard. Il semble que vous soyez "tiré d'affaire" comme on dit. Ma fille a perdu le bébé il y a un peu plus de quinze jours, il semble donc que vous soyez libre de vous en aller. Si vous le souhaitez.

Sherlock ressentit tellement d'émotions à ce moment précis qu'il eut du mal à trouver sa réponse.

**#########**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute mais... j'en veux beaucoup à Mycroft **


	16. Chapitre 16

Sherlock avait l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son esprit tourbillonnait et il tituba légèrement avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une des chaises en assimilant ce que la mère de Molly avait dit.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Mme Hooper.

\- Comment va Molly ?

Pour la première fois, il la vit s'adoucir en entendant l'émotion dans sa voix.

\- Elle ira bien, avec le temps. Le docteur ne pense pas que cela affectera sa capacité à avoir des enfants dans le futur.

\- S'il vous plaît... Puis-je la voir ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit sage.

\- Si vous ne me laissez pas la voir aujourd'hui, je reviendrai demain et après-demain et après-demain jusqu'à ce que je puisse. Je peux être très persévérant quand il le faut.

Mme Hooper serra les lèvres.

\- Hmm oui, je crois que vous pouvez l'être. Je ne vous fais aucune promesse, Capitaine Holmes, mais si vous attendez ici, je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir.

Elle quitta la pièce et Sherlock entendit ses pas monter les escaliers.

MHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly entendit sa mère toquer à sa porte et elle lui cria d'entrer. Elle ne regarda pas autour d'elle quand elle entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Molly.

\- Molly, tu as un visiteur en bas.

\- Je m'en fiche. S'il te plaît, maman, tu sais que je ne veux voir personne.

\- Je pense que tu voudras voir celle-ci. Molly... c'est le Capitaine Holmes.

Il lui fallut un moment pour assimiler les mots de sa mère et elle se retourna.

\- Sherlock...Sherlock est ici.

Sa mère sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Il a demandé s'il pouvait te voir.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait ?

\- Il le sait.

Molly s'assit et essuya ses larmes. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher d'avoir le ventre noué quand elle réalisa qu'il était là, enfin, après tous ces mois. Elle essaya de donner un sens à ses sentiments, mais ils étaient très variés. Elle ressentait de la joie qu'il soit vivant, de la colère contre lui pour l'avoir complètement abandonnée, mais aussi de l'espoir et une excitation nerveuse. C'était mal, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était la première bonne nouvelle depuis des mois et même si elle ne savait pas comment leur rencontre allait se dérouler, elle avait hâte de le voir.

\- S'il te plaît maman... aide-moi avec ma robe. Je dois me coiffer... oh, mon visage est affreux.

Elle commença à se pincer les joues en essayant de les colorer tandis que sa mère riait.

\- Molly, calme-toi, s'il t'aime vraiment, il ne se souciera pas de ton apparence. Je dois dire que bien qu'il soit très beau, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse de lui... et dans son uniforme aussi. J'ai toujours aimé un homme en uniforme.

\- Mère !

\- Ne me materne pas Molly Hooper. Je viens de faire la leçon à cet homme et il est toujours là et il te veut toujours. Viens, on va t'habiller.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock dut attendre pendant presque trente minutes, bien que la bonne lui ait offert au moins un peu de thé. Pourtant, il s'en fichait. Il aurait attendu toute la journée s'il avait dû le faire. Il commençait à comprendre que son comportement envers Molly n'avait rien à voir avec sa rébellion contre la société, mais plutôt à son égoïsme et à son insouciance, et qu'il avait désespérément besoin de se racheter.

La poignée de la porte commença à tourner et il fut sur ses pieds avant même qu'elle ne l'ait ouverte.

En entrant, il put voir les difficultés qu'elle avait endurées ces derniers mois dans la pâleur de sa peau, la rougeur de ses yeux et le fait qu'elle avait perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Mais elle était toujours rayonnante pour lui, il s'approcha d'elle et commença à se pencher pour l'embrasser, mais elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa.

\- Monsieur Holmes, il est bon de voir que vous êtes indemne. Je... J'avoue que je me suis inquiété pour vous quand vous n'avez pas écrit.

\- Molly, je suis vraiment désolé... pour tout. S'il te plaît, tu sembles toujours malade, assieds-toi avec moi.

Il la conduisit vers le petit canapé et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il voyait plus clairement maintenant qu'elle avait pleuré et que son cœur se serrait de colère contre lui.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui mais il remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

Sa voix était calme et tremblante, mais il pouvait sentir la colère et la douleur qui se cachaient sous ses mots.

\- Je devais aller en Belgique. Mon frère...

\- Votre frère... le Général Mycroft Holmes ? Il savait depuis le début où vous étiez ?

Sherlock sut immédiatement de quoi elle parlait. Cette satanée lettre que Mycroft avait envoyé. Il jura que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il ferait regretter à son frère ses paroles cruelles.

\- Oui, il avait besoin de moi pour effectuer une mission pour lui. Je... je ne peux que m'excuser, Molly, pour ce qu'il a dit. Mon frère et moi avons toujours été assez insulaires dans nos façons de faire. Nous n'avons pas d'amis et il ne m'a jamais vu prendre une amante et encore moins tenir à quelqu'un.

Il tendit sa main vers la sienne, voulant... ayant besoin de se sentir connecté à elle d'une certaine façon, mais elle se leva brusquement en s'éloignant de lui ; le faisant se lever aussi.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée... aucune idée du tout de ce que cette lettre a fait à mes espoirs, à mes rêves... ma conviction même de votre respect pour moi et, en plus, le Dr Watson m'a dit ce que vous aviez prévu de faire ; me séduire pour attirer mon attention. Que dites-vous de cela ?

Elle se retourna et le regarda, il sentit toute la force de sa colère et de ses sentiments de trahison et il jura qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. C'était une expérience inédite et malvenue pour un homme de son caractère.

\- J'étais un imbécile, Molly. Je n'ai même pas réalisé mon propre cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout toi. J'aurais dû corriger John, mais j'étais gêné et confus. Tu dois comprendre, Molly, que je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et vous devez comprendre Mr Holmes que je ne comprends pas le fonctionnement de votre cœur parce que vous ne l'avez jamais dit. Vous n'avez jamais exprimé une seule fois vos sentiments pour moi. Vous m'avez laissé, sans aucun moyen de vous contacter, sans savoir si vous étiez vivant ou mort.

\- S'il te plaît Molly...

Il s'avança, voyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues, et lui tendit la main, mais elle la gifla, se rapprochant de lui, la colère rayonnant en elle.

\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire s'il te plaît et de me faire tomber dans tes bras. Tu m'as laissée... et j'étais tellement effrayée et seule. Je te déteste de me faire sentir comme ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Je te déteste, je te déteste.

En prononçant ces mots, elle lui frappa la poitrine avec ses petits poings. Ça ne faisait pas très mal, mais il recula en état de choc alors qu'elle continuait son agression.

\- Je suis désolé Molly, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

Il attrapa ses mains agitées dans les siennes et la rapprocha de lui, désespéré de la calmer, mais au lieu de cela, elle sembla s'effondrer contre lui en pleurant plus sincèrement.

\- Dieu, j'aimerais te détester, mais je me déteste encore plus. J'ai perdu notre bébé... Je suis vraiment désolée Sherlock, j'ai perdu notre bébé et je le voulais tellement, tellement. Je voulais qu'une petite partie de toi soit mienne.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie d'adulte, Sherlock sentit ses propres larmes sur ses joues alors qu'il tenait Molly contre sa poitrine, l'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête et la tenant aussi près que possible.

Sa voix était étouffée et étranglée, même à ses propres oreilles.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, rien de tout cela n'était ta faute. Tu n'as pas à être désolé... rien...

Alors que ses larmes finissaient par s'apaiser, il la ramena encore une fois vers le canapé, s'asseyant avec elle mais la tenant toujours tout près.

\- J'ai besoin que tu saches, Molly, qu'au moment où nous nous sommes séparés, tu as toujours été dans mon cœur et jamais loin de mes pensées. Je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas une excuse et que rien ne peut compenser la façon dont je t'ai traitée, mais quand mon frère m'a envoyée à l'étranger, ma situation était dangereuse, très dangereuse. Je craignais vraiment que si une lettre qui t'avait été envoyée était interceptée, elle pourrait te mettre en danger. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que je ne les écrivais pas.

Lentement, il relâcha son emprise sur elle pour pouvoir mettre sa main dans sa poche intérieure. Il sortit un paquet de lettres enveloppées dans un ruban violet et les lui tendit.

Pour la première fois depuis son malaise, ses yeux croisèrent les siens et il vit sa confusion mêlée à un élément d'espoir.

Elle lui prit le paquet et défit le ruban. Il y avait une vingtaine de lettres et elle en sortit une au hasard.

_Ma très chère Molly,_

_Je suis loin de toi depuis deux mois et j'ai l'impression que c'est toute une vie. Ce n'est pas seulement notre union physique qui me manque, mais aussi les après-midi que nous avons passés devant l'hôpital à discuter. J'ai envie de continuer nos conversations sur la pathologie et la criminalité et sur l'avenir que nous pourrions avoir à Londres après la guerre. Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé de cette époque, mais j'ai envie de le faire. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie avec toi à mes côtés._

_Je ferme les yeux et le souvenir de toi dans ton lit me revient. Tes cheveux étaient relâchés, comme je les aime, et tes lèvres étaient rouges à cause de mes baisers. Ce sont ces souvenirs qui me font vivre maintenant, m'assurant que je revienne vers toi sain et sauf et le plus tôt possible._

_Jusqu'au moment où je pourrai à nouveau me coucher dans tes bras, sache que je suis et sera toujours ton_

_Sherlock_

Il la vit haleter et les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux et il eut le courage de lui tendre la main. Elle semblait si petite dans la sienne et il sentit une vague de protection l'envahir. Avant qu'il ne sache vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il s'agenouilla devant elle et vit un rougissement sur ses joues.

\- Molly, ma Molly. Je sais que j'ai échoué et que je t'ai laissé tomber quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi, mais je te fais le vœu solennel que si tu consens à être ma femme, je passerai le reste de ma vie à essayer d'être meilleur... pour toi. S'il te plaît Molly, me feras-tu l'honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme ?

Une partie de Molly voulait continuer à être en colère contre lui. Elle voulait crier, hurler et lui frapper la poitrine encore une fois pour qu'il sache quelles souffrances elle avait vécu au cours des deux derniers mois, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours.

Il dut sentir son hésitation parce qu'il serra sa main.

\- Je sais que tu es toujours en colère et blessée contre moi et tu as tous les droits de l'être. Tu peux crier et m'insulter autant que tu veux, mais je t'en prie, met fin à mes souffrances d'abord. Dis-moi ta réponse.

Il avait l'air si désespéré que Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son expression sincère. Elle savait qu'être mariée avec lui serait tout aussi exaspérant et excitant que terrifiant. Il avait tellement d'énergie, il était non-conformiste et attiré par le danger, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Elle s'arrêta, non ce n'était pas vrai, elle avait passé ces deux derniers mois sans lui et que cela avait été insupportable.

\- Monsieur Holmes...Sherlock, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse que je peux te donner et c'est oui, oui je serai ta femme.

Cette fois, quand il se pencha vers elle, elle ne le repoussa pas, elle accueilli plutôt son étreinte et, alors qu'il l'embrassait, elle eut l'impression d'être enfin chez elle. Elle savait qu'il voulait que le baiser soit chaste, mais elle ne put s'empêcher quand elle prit son visage dans ses mains d'incliner sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Il lui avait manqué, ça lui avait manqué. Ce sentiment de proximité et d'intimité qu'elle recevait par ses baisers.

Elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin, pas quand son corps était encore en train de se rétablir et pas quand elle était chez ses parents, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Quand le baiser se termina finalement, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et ils restèrent proches, leurs fronts se touchant et leurs mains se retenant toujours l'une à l'autre.

On toqua doucement contre la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et Mme Hooper entra pour trouver sa fille et le capitaine Holmes toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sherlock se mit immédiatement debout et mit une certaine distance entre lui et Molly, ne voulant pas mettre sa mère en colère.

Elle les observa d'une manière appréciative et c'est Molly qui parla la première.

\- Mère, tout est réglé. Sherlock... c'est-à-dire le Capitaine Holmes et moi sommes fiancés et nous aimerions nous marier le plus tôt possible.

Sherlock découvrit que tout comme avec Molly, il ne pouvait pas du tout lire la réaction potentielle de sa mère. Il se sentit soudainement nerveux à l'idée que cette petite femme avait le pouvoir de faire de leur mariage une affaire rapide ou difficile et il ne savait pas quelle voie elle allait prendre.

Heureusement, ce fut la première, car elle offrit un large sourire à sa fille et ouvrit ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Eh bien, Molly, j'en suis très heureuse.

Elle laissa sa fille partir et se tourna vers Sherlock.

\- Capitaine Holmes, il semble que je doive vous accueillir dans notre famille. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous allez rester pour le déjeuner afin que je puisse mieux vous connaître. Je n'ai pas encore entendu parler de votre famille et de votre situation. J'ai besoin de savoir que ma fille sera bien entretenue, bien que je sache déjà que vous soutenez sa profession.

Sherlock toléra sa rapide étreinte et sourit.

\- Je suis plus qu'heureux que Molly poursuive sa carrière. Son indépendance et son intelligence ne sont que deux des qualités qui m'ont attiré chez elle et je serais heureux de rester plus longtemps.

En fin de compte, le séjour de Sherlock à Reigate dura aussi longtemps qu'il leur fallut pour organiser le mariage et même si Molly essaya de faire progresser leur relation physique pendant les heures qu'ils passèrent seuls, il la fit attendre en riant avec la promesse que cela rendrait leur nuit de noces encore plus spéciale.

Molly fut surprise de ne pas pouvoir attendre d'être unie à lui de toutes les façons possibles et était seulement frustrée du temps que tout cela semblait prendre. Même avec l'aide du frère de Sherlock qui semblait pouvoir exercer une influence sur l'Église d'Angleterre, il lui fallut encore trois semaines avant de se retrouver à marcher dans l'allée vers cet homme qui l'avait ramenée à la vie et elle était impatiente de commencer sa vie avec lui.

**##########**

**Note de fin de Chapitre (auteure)**

**Nous arrivons aux deux derniers chapitres. Je sais que certains d'entre vous auraient probablement voulu que Sherlock souffre plus longtemps étant donné tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Molly, mais en fin de compte, je pense que Molly savait qu'il viendrait bien pour elle et qu'elle ne veut plus perdre de temps à être en colère contre lui alors qu'elle peut l'aimer. Je comprends si vous avez des idées différentes. **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Note de chapitre (auteure)**

**Content que vous ayez aimé la façon dont Molly et Sherlock ont été réunis. Il y a eu quelques demandes pour voir les retrouvailles Sherlock/ Mycroft et bien qu'il n'y ait pas énormément de détail, j'espère qu'il y en aura assez pour que vous puissiez vous rendre compte de comment la rencontre s'est déroulé. **

**Merci à l'incroyable cumbercougars (lunacatd) pour la parfaite modification de la photo du mariage de Molly & Sherlock. J'espère que vous l'aimez autant que moi. **

**/!\ Passage lemon dans ce chapitre ! **

**###########**

Sherlock pouvait à peine croire que c'était le jour de son mariage ; si on lui avait posé la question il y a un an, il aurait été certain de ne jamais se marier. Qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait si parfaitement, il ne l'aurait même pas envisager. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Molly Hooper. Dès le premier instant où il l'avait rencontrée, il avait su qu'elle était différente. Une femme qui fait carrière non seulement dans un monde d'hommes, mais dans un rôle dominé par les hommes. Ce n'était pas seulement sa carrière, bien qu'elle le contrebalançait et elle le complétait de tant de façons ; et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer sa vie, et aller de l'avant, sans elle dedans.

Il entendit la musique s'élever et il se tint avec John à ses côtés. La fête de mariage, pour les deux, était petite, avec seulement John, Mycroft, qui avait une lèvre coupée et un œil au beurre noir à peine guéri, et ses parents pour Sherlock et Mary, Mme Hooper et le Dr Mike Stamford pour Molly. En fait, Molly avait demandé à Mike Stamford de la conduire à l'autel en son père. Sherlock avait déjà approuvé cet homme, d'autant plus qu'à la suite d'une conversation avec Sherlock, il avait accepté de voir si Molly pouvait obtenir un poste dans la nouvelle unité de pathologie à Barts.

Le mariage avait lieu à l'église St Mary de Londres, qui était la plus proche de Baker St. Ils avaient discuté de la possibilité d'une lune de miel mais s'y étaient opposés. L'idée de voyager laissait Sherlock glacial. Il venait de rentrer en Angleterre et il désirait ardemment être dans sa propre maison et Molly dès le premier jour tenait à être sa femme dans leur propre maison.

Donc, cela avait été convenu. Mycroft, après une conversation difficile et prolongée avec son frère, avait finalement reconnu que l'impossible était arrivé et que son jeune frère avait perdu son cœur au profit d'une femme des plus méritantes et il avait pris des dispositions pour obtenir une licence de mariage.

Molly et sa mère avaient séjourné dans un petit hôtel très exclusif, non loin de l'église, tout payé par Sherlock, ce qui avait beaucoup impressionné sa mère ; et la gouvernante de Sherlock, Mme Hudson, avait préparé une sélection de sandwiches et de gâteaux pour la fête de mariage, qu'elle allait déguster après la cérémonie.

Sherlock trouva que les heures qui suivirent le service furent parmi les plus longues de sa vie. Le seul moment qu'il passa seul avec sa nouvelle épouse fut le court trajet en calèche entre l'église et sa maison, et tout ce qu'il fit, fut de laisser brûler sa passion sans avoir l'occasion de l'éteindre. Alors que le carrosse s'éloignait, Molly attendit à peine qu'ils échappent au regard de leur famille et de leurs amis qu'elle se tourna vers son mari et le tira vers elle pour un l'étouffer d'un baiser qui le prit complètement au dépourvu.

\- Je suis si heureuse d'être enfin ta femme, combien de temps penses-tu qu'il faudra avant que nous puissions poliment nous débarrasser de nos invités parce que je me rappelle notre séjour à Netley et je veux ressentir ce que j'y ai ressenti. Je veux t'explorer, passer du temps avec toi et apprendre comment te rendre heureux.

Il ria face à son enthousiasme évident pour le sexe. Il avait toujours su qu'elle avait un feu caché et il semblait que maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, elle se sentait plus à l'aise pour révéler son désir pour lui, non pas qu'elle ait été particulièrement timide avec lui au cours des trois semaines précédentes. Étonnamment, c'était lui qui les avait retenus pour suivre les attentes de la société ; ça et le fait que la mère de Molly prenait ses fonctions de chaperon très au sérieux. Ils n'avaient jamais eu plus de dix ou quinze minutes seuls depuis qu'il lui avait fait sa demande et tout cela signifiait qu'ils avaient trois semaines de frustration et de désir sexuel réprimé en eux, prêt à éclater.

Sherlock avait libéré son emploi du temps pour la semaine suivante, de sorte qu'ils avaient amplement le temps de " faire connaissance en tant que mari et femme " et il semblait que Molly était tout aussi impatiente que lui de commencer.

Mais avant qu'ils puissent le faire, ils devaient supporter le repas de mariage. Mme Hudson les avait rendus fiers et avait même fait cuire et préparer le glaçage d'un gâteau de mariage qui avait la place d'honneur au centre de la table. Elle avait aussi nettoyé les appartements de Sherlock de fond en comble et il reconnut à peine son ancienne maison. Il n'y était retourné que depuis moins d'une semaine et déjà la guerre lui semblait un cauchemar lointain... Un cauchemar qui allait sans doute se réveiller de temps en temps, mais c'était le passé et Sherlock avait l'intention de se concentrer sur son avenir ; le sien et celui de Molly.

Tandis qu'ils buvaient et mangeaient, il aborda Watson pour lui parler de ses projets d'avenir.

\- Tu n'as sûrement pas l'intention de rester dans le Hampshire maintenant que la guerre est finie.

\- Non...non. Mary et moi sommes mariés depuis trois mois maintenant et nous avons souvent parlé de notre avenir.

\- Alors vous devez venir à Londres... Non, j'insiste. J'ai parlé à une à moi connaissance à Scotland Yard et il est heureux de me donner des affaires par-ci par-là et j'ai l'intention de faire de la publicité pour des enquêtes privées. Mais je ne prendrai que les affaires intéressantes. Mais vois-tu ici, je me demandais si tu n'aurais pas envie de te joindre à moi de temps en temps. Je sais que tu penses écrire sur tes expériences de guerre et tu pourrais le faire entre-temps. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Si c'est oui, je peux demander à mon frère de vous trouver un logement convenable non loin d'ici.

John essaya d'avoir l'air pensif mais Sherlock vit qu'il était intéressé.

\- Je vais devoir en discuter avec Mary...

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr mais tu aimes l'idée ?

\- Oui, bon sang, oui j'aime. Ça a l'air très amusant. Quand as-tu l'intention de commencer ?

\- Une semaine de congé pour une lune de miel et ensuite au travail. Nous pourrions vous préparer un logement en même temps. Ce pourrait être les aventures de Sherlock Holmes et du Docteur Watson.

Sherlock frappa son ami sur l'épaule pendant qu'il levait son verre pour porter un toast.

\- Ou L'Histoire du Docteur Watson et de Sherlock Holmes, dit le petit homme. J'en parlerai à Mary aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps, Molly était assise avec sa nouvelle belle-mère qui lui semblait polie mais très menaçante.

Elle avait passé les dix dernières minutes à questionner Molly sur tous les aspects de son enfance, son éducation, son séjour à Barts et comment elle avait piégé son fils. Molly s'était assurée d'être discrète sur la nature intime de sa relation avec Sherlock, mais elle avait le sentiment que la femme plus âgée comprenait beaucoup plus que ce qu'on lui disait.

Il y a eu un silence pendant environ une minute, ce qui mit Molly très mal à l'aise, mais ensuite Mme Holmes senior lui fit son premier sourire sincère et elle se pencha en avant pour placer sa main sur celle de Molly.

\- Eh bien, ma chère, il semble que Mycroft ait raison, vous avez réussi l'impossible. Vous avez brisé la coquille que mon plus jeune fils avait si péniblement construit autour de lui. Je me suis inquiété quand j'ai appris vos fiançailles. Je m'inquiétais que peut-être il ait choisi une femme juste pour satisfaire ses... comment dire... ses besoins masculins mais maintenant je vois que, heureusement, j'avais tort. Je vois en vous l'égal de mon fils. Quelqu'un qui partage ses intérêts morbides et quelqu'un qui peut et va le défier. Je suis heureuse de vous appeler ma fille.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient tous partis, guidés sur le chemin de la sortie par un Sherlock de plus en plus grossier et maussade qui rendait de plus en plus évident son mécontentement face à leur présence.

Mme Hudson fut la dernière à partir car elle s'affairait à ranger l'appartement, bavardant joyeusement avec les jeunes mariés, ignorant complètement qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait d'elle ici. Sherlock la remercia finalement en la prenant par les épaules et la conduisit à la porte de l'appartement.

\- Je suis sûr que le rangement peut attendre ou nous pouvons le faire nous-mêmes.

\- Oh mais, les restes ont besoin...

\- Merci Mrs Hudson.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, l'air inquiet.

\- Mais Mr Holmes... le gâteau...

\- Mrs Hudson, s'il vous plaît !

Molly vit le moment où elle comprit la situation, mais loin d'être gênée par la situation, elle sourit.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que je suis idiote. Vous n'avez pas besoin que je me mette en travers du chemin. Amusez-vous bien le jeunes.

Elle tapota affectueusement Sherlock sur le bras et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Appelez-moi le matin quand vous voulez votre petit-déjeuner. Je ne vous dérangerai pas sinon.

Sherlock ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus. Il regarda Molly et sourit.

\- Mon Dieu, je pensais qu'ils ne partiraient jamais. Maintenant, venez ici Mme Holmes et embrassez-moi.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de joie en l'entendant l'appeler par son nouveau nom de famille. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre qu'ils étaient enfin mariés, qu'ils pouvaient enfin se livrer à tout ce que cela signifiait.

Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la pièce et Molly dut lever la tête pour atteindre sa bouche alors même qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Ils s'étaient beaucoup embrassés au cours des trois dernières semaines et Molly ne s'en lassait jamais. Cependant, ce qui était différent, c'était le fait qu'elle savait qu'ils n'avaient plus à se retenir, à s'arrêter ou à vivre avec le sentiment de frustration.

Elle se fondit dans son étreinte alors que ses bras la retenaient et que sa langue envahissait sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de besoin pour lui.

Finalement, Sherlock la libéra, en respirant lourdement après l'avoir fait. Il lui lança un sourire complice.

\- Peut-être aimerais-tu te changer pour aller au lit, tu pourrais utiliser la chambre et moi la salle de bain et je t'y rejoindrai bientôt.

Molly rougit mais hocha la tête à peine capable d'empêcher son propre visage de sourire.

Elle se dirigea vers leur chambre. Elle ne l'avait vue que brièvement lorsque Sherlock lui avait fait visiter sa chambre et celle de sa mère la veille. Sa malle était arrivée et l'attendait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait éventuellement besoin de déballer toutes ses affaires, mais elle aurait le temps de le faire le lendemain. Elle l'ouvrit et laissa ses mains traîner sur les nouveaux articles qu'elle avait achetés, avec sa mère, pour sa nuit de noces ; le satin et la dentelle étaient tout frais, neufs et non portés.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock donna à Molly le temps de se changer. Il ne mit pas longtemps à enfiler sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre, alors dans l'intervalle, il se servit un whisky et resta debout à l'une des fenêtres pour regarder la rue encore très fréquentée. Il était à peine huit heures du soir, mais il ne se souciait pas qu'il soit si tôt. Ils avaient attendu assez longtemps pour être unis une fois de plus.

Il termina son verre et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, toquant légèrement avant d'entrer. Pendant un moment, il resta en état de choc en l'accueillant, puis il sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Molly Hooper, vous ne manquez jamais de me surprendre.

\- C'est Molly Holmes pour vous, monsieur. Suis-je trop direct pour vous ?

Elle commença à remonter les couvertures sur ses seins nus, mais il lui fit signe d'arrêter.

\- Non, mon Dieu, non. Vous êtes parfait comme vous êtes.

Elle fit signe de la main vers son coffre.

\- J'avais de nouvelles choses pour la nuit, mais j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas que quelque chose se mette entre nous. Je... Je veux juste être avec toi, sans rien entre nous.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Sherlock fit abstraction de sa robe de chambre en la jetant sur une chaise voisine et, d'un geste rapide, il fit passer sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête.

Il vit les yeux de Molly s'élargir en le voyant entièrement et un léger rougissement apparu sur ses joues, mais il vit aussi son excitation dans la façon dont ses pupilles se dilataient et dans le pouls perceptible qui se manifestait sur son cou svelte.

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit et rampa à sa rencontre, sachant qu'il durcissait et s'allongeait déjà par anticipation. Mais il n'était pas pressé, il y avait encore tant de choses à lui apprendre et il savait comment il voulait commencer.

**###########**

**Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Enfin mariés et heureux ! Dernier chapitre dans très peu de temps ! **


	18. Chapitre 18

**Note de chapitre (auteure)**

**Incroyable, nous voilà au dernier chapitre de ma première fiction historique Sherlolly. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagné dans ce voyage. J'ai énormément apprécié le défi qu'a représenté l'écriture de cette histoire et j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire. **

**Avant de continuer, je voulais simplement remercier Lilsherlockian1975 pour son soutien dans cette fiction et pour ses suggestions dans certains chapitres.**

**Ainsi, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant... la Fin.**

**##########**

**/!\ Passage Lemon /!\**

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, mais cela sembla très différent des fois précédentes. Molly pouvait sentir le corps nu de Sherlock pressé contre le sien et la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne la fit frissonner d'anticipation. Elle avait rejoué sa première fois avec lui tant de fois au cours des derniers mois, mais ils étaient encore à moitié habillés, se précipitant dans leur besoin d'être ensemble, mais maintenant... Molly avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

Elle laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses côtés, sentant ses muscles réagir à son toucher. Bravement, quand elle déplaça sa main vers son dos, elle la laissa glisser vers le bas pour attraper son postérieur en le tirant contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir sa virilité contre sa cuisse. Elle se déplaça pour l'accueillir, écartant ses jambes et attendant le moment où il se presserait en elle mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il l'embrassa jusqu'à son cou et jusqu'à ses seins.

Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était bon de le voir embrasser, sucer et mordre chacun de ses tétons sensibles à tour de rôle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Molly savait qu'elle était proche de cet étrange plaisir qu'il avait appelé orgasme et elle avait hâte de le revivre. Elle se mit à le supplier de l'aider à y parvenir, mais lorsqu'il souleva la tête d'entre ses seins, il lui fit un sourire si coquin qu'elle dut se mordre la lèvre et déglutir lourdement, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Elle le découvrit bientôt quand il se déplaça encore plus bas. Ses lèvres et sa langue laissèrent une trace le long de son ventre jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit entre ses jambes. Elle n'avait jamais vu une vision aussi monstrueusement malicieux ou érotique.

Au moment où il embrassa sa chatte elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses séduisantes boucles noires tandis que sa langue et ses lèvres provoquaient dans son corps les sensations les plus étonnantes qu'elle ait jamais éprouvées. En quelques minutes, elle criait son nom de façon incohérente tandis qu'elle se pressait de manière obscène contre son visage en l'entendant gémir alors que sa langue plongeait en elle.

Alors qu'elle revenait à elle, il s'agenouilla en souriant et en essuyant le dos de sa main contre sa bouche. Il avait l'air si satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée en elle qu'elle se surprit à vouloir lui donner le même plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner.

Elle s'assit, respirant toujours lourdement, et prit sa place sur le lit afin de pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser. Il avait un goût différent et elle savait que ce devait être elle- même qu'elle pouvait goûter sur sa bouche et sa langue. Elle se demandait quel goût il devait avoir et c'est ce questionnement qui lui fit embrasser dans son cou, lui lécher la gorge et apprécier les sons qu'il lui apportait.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses musclées en répétant les mêmes mouvements sur elle ; embrassant et mordant chacun de ses mamelons tandis qu'il se penchait en arrière contre le pied du lit, la regardant progresser à travers des yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux fentes.

Alors qu'elle atteignait son abdomen, son érection frôla déjà la peau de sa joue et elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, espérant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était quelque chose qui lui plairait. Elle n'avait aucun point de référence, aucune connaissance, elle agissait simplement à l'instinct.

Lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa bouche, il poussa un cri. Elle s'arrêta presque, s'inquiétant d'avoir fait une erreur, mais ses mots lui donnèrent confiance pour continuer.

\- Oh mon Dieu, ne t'arrête pas... oui... c'est incroyable.

Elle prit son temps, appréciant son goût salé et piquant tandis qu'elle s'habituait lentement à le prendre de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche. Trop tôt, il l'arrêta et la fit se redresser.

\- Est-ce que je l'ai mal fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle, mais il secoua la tête en embrassant sa gorge.

\- Seigneur non, mais j'étais trop près de l'extase et je veux être en toi quand je viendrai.

Ses mots semblèrent traverser son corps et lui enflammer les reins une fois de plus. Il s'allongea sur le lit et déplaça Molly pour qu'elle soit assise à califourchon sur lui et elle gémit en sentant sa chatte entrer en contact avec la dureté de son érection. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit totalement dépassée. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait besoin d'apprendre mais elle était heureuse d'avoir un si bon professeur. Elle avait toujours imaginé que le sexe serait comme ils l'avaient d'abord fait, elle sur le dos et lui au-dessus, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il lui dit de s'asseoir un peu et quand elle le fit, il se positionna à son entrée et lentement mais sûrement elle se glissa sur lui, haletant tandis qu'il l''étirait et la remplissait. Les souvenirs de leurs précédentes unions et de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti lui revinrent en mémoire, mais ses souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas justice. La réalité était bien meilleure que le souvenir.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock fut agréablement surpris par l'enthousiasme de Molly à l'idée d'essayer de nouvelles expériences sexuelles. Il avait soupçonné dès le départ qu'elle serait une élève enthousiaste et qu'elle ne le décevait pas... Elle ne le décevrait jamais... Mais elle était tellement plus que ce qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Quand elle l'avait pris dans sa douce bouche, il lui avait fallu tout ce qu'il avait connu pour ne pas venir. Il s'était promis que si elle était prête la prochaine fois, il ne se retiendrait pas, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas la submerger de trop de choses trop tôt.

La vision d'elle au-dessus de lui, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, en train d'absorber la sensation d'être rempli par lui était à couper le souffle et il aurait souhaité pouvoir immortaliser l'image dans plus que juste son palais de l'esprit. Il voulait se souvenir de ce moment pour toujours.

Avec hésitation, elle rebondit sur sa queue et il s'efforça de masquer son sourire face à son inexpérience. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense qu'il se moquait d'elle, il devait l'encourager et lui donner confiance.

Il lui couvrit la poitrine de sa main en amenant l'autre à sa hanche, guidant ses mouvements pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Mais elle ne tarda pas à apprendre et bientôt elle le chevaucha, gémissant et criant en utilisant son corps pour se donner le plaisir qu'elle désirait. Il aimait la regarder, la sentir se rapprocher et savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à se retenir longtemps. Son propre plaisir allait bientôt dépasser le point de non-retour, mais il avait besoin qu'elle atteigne à nouveau l'orgasme.

Il attrapa sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se berçait sur lui et il mordit doucement le mamelon jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir. Il répéta le mouvement une fois...puis deux fois et il sentit le moment où elle commença à venir, sentit ses muscles se resserrer autour de lui, lui arrachant son propre orgasme.

Il s'enfonça en elle, la soulevant presque du lit quand ils vinrent tous les deux, sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans le moment.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient de leur apogée, Sherlock les fit rouler pour qu'il puisse s'allonger au-dessus d'elle et l'embrasser profondément, sentant sa queue glisser hors d'elle. Il décida alors qu'ils feraient de nouveau l'amour cette nuit-là. Il lui faudra peut-être un peu de temps pour s'en remettre, mais il n'imaginait rien de mieux que de passer toute la nuit à lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et la désirait.

Il avait encore du mal à croire le changement significatif que cette petite femme avait opéré en lui. Il s'était rendu à l'hôpital à l'agonie, s'attendant et craignant de perdre sa jambe et d'être paralysé à vie, et il était parti avec plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais mérité.

Il repoussa les cheveux trempés de sueur de son visage en lui souriant et en penchant la tête pour l'embrasser une fois de plus. Cette fois, le baiser fut lent... langoureux, il sembla durer une éternité, mais il s'acheva quand même trop tôt. En reprenant son souffle, il se déplaça un peu plus au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il y eut plus de feu, plus de passion tandis qu'il laissait sa langue explorer sa bouche.

Il était étonné de se sentir lui répondre physiquement une fois de plus, mais il pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans sa queue, la faisant s'allonger et se durcir comme s'il n'avait pas été rassasié.

A ce moment-là, il fut complètement couché sur elle et elle ouvrit les jambes pour lui et petit à petit, alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches contre elle, il commença à entrer en elle. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, un monde dans lequel il n'y avait que deux personnes, un monde où le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Ils s'embrassaient et se touchaient depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, tout ce qui comptait c'était elle et ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir et il se sentait bien.

Elle laissait ses mains traîner le long de son dos, égratignant sa peau avec ses ongles et cela semblait envoyer des pulsations de douleur et de plaisir directement à sa queue et il la désirait plus que jamais. Il voulait la baiser et lui faire l'amour en même temps et l'entendre crier son nom quand elle venait, sachant qu'elle était à lui.

Il sentit qu'elle l'attirait en elle, l'encourageant à aller plus vite et plus loin et il répondit. Il se retira légèrement d'elle et s'enfonça en elle en observant ses expressions dans la pièce qui s'obscurcissait rapidement. Il pouvait entendre ses cris de plaisir et elle commença à le supplier pour en avoir plus et il voulait lui donner, il voulait lui donner tout ce qu'il avait.

Il utilisa son bras sur un côté pour soulever sa jambe plus haut afin d'aller plus loin, sachant qu'il serait capable de frapper cet endroit en elle qui lui permettrait d'atteindre l'orgasme, sachant que le sien suivrait peu après. La sensation contrastée de l'air frais de la chambre et de la délicieuse chaleur de sa chatte serrée et brûlante lui faisait perdre tous ses esprits.

Ses muscles étaient tendus et il savait qu'il transpirait sous l'effort, mais peu importait, tout ce qui comptait était d'atteindre son point culminant et il était si proche. Puis, tout à coup, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son dos et elle cria son nom. Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter de la baiser, mais il était trop tard et son sperme jaillit en pulsant en elle alors qu'il entra brusquement aussi profondément qu'il pouvait physiquement le faire.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il eut l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et il tomba sur elle en sachant qu'elle pouvait supporter son poids, au moins pour un moment ou deux.

Cette fois-ci, quand ils se séparèrent, il s'allongea sur le dos avec Molly serrée contre lui et il sentit le sommeil lui tirer dessus pour le tenter. Molly embrassa sa poitrine alors que sa main se déplaçait sur son ventre.

\- Molly Holmes, tu seras ma mort. Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un autant que je te veux toi.

Elle se pencha sur son coude et lui sourit.

\- Bien, parce que je ne vais nulle part, me perdre est une bataille que tu n'auras jamais à mener... et j'ai l'impression que tu as encore beaucoup à m'apprendre. J'ai raison ?

\- Oui, oui tu as raison et je ne peux pas attendre.

**##########**

**Note de fin de chapitre (auteure)**

**Et c'est là que nous leur disons adieu, qu'ils profitent d'être ensemble. Si vous vous demandé, Molly a commencé son nouveau travail à Barts et a adoré, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont repoussé l'idée d'avoir une famille pendant un moment mais Molly est tombée enceinte à leur deuxième anniversaire de mariage. **

**Faites-moi savoir si vous aimez la fin... ou pas. **

**Je voulais simplement souligner que selon ACD dans **_**Study in Scarlet**_**, Watson a vraiment pratiqué à l'Hôpital Royal Victoria de Netley. C'est un vrai hôpital, dont la plupart des bâtiments a été démoli dans les années 1960 et le site est maintenant un parc non loin de chez moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours voulu l'inclure dans l'une de mes fictions. **

**Note de fin (TRADUCTRICE)**

**Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde! Ainsi s'achève cette merveilleuse histoire! J'ai adoré la traduire et je remercie une nouvelle fois l'auteure qui a accepté mon travail. J'ai un énorme crush sur le 19ème mais je dois dire que cette fiction était tellement originale que je ne regrette pas d'avoir craqué. **

**Merci à vous de lire et de me laisser des commentaires! ça me fait énormément plaisir de pouvoir avoir des réactions xxx**

**Pour la suite des événements, je voulais faire une pause parce que bizarrement mes vacances et ma rentrée étaient trèèèès fatigantes pour moi (je sais il n'y a aucune logique)... seulement voilà j'ai eu le bonheur/ malchance de tomber sur une super fiction et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça... du coup j'ai craqué, j'ai contacté l'auteure et BOUM une nouvelle histoire sera bientôt. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Il est temps de remettre Mycroft et Molly sur le devant la scène. Qu'en dites vous? **


End file.
